Life can be surprising
by Tite Diablesse
Summary: Naruto est dévasté après la perte d'un autre être cher. Un chat et des lettres mystérieuses lui feront reprendre courage. Et qui sait? L'amour n'est jamais bien loin dans ce genre d'histoire ! NaruHina
1. Naruto ne va pas bien

Salut à tous !

Ben voilà ma première fic sur Naruto. J'ai déjà écrit des fics mais dans la partie CardCaptor Sakura. Je me tourne maintenant vers Naruto. Pour cette première fic, c'est un NaruHina.

Attention ! **spoiler** du chapitre 431 du manga. Si vous ne voulez pas connaitre la suite ne lisez pas !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage je serai déjà riche à cette heure-ci !!)

Bonne lecture et j'espère avoir pleins de reviews pour savoir si vous aimez ou non, ce que vous verriez comme suite et ce que vous aimeriez que je change.

_**Life can be surprising **__**(L**__**a vie peut être surprenante)**_

**Chapitre 1 – Naruto ne va pas bien**

Naruto était dans son appartement, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regardait par la fenêtre. Son regard était dans le vague, il ne fixait rien en particulier. Son regard était complètement perdu et très triste.

Soudain, on tambourina à la porte de son appartement.

- Naruto !! ouvre, c'est moi ! c'est l'heure, je t'attends !!, cria Sakura.

Rien. Pas de réponse. Juste le silence. Le regard de Sakura se voila de tristesse et elle baissa la tête.

- S'il te plait, Naruto, il faut que tu y ailles ! ce sera la dernière fois qu'on le verra !, murmura Sakura.

Toujours aucune réponse. De l'autre côté de la porte, dans l'appartement, Naruto attendait que Sakura s'en aille pour être enfin seul, comme il l'était depuis plusieurs jours.

- Très bien comme tu voudras je te laisse tranquille mais tu me déçois beaucoup et je ne te pardonnerai pas de ne pas venir à son enterrement ! jamais tu entends ?, cria Sakura avant de partir en courant.

Le silence revint ainsi que la solitude, la tristesse, la culpabilité et le désespoir. Naruto reporta son regard au loin par la fenêtre. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il était enfermé dans son appartement provisoire après la fin de son combat avec Pain. Il avait battu Pain, mais à quel prix ? Il avait été sérieusement blessé, et même grâce à Kyuubi, il avait encore des bandages, quelques côtes cassés et des bleus : c'était dire la gravité de ses blessures. Il avait failli mourir et peut-être que ça aurait été mieux ainsi. Pourquoi avait-il survécu ? Il ne faisait que porter malheur : d'abord ses parents, puis Sasuke, puis Ero-sennin Jiraya et maintenant Kakashi-sensei. Qui sera le suivant sur la liste ? Sakura ? Oba-chan Tsunade ? Shikamaru ? ou n'importe lequel de ces amis ? car la guerre contre l'Akatsuki n'était pas fini il le savait bien.

Apprendre la mort de Kakashi–sensei avait complètement détruit Naruto. Pourquoi continuer à vivre, pourquoi continuer à vouloir devenir Hokage, à chercher le grand amour, à vouloir fonder une famille ? Si les personnes auxquelles on tient ne sont pas là pour partager ces moments avec vous. Il ne supportait plus toutes ces morts autour de lui alors que lui restait toujours.

Il n'avait pas voulu aller à l'enterrement de Kakashi. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement.

Après la victoire de Naruto sur Pain, le village de Konoha était dévasté à cause de l'attaque de Pain. Les trois quarts du village avaient été anéantis. Les villageois qui n'avaient plus rien avaient été relogés temporairement dans des petits appartements qui se situaient dans la montagne des Hokage et qui servaient normalement en temps de guerre.

Voilà où se trouvait Naruto, alors qu'au même moment tous les villageois restant et les ninjas étaient tous à l'extérieur du village pour enterrer les morts dont le fameux Hatake Kakashi.

A l'enterrement, tout le monde nota l'absence de Naruto. Ces amis ne comprenaient d'ailleurs pas cette absence, ni ce silence du blond. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, 3 jours plus tôt, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu, ni pu parler à Naruto alors que ce n'était pas du tout le genre du blond.

La nuit arriva sur le village caché de la feuille. Naruto était toujours éveillé, au même endroit et dans la même position que dans la journée. Le village était silencieux. Tout le monde dormait. Sauf lui ! Enfin, c'est ce que Naruto pensait.

Un bruit attira son attention et il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon/cuisine d'où le bruit provenait. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte en découvrant un chat au milieu de son salon. Le chat le regarda et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux semblant communiqué. Le chat détourna les yeux, miaula et s'approcha de Naruto pour s'enrouler autour de ses jambes à la recherche d'une caresse. Après quelques secondes, la surprise passée, Naruto se baissa pour prendre le chat dans ses bras et le caresser en avançant dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?, demanda Naruto au chat s'attendant presque à une réponse. Je perds vraiment la tête ! je parle à un chat !

Naruto esquissa un sourire. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas souris.

Le chat avait un pelage noir avec des reflets mauve et des yeux couleur lavande.

Le chat miaula une fois encore. Il se libéra des bras de Naruto et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte, se tourna vers Naruto et miaula comme pour lui dire de le suivre. Naruto esquissa un autre sourire.

- Très bien je te suis !, dit Naruto avant d'avancer vers sa chambre.

Le chat sauta sur le lit, se mit en boule et ferma les yeux.

- Tu as sommeil ! Bonne nuit !, dit Naruto.

Le blond se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour se remettre à son poste mais le chat leva la tête, le regarda durement et miaula. Mais ce miaulement était différent, il semblait dire « Bordel, tu vas où ? Viens dormir ! ».

Bizarre cette sensation que j'ai envers ce chat ! On dirait que je le comprends, pensa Naruto.

Néanmoins, Naruto s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le lit sur le dos. Le chat vint alors se rouler en boule sur son ventre et commença à ronronner.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les ronronnements du chat. Il sentit le sommeil vernir le cueillir pour la première fois depuis 3 jours.

- Arigato, murmura le jeune homme au chat avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Naruto. Il tourna la tête pour avoir l'heure : il était presque 10h. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi tard depuis longtemps !

Il chercha des yeux le chat de la veille mais ne le vit pas dans la chambre. Il se leva et alla vérifier dans le salon mais sans succès.

- J'ai dû rêver ! La fatigue me fait halluciner !, dit Naruto.

Il se tourna vers la cuisine pour aller se préparer un petit déjeuner. Il prit juste un verre de lait et s'assit à la petite table du salon. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé et il avait perdu quelques kilos mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Son esprit commença à vagabonder dans de sombres pensées quand il entendit un miaulement. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du salon qui était restée ouverte : le chat de la veille se tenait là !

Le chat s'avança vers Naruto et sauta sur ses genoux.

- Salut toi ! je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné !, dit Naruto.

Le chat miaula et Naruto baissa les yeux vers lui. C'est là que le jeune homme remarqua qu'une enveloppe était attachée au chat. Le plus surprenant était que son nom était écrit dessus : NARUTO.

Il prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en lu le contenu. Il n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était un poème ou une chanson, mais peu importait à l'instant car les mots le touchaient au plus profond de son âme, comme si quelqu'un avait lu ses souffrances à travers lui et voulait le sauver.

_When you feel your heart's guarded __(quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé)_

_When you see the break has started __(quand tu vois que la cassure a commencé)_

_When the clouds have all departed __(quand tous les nuages ont disparus)_

_You'll be right here with me __(tu seras juste là avec moi)_

_When your life is going too fast __(quand ta vie va beaucoup trop vite)_

_Off the train tracks __(et qu'elle va dérailler)_

_I can slow it down __(je peux la ralentir)_

_Just when you think you bout to turn back (__juste quand tu penses que tu vas t'effondrer) _

_Scared you might crash __(tu as peur que tu puisses t'écraser)_

_I'll be your ground __(je serai ta terre)_

_When you feel your heart's guarded __(quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé)_

_When you see the break has started __(quand tu vois que la cassure a commencé)_

_When the clouds have all departed __(quand tous les nuages ont disparus)_

_You'll be right here with me __(tu seras juste là avec moi)_

_When the tears dried from cryin' __(quand les larmes sont sèches d'avoir pleuré)_

_And the world has turned to silent __(et que le monde est devenu silencieux)_

_When the clouds have all departed __(quand tous les nuages ont disparus)_

_You'll be right here with me __(tu seras juste ici avec moi)_

_I'll be right here with you __(je serai juste ici avec toi)_

_You'll be right here with me __(tu seras juste ici avec moi)_

_When you're trapped and there's just no key (__quand tu es piègé et qu'il n'y a pas de clé)_

_And you can't breathe __(et que tu ne peux pas respire)_

_I'll breathe for you__(je respirerai pour toi)_

_The fire's got u down on both knees__(le feu t'a mis par terre à genoux)_

_And the walls are closing in __(et les murs se rapprochent)_

_But I'll be breakin' through __(Mais je passerai à travers eux)_

_And when you feel alone (__et quand tu te sens seul)_

_I'm a be ya home __(je serai ta maison)_

_When others come and go __(quand les autres s'en vont et reviennent)_

_Ya know I got you __(tu sais que je suis là)_

_When you feel your heart's guarded __(quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé)_

_When you see the break has started __(quand tu vois que la cassure a commencé)_

_When the clouds have all departed __(quand tous les nuages ont disparus)_

_You'll be right here with me __(tu seras juste là avec moi)_

_When the tears dried from cryin' __(quand les larmes sont sèches d'avoir pleuré)_

_And the world has turned to silent __(et que le monde est devenu silencieux)_

_When the clouds have all departed __(quand tous les nuages ont disparus)_

_You'll be right here with me __(tu seras juste ici avec moi)_

_I will be there right beside you every step you take __(je serai juste là, à tes côtés à chaque pas que tu feras)_

_I will be your strength, your shelter, shield you from the rain __(je serai ta force, ton bouclier, pour te protéger de la pluie)_

_When you feel your heart's guarded __(quand tu sens que ton coeur est gardé)_

_When you see the break has started __(quand tu vois que la cassure a commencé)_

_When the clouds have all departed __(quand tous les nuages ont disparus)_

_You'll be right here with me __(tu seras juste là avec moi)_

_When the tears dried from cryin' __(quand les larmes sont sèches d'avoir pleuré)_

_And the world has turned to silent __(et que le monde est devenu silencieux)_

_When the clouds have all departed __(quand tous les nuages ont disparus)_

_You'll be right here with me __(tu seras juste ici avec moi)_

_I'll be right here with you __(je serai juste ici avec toi)_

_You'll be right here with me __(tu seras juste ici avec moi)_

_(chanson de Brandy, Right Here)_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait cette lettre, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, une puis deux, puis les autres suivirent. Il laissait enfin ses émotions sortir, se libérait de ses démons et ça lui fit un bien fou.

Naruto resta ainsi à pleurer toutes les émotions qu'il avait emmagasinées depuis ces derniers jours. Une heure passa. Le chat était resté tranquillement à côté de lui laissant le jeune homme pleurer mais signifiant quand même son soutient.

Naruto essuya les dernières larmes d'un revers de la main. Ses yeux bleus avaient rougis mais tout à coup il se sentait mieux. Bon, pas au point de sauter de joie, mais un poids s'était évanouie de sa poitrine et c'était un bon début.

Il avait envi de remercier la personne qui avait envoyé cette lettre et qui l'avait aidé.

Il prit un morceau de papier et écrivit quelques mots :

_Merci. Ta lettre m'a beaucoup aidé et elle m'a profondément touchée._

_Puis-je savoir ton nom afin de te remercier en personne ?_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Il plia son mot et le mit dans une enveloppe et mit la lettre sur le chat.

Le chat paru comprendre le message et s'en alla par la fenêtre pour délivrer son message.

Naruto passa la tête par la fenêtre et regarda le chat s'éloigner. Le blond sourit alors. Un vrai sourire cette fois comme ceux qu'il faisait avant. Oui, il était sur la bonne voie.

Il ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un l'observait de loin et avait vu son sourire. Cette personne sourit. « Mon Naruto-kun est de retour ! » pensa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner discrètement.

* * *

Voilà le 1er chapitre ! Alors maintenant y faut cliquer en bas à gauche pour laisser une review s'il vous plait !!

A bientôt et portez vous bien !

Tite Diablesse


	2. Lavande

Salut à tous !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Ce nouveau chapitre vous est dédié !!

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas !!

Enjoy !!

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 – Lavande**

Le soleil se couchait sur le village de Konoha. Naruto observait le village depuis le haut du mont Hokage, assit juste au dessus du visage des Hokages, tous ces grands hommes (et la seule femme) qui ont marqué l'histoire du village de part leur puissance et leur sagesse. Le Sandaime, ce vieil homme, lui manquait terriblement aujourd'hui, tout comme Sasuke, Ero-sennin et Kakashi-sensei.

Le blond avait passé la majorité de sa journée à cet endroit après que le chat soit parti le matin même. D'ailleurs cette boule de poil n'était toujours pas réapparue.

Naruto était impatient de connaître qui se cachait derrière cette lettre. Qui pouvait lui envoyé une lettre aussi touchante ? qui semblait le connaitre aussi bien ? et il n'avait jamais vu ce chat, à qui appartenait-il ?

Naruto entendit un miaulement derrière lui et il se retourna surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le chat arrivé. Le chat noir se tenait là à un mètre de lui et le fixait de ses yeux couleur lavande semblant le sonder au plus profond de son âme et semblant le comprendre parfaitement.

Le chat s'approcha du jeune homme et se frotta contre le bras de Naruto cherchant des caresses.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras et le caressa. Le chat se mit immédiatement à ronronner.

- Salut toi ! tu m'as manqué tu sais ! alors est-ce que tu as une réponse de ton maître pour moi ?, dit Naruto.

Le chat miaula comme pour lui donner une réponse et Naruto découvrit une enveloppe avec son nom écrit dessus comme sur la précédente. Il l'a pris et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Naruto,_

_Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma lettre ait pu t'aider. _

_Mon nom ? Je préfère le garder secret pour l'instant disons que tu peux m'appeler Lavande._

_J'ai l'impression que tu as sympathisé avec mon chat. Elle semble t'apprécier également. Elle s'appelle Luna. Si tu le souhaites tu peux la garder avec toi, elle pourra te tenir compagnie comme tu ne semble ne pas vouloir la compagnie des hommes peut-être que celle d'un animal te fera du bien !_

_Néanmoins, si je peux me permettre un conseil : ne reste pas trop longtemps seul, la solitude n'apporte rien alors que l'amitié et l'amour te permet de devenir plus fort. Et je parle en connaissance de cause._

_La perte d'un être cher est un moment douloureux mais on se doit de continuer d'avancer. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce-que ces êtres disparus veillent sur nous alors nous devons les rendre fier en continuant de vivre même si ça nous fait parfois mal._

_Je sais que tu traverses un moment pénible mais je sais que tu le surmonteras parce-que tu es Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage._

_Tu sais comment me joindre si tu en as besoin._

_Amicalement,_

_Lavande._

Naruto était surpris. Cette fille semblait le connaître alors qu'il ne voyait pas du tout qui elle pouvait être. Cela attisa sa curiosité. Il avait peu d'amis alors si en plus on ne comptait que les filles, il n'en restait pas beaucoup : Sakura, Ino, Hinata, et Tenten.

Sakura ? Impossible, elle serait venue directement le voir, lui aurait crié dessus et lui aurait mis son poing dans la figure.

Ino ? Un peu comme Sakura elle serait venue le voir et lui aurait crié dessus sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Hinata ? Il ne la voyait pas du tout lui envoyer des lettres, elle était si timide.

Tenten ? Elle serait venue lui parler directement ou même lui proposer un match d'entrainement.

Alors qui ?

Naruto tourna et retourna la question dans sa tête, tout en attrapant Luna dans ses bras et en s'éloignant vers son appartement. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Luna s'échappa de ses bras et se dirigeant en miaulant vers la cuisine. Naruto sortit alors de sa transe et rejoignit le chat dans la cuisine.

- Tu as faim Luna ?, dit Naruto. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir te donner à manger ?

Il chercha dans ses placards et réussit à trouver une petite boîte de thon qu'il donna à Luna. Le chat commença à manger mais elle s'arrêta, regarda Naruto et miaula durement.

Naruto s'étonna encore de la façon dont ce chat semblait le comprendre et le réprimander. Il sourit au chat.

- Tu sais quoi ? Finis ta boite de thon et après on ira chez Ichiraku prendre un bon bol de ramen !, dit Naruto.

Le chat miaula comme pour approuver et recommença à manger. En attendant, Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer. Quand il réapparut 15 minutes plus tard, Luna l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée et regarda la porte comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps d'y aller.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, on y va !!, dit Naruto.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Hinata qui allait frapper à la porte.

- Hinata ?, demanda Naruto surpris de la voir

- Na…Naruto-kun…hum…ano, commença à balbutier la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hinata ?, demanda le blond en la regardant.

La jeune femme se tût quelques secondes en fixant le sol et prit une grande inspiration. Elle leva la tête et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle détermination dans le regard.

- Naruto-kun, je suis désolée de te déranger mais l'Hokage veut te voir, dit-elle sans bégayer une seule fois ce qui surprit encore Naruto.

-O…Ok Hinata je vais la voir, répondit Naruto.

C'est à ce moment que choisi Luna pour se manifester. Elle miaula et se frotta contre les jambes d'Hinata. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers l'animal et les releva aussi tôt vers Naruto.

- Tu as un chat Naruto-kun ?, demanda Hinata.

- Euh…oui…, répondit-il.

- Il est mignon !

- Elle s'appelle Luna. Tu peux la garder avec toi pendant que je serai dans le bureau de Oba-chan ?, demanda Naruto.

- Euh…Ano…, hésita Hinata.

- Pardon Hinata, je pensais que tu venais avec moi voir Oba-chan mais c'est pas grave, je vais la prendre avec moi, dit Naruto.

- Non, c'est bon Naruto-kun, je viens avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas, je n'ai rien de spécial à faire, dit Hinata.

- Arigato, répondit simplement Naruto es esquissant un sourire.

Hinata rougit un peu. Naruto et elle s'éloignèrent vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Ils parlèrent peu durant le trajet. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau tous les 2 toujours silencieux. Naruto tourna son visage vers elle.

- Dis Hinata, je voulais aller manger des ramen chez Ichiraku quand tu es venu me chercher chez moi. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ?, demanda Naruto un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ha…Hai Na…Naruto-kun…avec plaisir, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Arigato j'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie, dit le blond.

Luna miaula à ce moment là comme pour rappeler qu'elle était là. Naruto se baissa et la prit dans ses bras pour lui donner une caresse.

- Hai je sais que tu es là mais je suis un conseil qu'on m'a donné : ne pas m'éloigner de mes amis, dit le jeune homme.

Luna leva la tête et caressa la joue de Naruto avec sa tête comme pour le réconforter.

Hinata regarda la scène très toucher par l'amitié que semblait s'être installé entre eux mais aussi par l'évident malaise de Naruto.

Elle se promit alors une chose : faire un gros effort pour être moins timide en présence du blond pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes l'espace de quelques instants durant leur dîner qu'ils allaient avoir chez Ichiraku. Elle y était bien arrivée tout à l'heure devant son appartement alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers Hinata pour la surprendre concentré comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

- Hinata ?, demanda le blond comme pour la sortir de sa rêverie.

Pas de réponse, elle semblait vraiment dans son monde. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose frappa Naruto : Elle était mignonne comme ça semblant avoir une conversation intérieure !

Il avança sa main et toucha sa joue pour la réveiller. A ce contact, Hinata sursauta et tourna son visage vers lui.

- Dé…désolé Naruto j'étais ailleurs, dit la jeune femme.

- C'est rien, répondit le blond. Bon je te laisse Luna et je rentre voir Oba-chan sinon elle va me tuer ! A tout de suite Hinata, dit Naruto avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer sans avoir y été invité.

- Hai, je t'attends ici, dit Hinata.

Hinata entendit l'éternel : « Salut Obaa-chan ! Ca va ? » et l'éternel réponse qui va avec : « Naruto !!! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !!! ».

Puis les voix diminuèrent et la jeune Hyuuga n'entendit plus rien.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de la porte de l'Hokage, Luna toujours dans ses bras. Elle baissa alors les yeux vers le chat et lui sourit.

- Arigato Luna-chan pour ce que tu fais pour lui, dit Hinata.

- De rien Hinata-sama, lui répondit le chat.

(Et oui, Luna parle ! LOL est-ce que vous l'aviez vu venir celle là ??)

- Dis-moi, comment va-t-il ?, demanda la jeune fille.

- Un peu mieux, vos lettres lui font vraiment du bien même s'il essaie de se creuser les méninges pour savoir qui est Lavande, répondit le chat. J'ai réussi à le faire dormir un peu et à le convaincre de manger.

- Arigato de veiller sur lui pour moi, dit Hinata.

- C'est un garçon très attachant même si ça ne fait que 2 jours que je suis avec lui. Vous avez beaucoup en commun tous les 2, même si vous allez me dire le contraire Hinata-sama. Vous n'êtes pas faible, maîtresse ! Tous les 2 vous avez connus la perte de personnes chères, vous connaissez ce que veut dire le mot solitude, vous êtes tous les 2 sincères, vous chérissez vos amis et vous en devenez plus fort, dit Luna en fixant Hinata. Maintenant, après avoir rencontré Naruto, je comprends pourquoi vous êtes tombée amoureuse de lui Hinata-sama!, dit le chat une pointe de malice dans le regard.

- LUNA !!!! Ne…, cria Hinata.

Mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspend car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un Naruto paniqué.

- Hinata !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Naruto de l'angoisse dans la voix.

- Euh…Ano…Ri…Rien…C'est juste que…Je…jouais avec Luna et…elle…elle m'a griffé sans faire exprès, répondit Hinata lançant un regard en biais au chat pour lui dire de se taire.

Luna miaula et se frotta contre les jambes de la jeune femme comme pour signifier à Naruto que tout allait bien.

- Hinata ?

La jeune femme leva la tête et son regard tomba sur l'Hokage qui semblait surprise de la voir ici.

- Hokage-sama !, dit Hinata en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les yeux de Tsunade découvrirent le chat toujours dans les jambes de la jeune fille, puis son regard revint vers la Hyuuga.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne t'ai pas convoqué !, dit l'Hokage.

- Euh…Ano…en fait, je…, commença la jeune fille gênée.

- En fait, elle m'attend on doit aller manger, répondit Naruto à sa place.

Tsunade fut surprise de cette révélation, puis son regard se balada de Naruto à Hinata, puis de Hinata à Naruto et ainsi de suite pendant quelques secondes, pour finalement afficher un sourire entendu.

Hinata rougit instantanément en comprenant les pensées de l'Hokage.

- Ano…Hokage-sama…Ne…ne pensez pas que…, commença Hinata.

Naruto ne comprenait pas la réaction de Tsunade. Puis, ça lui sauta aux yeux : Tsunade pensait qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Hinata et qu'ils étaient ensemble !

- Oba-chan !! Tu embarrasses Hinata-chan ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses !, dit Naruto. On ne sort pas ensemble, on va juste manger !

Hinata rougit encore plus : Naruto l'avait appelé « Hinata-chan » ! mais bon d'un autre côté il s'était empressé de détromper les pensées de l'Hokage. Mais il avait eu raison car ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

- Bon on te laisse Oba-chan ! J'ai vraiment faim ! On y va Hinata ?, dit Naruto.

- Hai Naruto-kun ! A bientôt Hokage-sama, bonne soirée, dit Hinata en s'inclinant devant Tsunade.

- Bonne soirée les jeunes !, répondit Tsunade.

Ils commencèrent à partir tous les 2 suivis de Luna.

- Naruto !, appela Tsunade et le blond se retourna pour la regarder. N'oublie pas, il t'attend demain au lever du soleil.

- Hai je sais j'y serai Oba-chan. A demain, répondit Naruto en reprenant sa marche avec Hinata.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2. Comment va se passer ce dîner entre Naruto et Hinata ? Qui attend Naruto le lendemain et pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait que Luna parle ?

Attention les paris sont ouverts !! J'attends vos spéculations !!

Le chapitre 3 est presque fini qui est-ce que ça intéresse ? Attention le nombre de review influencera la date de publication du prochain chapitre ! Alors laissez tous un petit mot !

A bientôt

Tite Diablesse


	3. Dernière soirée à Konoha

Salut à tous !

Comment ça va ?

Pour finir ce weekend en beauté voilà le chapitre 3 !

Une bonne majorité d'entre vous ont deviné qui était Luna ! bon c'était pas super dur j'avoue !

Il y a un **petit sondage** à la fin du chapitre pour une idée que j'ai pour le prochain chapitre donc merci par avance d'y répondre !

Merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !! ça me motive pour vous écrire tout pleins de chapitres LOL !!! donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour avoir le prochain chapitre en ligne le plus tôt possible !!

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 – dernière soirée à Konoha

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Ichiraku qui avait dû construire un restaurant provisoire puisque le sien avait été détruit par l'attaque de Pain.

- Yo Naruto ! Ca va ? Ca fait quelques jours que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Je pensais que tu étais en mission, dit Ichiraku.

- Non, j'étais au village. J'étais dans une phase de déprime mais ça va mieux maintenant !, assura le blond.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?, demanda le vieil homme.

- Rien, j'ai déraillé et quelqu'un m'a remis sur les rails !, dit Naruto énigmatique.

Ichiraku le regarda bizarrement alors que Hinata était surprise par la façon dont il avait dit ça presque en remerciant cette personne.

- Aller vieil homme ! J'ai faim ! Allons-y pour 4 bols de ramen au porc ! et pour toi Hinata ?, demanda la blond en se tournant vers la jeune fille à ses côtés en affichant son éternel sourire.

- Un ramen au porc pour moi, répondit la jeune fille.

- C'est parti !, répondit Ichiraku en se mettant au travail.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir sourire Naruto-kun !, dit Hinata.

- Hum ?, demanda le blond en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je voulais dire que tu as retrouvé…ou du moins tu essaies de retrouver le sourire que tu avais avant ton combat contre Pain, expliqua Hinata.

Naruto la regarda surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille lui fasse ce genre de remarques. Elle semblait l'avoir beaucoup observé. Soudain autre chose le frappa.

- Tu ne bégayes plus Hinata !, s'exclama Naruto.

La pauvre Hyuuga rougit instantanément à ces paroles.

- Ano…je…j'essaie de…j'essai de faire des efforts à ce sujet, dit Hinata.

- Gomen, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, ça t'embarrasse surtout que tu fais des efforts, dit Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto-kun. J'essaie de m'améliorer sur beaucoup de points, dit Hinata. Ma timidité, mon bégayement et mes techniques de combat sont mes priorités !

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Naruto.

- Hum ?, demanda Hinata ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

- Pourquoi tu veux améliorer tout ça. Tu es très bien comme tu es, dit Naruto.

- Arigato, Naruto-kun. Mais je veux progresser et m'améliorer pour une certaine personne, dit Hinata toujours le rouge aux joues.

- Et c'est pour qui ?, demanda Naruto.

- C'est…c'est un secret, mais peut-être qu'un jour tu le sauras, dit Hinata toujours rouge (ben c'est Naruto hein on le changera pas il est trop aveugle !!!).

- Ok, répondit Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, de quoi Tsunade-sama parlait-elle tout à l'heure ?, demanda Hinata. Elle a dit que quelqu'un t'attendait demain au lever du soleil, précisa Hinata devant son regard interrogatif.

- Ah ça !, dit Naruto en restant silencieux et pensif quelques secondes. Autant le dire tout de suite, je repars m'entraîner avec les grenouilles, Fukasaku-sensei vient me chercher demain matin au lever du soleil pour que je finisse mon entraînement de Sennin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais partir.

- Ah !, dit doucement Hinata son regard se voilant de tristesse.

Néanmoins, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Ca réaction étonna un peu Naruto.

- Alors je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton entraînement. Tu es déjà très fort Naruto-kun et je sais que tu le deviendras encore plus ! Tu vas me manquer mais j'ai hâte de voir les progrès que tu auras faits ! Bon, pour ta dernière soirée à Konoha on va passer une bonne soirée !, dit Hinata pleine d'entrain.

La réaction de la jeune fille surprit beaucoup Naruto. Où était passée la timide Hinata qu'il connaissait ? Il inclina la tête sur le côté et sourit à la jeune femme.

- Arigato Hinata ! Tu réussis à me faire oublier mes problèmes et mes doutes et tu me donnes de l'espoir pour le futur. Je te promets de m'entraîner très dur et de t'impressionner par mes progrès. A mon retour, on fera un combat amical pour savoir si on a bien progressé.

- Hai !, répondit Hinata avec enthousiasme.

- Tu as déjà beaucoup changé Hinata !, dit un peu plus doucement Naruto.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Naruto se pencha vers elle et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un peu perdu tous les 2 par le geste du blond et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Et voilà les ramens !! Bon appétit !!, cria Ichiraku en déposant les bols devant eux.

Ils sursautèrent un peu tous les 2 redescendant sur terre. Ils fixèrent leur bol et rougirent un peu (surtout Hinata !!).

- Itadakimas !, cria Naruto avant de se jeter sur son 1er bol.

Hinata commença à manger également. Quelques minutes plus tard, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Hinata lui demanda de lui parler du 1er entrainement qu'il avait eu avec les grenouilles. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et lui raconta les trucs cools et les souffrances qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à discuter, se racontant des anecdotes sur des missions et leurs entraînements. Ils quittèrent Ichiraku vers les 11h du soir. Naruto raccompagna Hinata jusqu'à chez elle, Luna était parti depuis longtemps préférant laisser les 2 adolescents seuls. Arriver à destination, ils se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Arigato pour la soirée Hinata ! Ca m'a fait du bien de ne pas ruminer mes pensées !, dit Naruto. Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

- Hai bien sur !, dit-elle sans hésitation.

- Tu pourras dire aux autres que je suis parti pour mon entraînement et que je m'excuse pour mon attitude de ses derniers jours. Je laisserai une lettre pour Sakura-chan à Oba-chan demain matin, tu pourras lui remettre ?

- Hai, répondit-elle avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Il est toujours amoureux d'elle ! je me suis fais des illusions encore une fois !! »pensa Hinata. (mais non Hina tu verras je fais arranger ça pour toi LOL)

- Je ne peux pas partir sans m'excuser auprès de ma sœur de cœur, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, dit Naruto en regardant le ciel étoilé.

- Ta…ta sœur ??, demanda Hinata surprise.

- Eh bien oui, je considère Sakura-chan comme ma grande sœur ! Je lui ai longtemps couru après mais j'ai réalisé depuis un bon moment que son cœur appartient à Sasuke-teme. On se considère comme frère et sœur, tout comme je considère Sasuke comme un frère, expliqua Naruto. (et voilà comment l'auteur fait un retournement de situation en faveur de son personnage ! on applaudit svp !!)

- Hai je comprends parfaitement ! Ne t'inquiète pas je lui donnerai, dit Hinata avec un sourire (tu m'étonnes y a plus d'obstacles pour elle, enfin sauf l'aveuglement de Naruto ^_^'').

- Merci. Alors je te dis à bientôt, dit Naruto.

- A bientôt Naruto-kun ! Je te promets que tu ne me reconnaitras pas quand tu reviendras !, dit Hinata avec un sourire.

- Je suis sûr que tu auras beaucoup progressé ! Mais ne change pas trop quand même j'aime bien la personne que tu es !, dit Naruto.

Hinata rougit un peu. Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un bisou sur le front avant de lui dire « Au Revoir » une dernière fois, de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

Hinata resta là dans la rue à le regarder s'éloigner. Quand il ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, sa main toucha l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les étoiles.

- Oui je deviendrai bien plus forte et je changerai…pour toi Naruto-kun !, dit la jeune femme avant de rentrer chez elle.

En rentrant chez lu, Naruto trouva Luna endormi sur le canapé du salon. Il s'approcha d'elle et la caressa. Le chat ouvrit un œil paresseux pour le regarder et le referma aussi tôt pour se rendormir.

Naruto la laissa tranquille et se dirigea vers la table du salon en prenant en passant une feuille et un stylo. Il s'installa et écrivit sa lettre pour Sakura. Il écrivit aussi une lettre pour Lavande lui expliquant son départ imminent.

Quand il eut fini, il réveilla Luna pour lui demander de porter la lettre à Lavande. Le chat ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir été réveillée mais elle obéit quand même et disparut par la fenêtre.

Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormi.

Naruto se réveilla le lendemain un peu avant l'aube, un peu troublé par le rêve qu'il avait fait où une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit était présente.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le miaulement de Luna. Il la découvrit au pied de son lit, une enveloppe posée près d'elle. Il l'a prit et l'a lu.

_Cher Naruto,_

_Je suis triste de savoir que tu repars déjà mais heureuse à la pensée que tu progresseras encore._

_Ca me ferait plaisir de garder contact avec toi durant ton entrainement si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Garde Luna avec toi, elle sera notre messager et elle te tiendra compagnie. Luna est une invocation alors elle saura où me trouver et elle reviendra facilement vers toi. Occupe-toi bien d'elle, c'est une très bonne amie à moi !_

_A bientôt Naruto et bon courage pour ton entrainement._

_Lavande_

Naruto sourit. Il était content de pouvoir garder contact avec Lavande ce qui pourra l'aider à mieux la connaître et peut-être savoir qui se cache derrière ce pseudo. Il se tourna vers Luna.

- Je suis content que tu viennes avec moi !, dit Naruto.

- Moi aussi Naruto-sama !, répondit Luna.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous la surprise et il resta silencieux en fixant Luna qui lui souriait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux le temps qu'il assimile l'information. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent.

- AH MAIS TU PARLES !!!, cria Naruto en se mettant debout et en reculant contre le mur pour mettre de la distance entre eux (en style manga !!).

- Pas besoin de crier Naruto-sama je ne suis pas sourde ! et oui je parle et alors ?, demanda Luna.

- Tu…tu…tu…parles !! tu parles !! ça veut dire que tu comprends tout ce que je dis et que tu peux répéter tout ce que je dis ! Tu…tu as répété tout ce que j'ai dit à Lavande ?, demanda Naruto.

- Non Naruto-sama, dit Luna. Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris ? Les grenouilles que vous invoquez parlent également.

- C'est pas pareil parce-que…parce-que tu ne parlais pas au début !!, dit Naruto.

Naruto s'assit par terre et fixa Luna.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Naruto-sama ?, demanda le chat.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Naruto-sama ? je ne mérite pas autant de respect !, dit Naruto.

- Pourquoi donc ? vous êtes un ninja remarquable et ma maitresse vous respect beaucoup, expliqua Luna.

Soudain, le blond tapa son poing droit dans sa main gauche signe qu'il venait d'avoir une idée brillante (heu…naruto tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ??? -_-'')

- Tu vas pouvoir me dire qui est ta maitresse !! J'ai très envie de savoir qui elle est !!, dit Naruto.

- Désolé Naruto-sama mais je ne vous dirai rien, elle veut garder son identité secrète, dit Luna.

- Aller, Luna-chan, s'il te plaît !!!, supplia Naruto en s'approchant d'elle en lui faisant des yeux suppliant.

- Non Naruto-sama je ne dirai rien à ce sujet ! dit Luna en tournant la tête pour mettre fin à cette discussion.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix !, dit Naruto.

Luna tourna la tête vers lui intriguée par ses paroles, mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire que Naruto sautait déjà sur elle. Il l'attrapa et commença à la chatouiller. Luna explosa de rire.

- Aller dit moi qui est Lavande et j'arrête ma torture !!, dit Naruto.

- Na…ahahah…Naruto…ahahah…sama…ahahah…arr…ahahah…arrêtez…ahahah…je ne…ahahah…dirai…ahahah…rien…ahahah…vous…ahahah…allez…ahahah…être…ahahah…en retard…ahahah, réussit à dire Luna.

Naruto suspendit son geste et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle avait raison le soleil allait se lever dans peu de temps et s'il arrivait en retard Fukasaku-sensei allait être en colère ce qui lui faudra une torture en plus à son entrainement.

- Bon tu as de la chance mais j'arriverai à t'arracher son nom, dit Naruto.

- Bien sur !, répondit Luna de façon ironique.

Naruto disparut dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et en sortit 10 minutes plus tard. Il fit rapidement son sac. Il fit signe à Luna qu'ils devaient y aller.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Tsunade au moment où le soleil se levait. Naruto comme à son habitude entra sans frapper et reçut une remontrance de Tsunade. Fukasaku était déjà là.

- Tu es prêt Naruto-chan ?, demanda Fukaku.

- Hai Fukasaku-sensei, dit Naruto.

C'est à ce moment que Fukasaku remarqua Luna.

- Qui est-ce Naruto-chan ?, demanda Fukasaku.

- Voici Luna, c'est l'invocation d'une amie qui voudrait que je l'emmène avec moi si ça ne vous dérange pas Fukasaku-sensei, expliqua Naruto.

Fukasaku fixa Luna quelques secondes et réfléchit.

- Je ne vois pas d'objection Naruto-chan, dit Fukasaku. Bienvenue Luna-san.

- Merci Fukasaku-sama. Je ne vous gênerai pas dans votre entraînement. Je vous présente également les salutations de mon clan, dit Luna.

- Merci Luna-san, dit Fukasaku.

Naruto se tourna vers Tsunade. Il lui tendit sa lettre pour Sakura lui expliquant que Hinata viendra la chercher pour la remettre à sa destinataire.

- Oba-chan tiens-moi au courant de la situation du village et je veux dire par là tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, ne me cache rien, je suis là pour t'aider et protéger ce qui reste du village. Je sais qu'ero-sennin aurait voulu que je t'aide et te protège. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi, je reviendrai aussitôt, dit Naruto plein de détermination dans le regard.

Cela toucha Tsunade. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour le village et ceux qu'il aime.

- Hai Naruto je te tiendrai au courant, dit Tsunade en affichant un sourire.

- Je t'enverrai une grenouille de temps en temps pour te parler de l'avancer de mon entrainement et surtout pour te dire quand je reviens, dit Naruto.

Tsunade acquiesça de la tête.

- Très bien, nous y allons, dit Fukasaku.

Il commença une série de signes. Luna sauta dans les bras de Naruto.

- A bientôt Oba-chan et prend soin d'eux pendant mon absence, dit Naruto.

Tsunade ne put rien rajouter car ils disparurent tous les 3 dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau et admira le soleil illuminer le village dévasté par l'Akatsuki. Oui, elle reconstruira ce village qui fut chérit par 4 Hokages avant elle. Ce sera long et difficile, mais elle y arrivera avec l'aide de tous les membres du village.

Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette qui se tenait sur le toit d'un immeuble non loin de là et qui regardait dans sa direction. Elle reconnut facilement la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu nuit. Hinata lui sourit, lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparut.

- Tu as déjà beaucoup changé depuis quelques jours, jeune Hinata ! Et je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises ! Tu ferais une bonne épouse pour le futur Hokage que sera Naruto !, dit Tsunade un sourire aux lèvres et plein de malice dans le regard.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 3 !

Je vous ai gâté : 3 chapitres en un weekend c'est exceptionnel donc ne vous attendez pas à autant de chapitres tous les weekends !!

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

**Petit sondage : J'ai bien envie de relooker Hinata vous en pensez quoi ? Vous verriez quoi ? donnez moi vos idées !!**

**Prochain chapitre : Naruto Uzumaki is back !!**

Hi hi je fais kiffer d'écrire ce chapitre !!! Y aura de l'action !! Perso je pense que Tsunade va mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire au bout d'un moment !

A bientôt !

**Tite Diablesse**


	4. Naruto Uzumaki's back !

**Hello !!**

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 qui fait son apparition !! Apparemment il était assez attendu !! LOL**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé et surtout à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis pour le look d'Hinata ça a bien modifié ma première idée et j'ai mixé les idées. J'espère que vous aimerez !!**

**Désolée pour le retard en voici les raisons : **

**- je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire le weekend dernier (devoir à faire pour mes cours)**

**- je ne voulais pas bâcler le chapitre**

**- je n'arrivai pas à me décider pour le relooking d'Hinata et la tenue de Naruto.**

**Mais bon comme vous le voyez le chapitre est là !!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**C'est parti : « New Chapter No Jutsu !! »**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 – Naruto

** Uzumaki's back ! ****(Naruto Uzumaki est de retour !)**

C'était une belle journée à Konoha. Le village avait été entièrement reconstruit et il était pratiquement revenu à son état d'origine.

Une jeune fille se tenait sur le mont Hokage. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit aux reflets mauves volaient autour d'elle. Elle regardait le ciel qui avait une belle couleur bleu azur.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Naruto-kun ! Quand vas-tu revenir ? Je sais que ça ne devrait pas tarder, mais tu ne m'as pas donné la date exacte dans ta dernière lettre. »

Hinata soupira.

« Quelle idée de vouloir faire une surprise à Lavande et à Tsunade-sama ! Hihihi Tsunade-sama risque de faire une crise cardiaque ! La pauvre à son âge elle n'a pas besoin de ça ! »

Hinata tourna son regard vers le village qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Elle sourit.

- Je t'attends Naruto-kun ! Reviens vite ! J'ai hâte que tu vois tous les progrès que j'ai fait et que je vois ceux que tu as fait, dit Hinata à mi-voix.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur le village et se leva.

- Bien ! Il faut que j'y aille où Shikamaru va m'en vouloir d'être en retard !, dit la jeune fille.

Elle partit vers l'appartement de Shikamaru.

_Mont Myouboku_

Naruto méditait, assis en tailleur, près de la cascade d'huile qu'il avait utilisé pour s'initier au senjustsu la première fois qu'il était venu au Mont Myouboku avec Fukasaku.

Luna était allongé à côté de lui et elle dormait.

Il sentit que Gamakichi se dirigeait vers lui. En effet, la grenouille arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, juste avant que Gamakichi ne s'arrête à 1 mètre de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gamakichi ?, demanda Naruto.

- Naruto, Fukasaku-sama t'attend. C'est l'heure !, répondit Gamakichi.

- Ok je te suis. Luna on y va !, dit Naruto est se levant.

- Hai Naruto-sama, dit Luna en s'étirant et en rejoignant Naruto et Gamakichi.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les 3 et rejoignirent Fukasaku quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ah te voilà Naruto-chan !, dit Fukasaku. On va y aller si tu es prêt ?

- Hai Fukasaku-sensei ! J'ai hâte de revoir Konoha !, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

- Bien alors allons-y !, dit Fukasaku.

Naruto passa le gros rouleau de Jiraya dans son dos.

- A bientôt Gamakichi ! Entraine-toi bien je risque d'avoir besoin de toi !, dit Naruto avec Luna sur les épaules.

- Hai Naruto compte sur moi !, répondit Gamakichi.

- Bye !, dit Naruto en faisant un signe de la main avant de disparaitre.

Naruto réapparut dans la forêt près de la porte Nord de Konoha. Fukasaku, Naruto et Luna se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du village.

Kotestu et Izumo étaient comme à leur habitude au poste de garde de la porte Nord. Ils somnolaient tous les 2 et levèrent à peine les yeux en voyant le petit groupe approché. Ce n'est que quand Naruto passa devant le poste de garde qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux et… BOUM !! Ils tombèrent de leur chaise. Ils se levèrent précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Naruto se retourna à cause du bruit causé par les 2 gardes.

- Yo Kotestu et Izumo ! Ca va ?, dit le blond en agitant la main tout en continuant de marcher.

- Na…na…naruto c'est toi ?, demanda Izumo.

- Ben oui qui d'autre ?, demanda le jeune homme. Je vais voir Oba-chan à plus tard !

Le silence retomba, chacun des 2 gardes perdus dans leurs pensées mais les yeux toujours écarquillés sous la surprise.

- On…on…dirait…, commença Kotestu

- le…Yondaime…, finit Izumo

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

- Dis Izumo Godaime sait que Naruto revient aujourd'hui ?, demanda Kotestu.

- Non, je crois que Hokage-sama va faire une crise cardiaque !, répondit Izumo.

Ils se rassirent sur leur chaise et reprirent leur petite pause sachant qu'ils risquaient d'être réveillés dans peu de temps par les cris de Tsunade.

Naruto avança dans Konoha regardant le village reconstruit. Il remarqua facilement les aménagements qu'avaient faits Tsunade. Ca lui faisait un bien fou de revoir son village debout et pas cette image de désolation lorsqu'il était parti voilà plus d'un an. Oui, ça faisait presque 1 an et demi qu'il était parti s'entraîner au Mont Myouboku. Le village, les ramens d'Ichiraku, Iruka-sensei, ses amis, Tsunade-Oba-chan, le mont Hokage : tout lui avait manqué et c'était bon d'être de retour chez soi !

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage avec un regard surpris. Naruto n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop heureux d'être chez lui et attendant avec impatience de voir Tsunade. Il entra dans l'immeuble et monta vers le bureau. Personne ne l'empêcha d'arriver devant la porte du bureau du Godaime. Il prit une profonde inspiration, un grand sourire « made in naruto » s'afficha sur son visage, il tourna la poignée de la porte et entra suivi de Fukasaku et Luna.

- OOOBBBAAA-CCCHHHAAANNN !!, cria Naruto.

Tsunade fut surprise par l'interruption et elle recracha tout le sake qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Enervée d'avoir gâché son sake et par réflexe, elle lança la première chose qu'elle avait dans sa main droite : c'est-à-dire la bouteille de sake ! Tout en lançant l'objet, elle se leva de sa chaise pour lancer l'objet.

- NARUTO !!, cria-t-elle. COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS TE…

Elle s'interrompit net. Elle regarda la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle et qui avait évité de justesse la bouteille qu'elle avait lancée et qui avait causé un trou dans le mur.

- Naruto…, murmura Tsunade.

- Hey Oba-chan comment ça va ?, dit Naruto un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Tsunade ne répondit pas. Elle fit quelques pas lents pour contourner son bureau puis semblant recouvrir de son choc elle se jeta dans les bras du blond et se mit presque instantanément à pleurer.

- Naruto…tu es revenu !, dit Tsunade.

- Hai Oba-chan je t'avais dis que je reviendrai, dit Naruto en la serrant dans ses bras.

Tsunade sécha ses larmes après quelques secondes et réalisa son comportement. Elle se tourna vers Fukasaku.

- Excusez-moi Fukasaku-sama j'oublie tous mes devoirs, dit Tsunade.

- Ce n'est rien Tsunade, je sais que notre Naruto-chan est très attachant, répondit Fukasaku.

- Merci d'avoir supervisé son entrainement, dit Tsunade. Il n'a pas été trop difficile ?

- Oh bien au contraire ! et puis je n'ai fait que lui donner quelques conseils, il a mené son entrainements pratiquement tout seul, répondit Fukasaku.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Tsunade avec un regard interrogateur, puis se tourna vers le blond. Raconte moi ça Naruto.

Ils s'assirent tous et Naruto commença son récit de la dernière année écoulée.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant près de 2 heures de l'entrainement de Naruto mais aussi de la situation du village et des rumeurs qui circulaient dans le monde ninja.

- Naruto, j'aimerai que tu passes un test, dit Tsunade.

- Un test ? Pour quoi faire ?, demanda Naruto.

- Premièrement pour voir tes progrès, et deuxièmement parce que tu es encore techniquement un genin et que j'aimerai que tu montes de grade, expliqua Tsunade.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent laissant un Naruto la bouche ouverte.

- Je…QUOI ?, cria-t-il

- et bien oui, tu n'as jamais pu repasser l'examen Chuunin donc tu es encore un Genin, expliqua Tsunade. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai te faire passer un test qui aura une forme assez officielle : le seigneur du pays du feu et quelques hauts notables du pays seront là pour assister à ton test.

- C'est quoi comme genre de test ?, demanda le blond.

- Tu devras te battre contre un Juunin du village. Si tu arrives à le battre il est possible que tu sois promu directement Juunin. Les règles seront plus ou moins les même que lors de la phase finale de l'examen Chuunin, expliqua Tsunade. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix je ne veux pas rester Genin toute ma vie ! Je me vois mal devenir le premier Hokage qui soit un Genin !, dit Naruto.

Tsunade lui sourit. Le rêve de Naruto était toujours là.

- Tu souhaites toujours devenir Hokage ?, demande Tsunade.

- Hai ! Mais 2 autres rêves sont venus s'ajouter à celui là !, dit Naruto en souriant.

- Lesquels ?, demanda Tsunade curieuse.

- Protéger les personnes qui me sont chères et fonder une famille, répondit Naruto en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre.

Tsunade le regarda surprise, et ne sachant quoi dire pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, elle afficha un doux sourire.

- Tu as bien grandi Naruto, dit Tsunade. Il faudra qu'on ait une discussion tous les 2 après ton test il y a 2 ou 3 choses dont je dois te parler.

Le blond redirigea son regard sur elle et la sonda essayant de chercher quel sujet elle voulait aborder. Mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Il décida de changer de sujet.

- Au fait Oba-chan, quand aura lieu le test et qui sera mon adversaire ?, demanda Naruto.

- Il aura lieu demain si ça te va, dit Tsunade et Naruto acquiesça de la tête. Et ton adversaire sera…

Sa phrase resta en suspend car on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, cria Tsunade.

La porte s'ouvrit et une magnifique jeune femme entra.

- Tsunade-sama, vous m'avez…, commença la jeune fille mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant les personne présentes dans le bureau.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Tsunade mais seule Luna le remarqua.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur Naruto et le blond leva le regard vers elle. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ils se détaillèrent rapidement et ils se fixèrent sans parler.

Naruto avait un peu changé depuis l'année passée. A 17 ans, il avait encore grandi de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs. Sa combinaison était entièrement noire et il y avait quelques bandes orange dessus autour des chevilles et des poignets. Sur sa combinaison il portait un manteau blanc sans manches et il y avait des flammes orange en bas du manteau.

Le gros rouleau de Jiraya était posé à côté de lui. Son style était plus ou moins le même que celui qu'il avait lors de son combat contre Pain.

Il avait un peu plus de muscle qu'avant. Il faisait vraiment penser au Yondaime.

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant Naruto était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur bleu nuit attachés en une tresse sur le côté se terminant par un long ruban couleur lavande et 2 mèches tombaient au niveau de ses tempes jusqu'à ses épaules.

Son bandeau de Konoha était à son cou. Elle portait un kimono court lui arrivant juste au niveau des hanches. Le kimono avait des manches longues évasées. Il était de couleur beige avec des bandes de couleurs lavande et bleu azur sur les poignets, le bas et le col. Il y avait le symbole du Yin Yang dans le dos, un soleil jaune-orangé sur l'épaule droite et le symbole du clan Hyuuga sur l'épaule gauche. Une ceinture assez large lavande et bleu azur retenait son kimono et tombait sur le côté jusqu'à ses genoux.

Elle portait un short noir assez court qui laissait voir ses longues et fines jambes. Elle portait des sandales ninja noires qui s'arrêtaient à la cheville.

Naruto et la jeune fille se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes : l'azur rencontrant l'améthyste. Le monde sembla disparaitre autour d'eux les laissant seuls dans leur bulle, leur cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

« whaou ! elle est superbe ! », pensa Naruto.

« Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce…est-ce que… », pensa Hinata.

Tsunade observa leur réaction avec intérêt avant de décider de briser un peu à regret leur petite bulle. Elle failli éclater de rire lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une petite goutte de sang tomba du nez du blond. Elle se tourna vers la jeune Hyuuga et se racla la gorge pour les ramener sur terre.

- Hum Hum ! Bonjour Hinata !, dit Tsunade.

Les 2 adolescents se tournèrent vers elle. Naruto afficha un air surpris et reporta son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Hi…Hina…Hinata ?, demanda Naruto complètement ébahi.

Hinata se tourna de nouveau vers le blond. Elle baissa le regard vers ses pieds et instantanément son tic avec ses index réapparut.

- Bon…Bon…jour…Na…Naruto-…kun…, bégaya Hinata. Bon…bon retour… à Konoha.

- Merci Hinata ! Whaou tu as changé c'est incroyable tu es magnifique, dit Naruto.

La jeune fille rougit fortement au compliment.

- Ari…arigato…Naruto-kun !, répondit Hinata.

- Désolée de couper votre charmante conversation, dit Tusnade et les 2 adolescents se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle.

- Désolée Tsunade-sama !, dit Hinata sans bégayer et en parlant fort et distinctement.

« Elle est incroyable ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle n'a pas bégayé et qu'elle sait s'imposer et dès qu'elle se tient devant Naruto tout ça par en fumée ! Ah l'amour ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous rends bête ! » pensa Tsunade.

- Merci d'être venu Hinata, dit Tsunade tout en se tournant vers Naruto. La réponse à ta question est juste devant toi !

Naruto la regarda ne semblant pas comprendre ce que Tsunade lui disait puis tout à coup tout s'éclaira.

- Tu…tu veux dire que…Hinata est…mon adversaire ?, demanda Naruto surpris.

- NANI ???, demanda Hinata.

- Hai j'organise un test demain pour éventuellement promouvoir Naruto au rang de Juunin et c'est toi qui va le tester Hinata devant le seigneur du pays du feu, quelques hauts dignitaires du pays et les chefs de clan du village, expliqua Tsunade.

Hinata regarda sérieusement Tsunade et réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Hai Tsunade-sama, répondit-elle finalement.

- Hinata ?, demanda Naruto.

- Ha…hai…Naruto-kun, dit la jeune fille

- Tu es Juunin ?, demanda Naruto.

- Euh…hai…depuis…quelques semaines, répondit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai !! Quelle honte !!, cria Naruto.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris.

- Gomenasai Naruto-kun, dit doucement Hinata.

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas Hinata !, dit Naruto.

La jeune fille leva le regard vers lui surprise.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois Juunin tu le mérites ! C'est juste que…VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ? J'AI 17 ANS ET JE SUIS ENCORE GENIN ALORS QUE TOUS MES AMIS SONT JUUNIN OU CHUUNIN ET GAARA EST MEME KAZEKAGE DEPUIS 3 ANS !!!, dit Naruto est pleurant !!

Hinata rigola et tout le monde la regarda.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun je suis sûre que tu passeras haut la main le test de demain, dit-elle.

Naruto la regarda quelques secondes.

- Arigato Hinata !, dit le blond en affichant un sourire « made in naruto » qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

- Bien ! cela étant règle je vous dis à demain à 9h au stade, dit Tsunade. J'ai encore plein de paperasse qui m'attend !

- Tu parles elle veut juste boire son sake !, dit Naruto doucement.

- NARUTO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?, cria Tsunade en levant son poing prête à frapper.

- Rien…rien Oba-chan, dit Naruto ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de l'Hokage.

Il se tourna vers Hinata et avançant vers la sortie.

- Dis Hinata tu sais où sont les autres ?, demanda le blond.

- Hai on doit se retrouver dans 1h chez Ichiraku qui est devenu notre quartier général pour se retrouver. Tu n'as cas venir là-bas pour tous les voir, répondit Hinata sans bégayer ce que remarqua Naruto.

- Hai je veux d'abord faire un saut à mon appartement, tu m'y accompagnes ?, demanda le jeune homme.

- Ha…hai, répondit Hinata en rougissant légèrement.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les 2, Luna trottinant derrière eux, sous le regard de Tsunade et Fukasaku.

**

* * *

**

Alors vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? Le nouveau look d'Hinata vous plaît ? Je précise qu'elle n'aura pas toujours les cheveux tressés je changerai de temps à autre.

**Donnez moi votre avis et vos conseils en me laissant une review svp !!**

**Prochain chapitre : Naruto VS Hinata**

**Merci encore de lire ma fic !**

**A bientôt **

**Tite Diablesse**


	5. Naruto VS Hinata : le test

**Salut à tous !!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Apparemment j'ai réussi à satisfaire tout le monde avec le nouveau look d'Hinata donc je suis contente !! Comme vous avez pu le constater il y a pas mal de référence à Naruto dans le look d'Hinata : le soleil, le Yin Yang, la couleur bleu azur.**

**A la demande de pas mal de monde je n'ai pas trop touché au caractère d'Hinata. Je lui ai juste donné un peu plus confiance en elle et vous verrez d'autres petits changements au fil des chapitres.**

**Voilà la rencontre tant attendue ! En écrivant ce chapitre je me suis rendu compte que les scènes de combats ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort ! J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez !!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 – Naruto VS Hinata : le test

Le soleil caressa doucement la joue de Naruto ce qui réveilla doucement le jeune homme. Il ouvrit les yeux et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut son appartement et se remémora les évènements de la vieille.

Après son rendez-vous avec Tsunade, il était rentré à son appartement avec Hinata et Luna. L'appartement était parfaitement propre ce qui étonna le blond et il se tourna vers Hinata cherchant une réponse. Elle lui expliqua complètement gênée qu'elle avait proposé à Tsunade de tenir son appartement en état pendant son absence avec l'aide de Sakura et Ino. Le jeune homme la remercia pour cette attention. Il prie une douche rapide et mit des vêtements propres pendant qu'Hinata buvait une tasse de thé.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cimetière où Naruto voulut « saluer » Jiraya, Kakashi, Asuma et le Sandaime avant de partir retrouver ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Ichiraku tout le monde était déjà là et attendait Hinata. Ils furent tous surpris de voir le blond et une fois le choc passé, tous se précipitèrent sur lui et le bombardèrent de questions. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée à s'amuser et à rattraper le temps perdu.

Naruto rentra en fin de soirée chez lui pour pouvoir dormir un peu et être en forme pour son test. Hinata était partie un peu avant lui.

Quand il arriva chez lui il trouva une lettre de Lavande sur la table et Luna endormie sur son lit. Lavande lui souhaitait un bon retour parmi les siens et bonne chance pour son test du lendemain. Il n'avait pas pu trouver son identité jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais maintenant qu'il était de retour à Konoha son investigation allait commencer, foi de Naruto Uzumaki !!

Il s'était vraiment lié d'amitié avec Lavande depuis son départ car elle était son seul lien, à part Tsunade, avec Konoha. Ils avaient appris à se connaître tous les 2, se révélant parfois leurs pensées les plus secrètes et leurs réelles opinions sur les choses. Ils ne se cachaient rien mis à part l'identité de Lavande. Cette fille avait pris une grande place dans la vie de Naruto car elle était toujours là pour l'écouter, le comprendre et éloigner ses doutes. Le jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient tous les 2 des points communs. Certes Lavande avait des parents et une famille, mais elle semblait avoir eu une enfance solitaire, un peu comme lui, car incomprise de sa famille.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Lavande pourtant. Une autre jeune fille occupait ce plan là ! Il avait eu tout le temps pour y réfléchir depuis qu'il était parti et il avait pris du temps pour comprendre ! C'était cette soirée avec elle qui avait tout déclenché !

Après son départ, Naruto dû prendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir se concentrer complètement sur son entrainement. La raison ? Un sentiment le troublait et l'image d'Hinata revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Le blond prie plusieurs jours pour déterminer qu'il avait un sentiment différent pour Hinata que pour Sakura. Et ça lui prit encore plusieurs jours avant de comprendre, avec l'aide de Ma et de Luna, qu'il était peut-être amoureux !

Et la réaction qu'il avait eu en voyant la jeune fille la veille n'avait fait que confirmer son intuition.

Avant de s'endormir la veille il s'était promis de prendre son courage à 2 mains et de demander à la jeune fille si elle voulait dîner avec lui. Il verrait bien à ce moment là s'il avait une petite chance avec elle ou pas.

Mais bon ce ne serait pas pour l'instant car aujourd'hui elle était son adversaire et il ne devra pas se laisser distraire par ses…euh…atouts ? Bref, il fallait qu'il se focalise sur son combat.

Luna arriva à ce moment là.

- Alors Naruto-sama encore en train de penser à votre petite amie ?, lança Luna.

Naruto se redressa instantanément et rougit.

- Luna !! Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'est pas ma petite amie !! Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça !!, répliqua le blond.

- Maintenant que vous êtes rentré à Konoha vous devriez lui demander sans tarder de devenir votre petite amie avant qu'un autre ne le fasse et puis ça fait plus d'un an que vous attendez, non ?, dit Luna.

- Je sais, dit Naruto doucement un voile de tristesse passant devant ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai la voir avec un autre mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle me rejette. Je me suis tellement fait rejeter pendant toutes ces années. Venant de personnes que je ne connais pas j'arrive à faire semblant que ça ne me touche pas mais je ne sais pas si je le supporterai si ça vient d'elle ou d'un de mes amis. Et puis elle est une Hyuuga et l'héritière du clan en plus, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra sortir avec moi un simple ninja orphelin et le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Etre amis passe encore mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourra être plus que ça. Si par chance elle accepte, tout le village s'y opposera.

- Naruto-sama, vous n'êtes pas seul ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera et que les villageois aussi !, dit Luna pour le réconforter.

- Merci Luna pour ton soutien, dit Naruto en lui offrant un petit sourire. Je te propose de reparler de ma vie amoureuse une autre fois j'ai un test à passer.

- Hai Naruto-sama mais je ne vous lâcherez pas la dessus avant que vous ne lui ayez parlé !, dit Luna.

- Hai ! Hai !, répondit Naruto en levant les yeux au plafond. Je vais me préparer !

Naruto chassa ces pensées : il devait se concentrer pour son test.

Il se leva de son lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui permit de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et à se concentrer.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il lui restait une bonne heure avant le début du test.

Il avala un bol de ramen instantanés et prépara son équipement pour son combat : kunai, shuriken, rouleaux, etc.

Il compléta sa tenue par des demi-gants avec des plaques d'acier sur le dessus de sa main. Il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers le stade de Konoha.

Lorsqu'il arriva il y avait déjà du monde : Tsunade, le seigneur du pays du feu, les notables du pays et les leaders des clans, les Juunins, les Chuunins et les Genins de Konoha étaient installés dans les gradins entourant l'arène.

Naruto resta dans le couloir donnant accès au terrain, préférant s'isoler.

Il s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux pour méditer et se concentrer.

Il entendit quelqu'un approcher mais n'y fit pas attention préférant rester concentrer. Mais la personne s'arrêta près de lui. Il décida donc de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

Il découvrit avec surprise Hinata devant lui. La jeune fille lui souriait. Naruto rougit quelque peu face à cette vision qu'il trouva angélique. Il l'a trouvait superbe dans sa tenue de combat, la même que la veille, mais cette fois il remarqua qu'elle avait son étui à kunai attaché à sa jambe droite et une assez grande poche dans son dos, surement pour ses shurikens, et la garde d'un assez long poignard portant le symbole de son clan dépassait.

- Hum…Je…, commença Hinata.

Naruto leva son regard vers son visage et se rendit compte qu'il la détaillait depuis quelques secondes et que ce n'était pas correct. Il rougit légèrement au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Bon sang il devenait comme ero-sennin !

Pour se donner une contenance, il se redressa légèrement et décida d'entamer la conversation.

- Bonjour Hinata !, Ca va ?, demanda le blond.

- Hai, et toi Naruto-kun ?, répondit la jeune fille.

- Bien merci, dit le blond.

- Je voulais…te souhaiter bonne chance même si je suis sûre que tu n'en as pas besoin, dit Hinata en réussissant à ne pas bégayer.

- Merci, à toi aussi. J'ai hâte de voir les progrès que tu as faits !, dit le blond.

- J'espère te surprendre ! J'ai travaillé dur !, dit Hinata.

- Je suis sûr que je ne serai pas déçu ! Evites juste de trop m'humilier devant tout ces gens importants !, dit Naruto.

Hinata rigola un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun, je sais que tu seras promu Juunin haut la main, ce n'est qu'une formalité pour toi !, dit Hinata. Mais bon voir le grand Naruto Uzumaki avoir peur de quelques notables est un grand moment que je garderai en mémoire !

Et Hinata rigola une fois de plus. Naruto fut gênée qu'elle se moque de lui mais c'était agréable de l'entendre rire et d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

- Dis, Hinata ?, demanda Naruto soudain l'air sérieux.

- Hum ?, questionna la jeune fille surprise du sérieux du jeune homme.

« Allez Naruto prend ton courage à 2 mains et tente ta chance !! Tu risques de le regretter si tu ne le fais pas !! » se dit Naruto.

- Il faudra que je te demande quelque chose une fois que le test sera fini, dit Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Naruto-kun ?, demanda la Hyuuga curieuse.

- Tu verras, dit Naruto mystérieux en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Ils furent interrompus par Shikamaru.

- Hey vous 2 ! On vous attend !, dit Shikamaru.

« Ouf ! sauvé par Shikamaru !! Bon ben tu ne pourras plus reculer Naruto il faudra que tu lui dises dans peu de temps ! Kami-sama quelle idée j'ai eu !! J'aurai dû me taire !! Je suis dans la m**de !! » pensa Naruto.

- C'est toi qui nous arbitre ?, demanda Naruto pour se reconcentrer sur le moment présent.

- C'est vraiment galère mais oui c'est moi. Tsunade-sama ne m'a pas laissé le choix alors que je voulais faire la grasse matinée aujourd'hui, galère !, répondit le Nara.

- Oh arrête de te plaindre je suis sûr que tu es content d'être là !, dit Naruto.

Shikamaru le regarda et soupira mais ne répondit pas.

Naruto et Hinata s'avancèrent vers l'entrée de l'arène. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Naruto remarqua que le visage d'Hinata avait changé et qu'elle avait le visage fermé, ne laissant aucunes émotions transparaitre, comme Neji ou Sasuke l'auraient fait. Cela étonna le jeune homme mais il lui poserait la question plus tard.

Arrivés au milieu de l'arène, Hinata et Naruto se firent face et Shikamaru se plaça à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Vous connaissez déjà les règles mais je vous les rappelle : le gagnant sera celui qui arrivera à mettre hors combat son adversaire. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps et vous pouvez utiliser toutes les armes que vous voulez tant qu'elles ne tuent pas votre adversaire et ne blessent pas les spectateurs, dit Shikamaru.

- Ne te retiens pas Hinata, montre-moi tout ce que tu as !, dit Naruto.

- Hai Naruto-kun, pareil pour toi !, dit Hinata toujours impassible.

Pendant que Shikamaru finissait son speech, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sandaime, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, papa, maman, regardez moi je veux vous rendre fiers en me voyant devenir Juunin et me rapprocher de mon rêve d'être Hokage ! », pensa Naruto.

- Vous pouvez commencer, cira Shikamaru avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Hinata et Naruto sautèrent en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Naruto fit 2 Kage Bunshin et les lança sur Hinata, qui s'était placée dans une position de Juuken et avait activé son Byakugan. Il s'avait d'avance que les clones ne pourraient rien faire contre Hinata mais il avait besoin de leur souvenir pour établir une stratégie. Il en profita aussi pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'arène : elle était faite de terre, il y avait des arbres et une mare d'eau.

Super il pourrait utiliser pas mal de Jutsus !

Les 2 clones atteignirent Hinata et ils commencèrent à se battre au Taijutsu.

« whaou !! elle est magnifique !! » Pensa Naruto.

Les mèches de cheveux d'Hinata virevoltaient autour d'elle pendant qu'elle enchainait les mouvements. Les manches évasées de son kimono rendaient ses mouvements plus gracieux. Le ruban dans ses cheveux et la ceinture à sa taille virevoltaient également autour d'elle lui donnant un air angélique.

Naruto secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se reconcentra sur le combat.

Hinata évita tous les coups des clones et les dissipa en leur infligent un coup dans la poitrine.

Naruto leva un sourcil impressionné. Hinata avait beaucoup augmenté sa vitesse et sa précision.

- Allez Naruto-kun, arrête de vouloir me tester avec tes clones, montre-moi plutôt ce que tu as appris !, dit Hinata.

Le blond la regarda encore plus surpris mais il se reprit vite et il sourit.

- C'est demander si gentiment que je ne peux pas refuser !, dit Naruto en s'élançant vers elle.

Ils enchaînèrent les mouvements, pendant de longues minutes, chacun évitant les mouvements de l'autre. Ils semblaient s'égaler en Taijutsu. Naruto s'avait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Hinata le toucher car avec son Juuken elle fermerait ses points de chakra et il serait mal pour utiliser ses Jutsus.

Hinata envoya son pied vers le visage de Naruto et il commença à éviter mais il sentit du chakra venir du pied de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris et ne parvint qu'à éviter partiellement le mouvement. Les 2 adolescents s'arrêtèrent un instant. Une légère coupure apparut sur la joue droite de Naruto et une goutte de sang glissa le long de sa joue.

- Ninpo : les aiguilles du Hakke, dit Hinata.

- Intéressant, dit Naruto.

Hinata leva soudainement son bras droit en effectuant une diagonale de sa hanche droite vers son épaule gauche.

Naruto sentit quelque chose venir vers lui. Il fit un back flip pour s'éloigner. Hinata suivit son mouvement et elle relança son attaque pour essayer d'atteindre Naruto.

« Si je me fais toucher pas ses aiguilles de chakra je suis foutu ! » se dit Naruto.

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement et forma des signes rapidement.

- Doton : le mur de terre !, dit Naruto en frappant ses mains sur le sol.

Un mur s'éleva devant lui et les aiguilles de chakra s'y plantèrent.

Naruto réapparut en courant et se dirigea vers Hinata. Il essaya de la toucher avec ses poings et ses pieds. Il augmenta sa vitesse pour mettre la jeune fille en difficulté et il y arrivait bien. Il voulait la pousser vers le mur qu'il venait de faire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du mur, un deuxième Naruto sortit de derrière le mur et s'élança sur Hinata alors que la jeune fille était de dos.

- Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (les 128 points du Hakke), cria Hinata.

Elle frappa les 2 clones à une vitesse stupéfiante et ils se dissipèrent.

Hinata frappa le mur et il explosa sous l'impacte.

Naruto apparut en s'éloignant rapidement du mur. Il était très surpris. Le coup qu'elle venait de faire ressemblait beaucoup à la puissance surhumaine que Sakura et Tsunade utilisaient.

- Tu ne peux pas te cacher Naruto-kun, je vois tous tes mouvements avec mon Byakugan !, dit Hinata.

Naruto la regarda dans les yeux et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Naruto

Hinata fut légèrement déstabilisée par cette réaction et elle s'arrêta nette.

« Je ne dois pas oublier que c'est le ninja le plus imprévi… », Pensa Hinata.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri car elle se sentit descendre dans le sol et elle se retrouva bloquer, enterrée dans le sol jusqu'à la taille.

Un clone de Naruto jaillit du sol juste à côté d'elle.

- Et mince !!, dit-elle doucement.

- Tu disais Hinata ?, demanda le clone de Naruto avant de rejoindre l'original.

- J'ai toujours envié cette technique à Kakashi-sensei, dit Naruto.

- C'est loin d'être fini Naruto-kun !, dit Hinata avant de laisser la place à une flaque d'eau.

- Un clone d'eau hein ? Impressionnant !, dit Naruto. Prépare-toi, elle arrive !

Le clone et Naruto se mirent dos à dos et se mirent en garde attendant le prochain mouvement d'Hinata.

« Quand a-t-elle fait ce clone ? et où est-elle ? », Pensa Naruto.

- Doton : La prison de terre !, cria Hinata en apparaissant sur la mare d'eau.

Naruto et son clone se retrouvèrent enfermer dans une prison dont les barreaux étaient faits de terre et ils ne purent rien faire pour y échapper.

- Et merde !, dirent les Naruto.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où personne ne bougea attendant le prochain mouvement. Finalement ce fût Naruto qui prit l'initiative.

Le clone se tourna vers lui et il forma une boule bleue dans la main de Naruto. Hinata sachant quel jutsu il allait utiliser commença à former de signe pour préparer sa prochaine attaque.

- Rasengan !, cria Naruto en projetant l'orbe bleu sur la prison de terre.

L'attaque provoqua de la fumée et les Naruto disparurent quelques secondes. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait qu'un Naruto qui formait des signes. Hinata n'hésita pas d'avantage souhaitant attaquer la première.

- Suiton : Le dragon à 2 têtes !!, cria la jeune fille.

L'eau sous ses pieds commença à bouger et s'enroula autour d'une de ses chevilles et s'éleva dans le ciel pour former un dragon à 2 têtes. Une des têtes fonça sur Naruto.

Naruto finit ses signes avant que l'attaque d'Hinata ne le touche.

- Katon : L'épée de feu !!, cria Naruto.

Une épée de feu apparut dans la main droite de Naruto. Il mit sa main gauche sur la garde de l'épée et à 2 mains il esquissa un mouvement sec en diagonale de bas en haut.

- 1ère dance : la naissance du démon, dit Naruto.

Une énorme flamme s'échappa de l'épée et se dirigea vers le dragon d'eau pour le contrer.

Le feu détruisit l'eau et un gros nuage de vapeur se forma sur le terrain.

« Où est passé l'autre Naruto ? Ce n'est pas normal je ne le vois pas avec mon Byakugan », se dit Hinata en se tenant sur ses gardes le dragon restant toujours au-dessus d'elle.

Elle sentit quelque chose venir sur sa droite et elle se déplaça rapidement pour éviter l'attaque. La vapeur se dissipa alors et la jeune fille remarqua que Naruto avait lancé des kunais.

« Pourquoi des kunais à un moment pareil ? Bizarre ! », Pensa Hinata.

Hinata ne réfléchit pas plus car les 2 Naruto se trouvaient en face d'elle : un sur sa droite et un sur sa gauche.

« Parfait il faut que je les réunisse pour lancer mon attaque ! », pensa Hinata.

La jeune fille lança le dragon restant sur le Naruto de droite qui esquiva et se rapprocha de l'autre.

Le dragon se dissipa.

« Parfait ils sont assez proche ! C'est parti ! », Pensa la jeune Hyuuga.

Hinata forma rapidement une combinaison de signes.

- Suiton : Le lac oublié !, cria Hinata.

De fins traits de chakra s'élevèrent dans le ciel formant un cercle sur une bonne partie du terrain.

Les 2 Naruto s'arrêtèrent, surpris par la technique d'Hinata.

- D'où sortent ces traits de chakra ?, demanda un des Naruto.

- Je n'en sais rien elle n'a rien lancé pourtant, répondit l'autre.

Naruto repassa le combat depuis son début dans sa tête et il eu soudain la solution.

- Les aiguilles !! Depuis le début elle a planté ses aiguilles de chakra dans le sol pour former ce cercle et lancer sa technique, dit Naruto.

Un grand raz-de-marée se forma en face des 2 Naruto et ils se regardèrent.

- On est mal !, dirent les 2 Naruto.

L'énorme vague se dirigea vers eux et les emportèrent. Les 2 Naruto s'évaporèrent en fumée.

« Des clones ? Mais alors où est le vrai et depuis quand est-il parti ? J'ai intérêt à faire attention ! », se dit Hinata.

Elle se mit en position de Juuken défensive et regarda tout autour d'elle. Quelques secondes passèrent mais rien ne se produisit.

- Ta stratégie était bonne Hinata !

Elle chercha d'où venait la voix mais ne vit pas Naruto.

Il apparut alors en sautant d'une branche d'un des arbres.

« Impossible ! S'il était dans les arbres je l'aurais vu depuis longtemps avec mon Byakugan ! Encore un clone ? », pensa Hinata.

- Ne pas me laisser le temps d'attaquer était une bonne stratégie si seulement tu t'étais battu contre moi et pas mes clones, dit Naruto en se rapprochant d'elle de quelques pas. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de finir ce match.

Naruto fit plusieurs signes.

- Futon : le tourbillon démoniaque !!, cria Naruto.

Les kunais que Naruto avait lancés se mirent à briller. Hinata remarqua à ce moment là que les kunais formaient un cercle autour d'elle sur l'ensemble du terrain comme elle-même l'avait fait avec ses aiguilles de chakra.

Un vent fort se leva soudain et souleva quelques mèches de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Hinata.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Une tornade se forma soudain et elle se rapprocha en se refermant sur la jeune fille.

« Je suis mal ! », pensa Hinata.

La tornade se rapprocha de plus en plus et Hinata ne voyait pas de solution pour l'éviter.

« Le seul moyen pour battre le Vent c'est d'utiliser le Feu mais je n'ai pas d'affinité Katon ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? », pensa Hinata.

La tornade faisait virevolter les cheveux de la jeune fille et elle n'était plus qu'à 1 mètre de la jeune Hyuuga.

« Tant pis je n'ai pas le choix je vais devoir utiliser ma protection même s'il ne me reste pas énormément de chakra ! », se dit Hinata.

- Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō , Protection des 64 Paumes du Hakke, cria Hinata en commençant à construire sa protection de chakra autour d'elle pour se protéger de la tornade.

Lorsque la tornade de Naruto et la protection d'Hinata se rencontrèrent, des éclairs bleus se produisirent. La tornade s'arrêta à ce contact.

« Tu es vraiment surprenante Hinata-chan c'est la première fois que quelqu'un immobilise ma tornade ! Mais c'est loin d'être fini ma belle !! », pensa Naruto avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

En effet, la tornade repris son chemin de plus belle, malmenant la protection d'Hinata pendant de longues minutes, et la poussant à utiliser ses dernières réserves de chakra. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, la tornade passa la protection d'Hinata et la jeune fille fut envoyée dans les airs. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc lorsque son corps retomberait au sol.

Mais le choc ne survint pas et elle atterrit dans les bras de Naruto qui l'avait rattrapée. Elle rougit légèrement.

- Naruto-kun…, commença la jeune fille avant de perdre connaissance morte de fatigue ayant trop utilisé de chakra.

- Bravo Hinata tu t'es très bien battu. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, dit doucement Naruto.

Neji et Sakura apparurent aux côtés du blond.

- Naruto je vais m'occuper d'Hinata-sama, dit Neji.

- Hai, dit Naruto en lui passant la jeune fille.

Sakura vérifia l'état d'Hinata.

- Elle va bien à première vue, elle a juste épuisé son chakra. Neji, on l'emmène à l'hôpital pour que je fasse des tests complémentaires, dit Sakura.

- Hai, Sakura, je te suis, dit Neji.

- Sakura-chan, prends soin d'elle, dit Naruto.

Sakura aperçut une lueur nouvelle dans le regard de Naruto et elle en fut surprise. Mais elle lui tirerait les vers du nez plus tard.

- Hai, ne t'inquiète pas elle est entre de bonnes mains !, dit Sakura avant de partir suivit de Neji qui avait remarqué la réaction de Naruto avec intérêt.

Après leur départ, Naruto s'aperçut alors que le public applaudissait. Ils avaient vu un match de qualité et ils en étaient ravis.

Naruto fut gêné et il se frotta l'arrière du crâne en faisant un sourire « made in Naruto » : c'était la première fois qu'on l'applaudissait et après toutes ces années d'humiliation et de haine, c'était une belle revanche pour le Jinchuuriki.

- On y va Naruto ! Tsunade-sama voudrait te voir dans son bureau dans 30 minutes, dit Shikamaru en apparaissant à ses côtés.

- Hai je te suis Shikamaru, répondit le blond.

Il fit un petit mouvement de la main au public avant de s'éloigner avec le Nara.

**

* * *

**

Et voilà ! Bon j'aurai pu en écrire encore des tonnes et des tonnes sur ce combat mais bon j'en avais marre et je voulais passer à autre chose !!

**Donnez-moi votre avis !! VITE !! j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !!!**

**Au prochain chapitre on reviendra plus sur la relation Naru-Hina et notre blond préféré aura une petite surprise !!**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !!**

**Bye**

**Tite Diablesse**


	6. Heritage

**Hello everybody !!**

**Comment ça va ?**

**Je vous gâte cette fois ci avec un LONG chapitre !! Bizarrement mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs !! Mais bon je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas ! La semaine prochaine, le chapitre 7 sera un peu plus court donc préparez vous psychologiquement. Mais si vous êtes sages et que vous laissez tout plein de reviews je verrai si je peux vous poster le chapitre 7, et peut-être le 8, en avance !!**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 6 ! Petite séquence émotion dans ce chapitre !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Aller voilà votre dose hebdo ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Héritage**

Naruto se tenait dans le bureau de l'Hokage, assis en face de Tsunade. Son test s'était terminé il y avait plus d'une heure mais Tsunade n'était apparue dans son bureau il n'y avait que quelques minutes alors que le blond attendait depuis un bon moment. Tsunade fut étonnée de trouver le jeune homme calme alors qu'elle l'avait fait attendre un bon moment.

- Tu as été impressionnant pendant ton combat contre Hinata, dit Tsunade. Tu as beaucoup progressé !

- Arigato Oba-chan ! Je suis plus impressionné par les progrès d'Hinata, je n'attendais pas un tel niveau de sa part même si j'ai toujours su qu'elle était une très bonne kunoichi, dit Naruto.

- Elle s'est entraînée très dur depuis que tu es parti. Elle fait des parties de Shogi avec Shikamaru au moins une fois par semaine pour développer son esprit d'analyse et sa rapidité pour obtenir une stratégie. Elle a demandé à Sakura de lui enseigner les jutsus médicaux et elle aide de temps en temps à l'hôpital. Elle est également venue me voir pour que je lui enseigne quelques petites choses. Et pour finir elle s'est entraînée avec Neji pour améliorer son Juuken et aujourd'hui Hinata a presque rattrapé son cousin, expliqua Tsunade.

Naruto resta muet de surprise et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier !, dit Tsunade une petite lueur dans le regard.

- Hai c'est une très bonne amie !, dit Naruto.

- Oh ! Seulement une amie ?, insista Tsunade.

- Oba-chan qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?, cria Naruto en rougissant.

- Rien du tout !, dit Tsunade en riant sous sa barbe. Bref, pour en revenir au test, les personnes présentes souhaitent avoir quelques jours de réflexions avant de prendre une décision. Tu devras donc attendre un jour ou deux.

- Je m'y attendais, dit Naruto.

Le silence retomba.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose après mon test, de quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda Naruto.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler aujourd'hui. Tu vas devoir attendre ton anniversaire, dit Tsunade.

- Mon…mon…anni…versaire ??, répéta lentement Naruto en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Hai ton anniversaire. Tu te souviens de la signification de ce mot non ?, demanda Tsunade avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-BIEN SUR QUE JE SAIS CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE !!, cria Naruto énervé qu'elle le prenne pour un crétin.

- Et tu te souviens que c'est dans 2 jours, pas vrai ? Et que tu auras 18 ans et donc ta majorité ?, demanda Tsunade

- …Ah…oui…c'est vrai, dit Naruto.

- J'étais sûre que tu avais oublié !! J'aurai dû parier j'aurai gagné !!, dit Tsunade.

- Ce n'est pas un jour que j'aime particulièrement me rappeler Tsunade, dit sèchement Naruto un voile de tristesse devant les yeux en regardant par la fenêtre.

Tsunade se tut sous la surprise. C'était l'une des rares fois où Naruto l'appelait « Tsunade » et ça signifiait que le blond n'allait pas très bien.

C'est vrai que personne ne lui avait jamais réellement fêté son anniversaire et que pour lui ce jour était synonyme de la perte de ses parents et de la haine des villageois à son égard.

Il était temps que cela change ! Une idée prit forme dans l'esprit de Tsunade. Il faudra qu'elle en parle à Sakura, Ino et Hinata.

- Désolé Naruto je ne voulais pas te rappeler de douloureux souvenirs ce n'était pas mon intention, dit Tsunade. Mais ce dont je veux te parler est loin d'être une mauvaise nouvelle. Bien, tu verras ça dans 2 jours, je te donne rendez-vous à 15h et par la même occasion je te donnerai le résultat de ton test. Pour les 2 prochains jours tu es au repos. Je crois qu'Iruka te cherchait pour t'inviter chez Ichiraku.

- Très bien, Oba-chan, dit Naruto en se levant.

Il se retourna avant de sortir.

- Une dernière chose Oba-chan, comment va Hinata ?, demanda le blond.

- Elle est juste fatiguée car elle a utilisé presque tout son chakra et quelques égratignures mais rien de graves elle sortira demain de l'hôpital. Tu t'es bien retenu contre elle, dit Tsunade.

- Je ne comptais pas faire du mal à une de mes amies, dit Naruto. On se voit dans 2 jours Oba-chan !

Et Naruto ferma la porte.

Le blond se dirigea d'abord vers l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Hinata mais la jeune fille dormait.

Il se rendit donc à son appartement pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de rejoindre Iruka qui lui avait donné rendez-vous chez Ichiraku.

Naruto remarqua que Luna n'était pas là mais il ne s'en soucia pas car le chat disparaissait régulièrement mais elle revenait toujours le voir.

Il partit donc déjeuner avec Iruka.

Le blond passa son après-midi avec Konohamaru à discuter et le jeune garçon lui parla de son entrainement et de la reconstruction de Konoha. Ils évoquèrent aussi des souvenirs du Sandaime.

Naruto rentra chez lui en début de soirée. Il retrouva Luna et ils discutèrent un peu de leur journée respective. Luna ne manqua pas l'occasion de taquiner Naruto sur sa relation avec Hinata et le blond fut affreusement gêné. Ils furent interrompus car quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Le blond ouvrit la porte et découvrit Sakura.

- Salut Naruto !, dit Sakura.

- Sakura-chan qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Naruto surpris de sa venue.

- Je te propose de manger avec moi j'ai apporté des plats !, dit Sakura. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté tous les 2 et je me disais que ce serait l'occasion ! Mais si tu es occupé ce n'est pas grave.

- Non, tu as eu raison. Entre je t'en prie, dit Naruto en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Sakura se dirigea directement vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas.

Ils discutèrent tous les 2 pendant que la jeune fille faisait la cuisine. Puis ils mangèrent. Après le repas, Naruto prépara du thé et Sakura choisit ce moment pour aborder le sujet pour lequel elle était là.

- On m'a dit que tu étais passé à l'hôpital aujourd'hui pour voir Hinata., dit Sakura innocemment.

Le blond suspendit son mouvement et se tourna vers la rose très surpris par le soudain changement de sujet.

- Heu…oui…je voulais savoir comment elle allait et on m'a dit qu'elle dormait encore donc je suis reparti, répondit Naruto.

- Elle doit sortir demain matin. Elle s'est réveillée en fin d'après-midi. Je lui ai dit que tu étais passé, dit Sakura.

- Heu…merci…je suppose, dit Naruto peu sûr de la réaction à avoir.

- Dis Naruto !, demanda Sakura.

- Hum ?, demanda le blond en servant le thé.

- Hinata t'intéresse ?, demanda la jeune fille à son ami.

- QUE…QUOI ? MAIS…JE…TU, balbutias Naruto en rougissant violemment.

- Naruto ! Tu renverses le thé sur la table !, dit Sakura calmement.

- QUOI ? ET MERDE !, cria le blond en se précipitant pour essayer le thé sur la table.

Sakura sourit doucement.

- Je suis contente pour toi !, dit Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sakura-chan ? Je viens de mettre du thé partout !, demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne parle pas du thé Baka ! Tu mérites d'être heureux, Naruto. Hinata est une fille bien. Je suis sûre que vous ferez un couple formidable !, dit Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sakura-chan ? Tu délires !, dit Naruto en buvant son thé pour se cacher derrière sa tasse et se donner une contenance.

- Ah bon ? Pardon j'ai dû mal interpréter, dit la jeune fille. Je vais pouvoir dire à Kiba qu'il peut demander à Hinata de sortir avec lui alors !

- QUOI ??? KIBA ???, cria Naruto en posant sa tasse brutalement sur la table et en se levant de sa chaise.

- Hai ça fait un moment qu'il veut le demander à Hinata, dit Sakura.

- Je…non…je…, balbutias Naruto en se rasseyant doucement.

Sakura rigola et Naruto la regarda perdu.

- Tu verrais ta tête !! C'est trop drôle !!!, rigola Sakura.

Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard et Naruto fulminait qu'elle se soit payée sa tête.

- Allez Naruto arrêtes de faire la tête, je t'embêtais au sujet de Kiba. C'est assez évident que tu t'intéresses à Hinata.

- Heu…je…ok c'est bon…oui elle m'intéresse, avoua Naruto en rougissant.

- AH !! JE LE SAVAIS !!! Ino ne va pas me croire quand je vais lui dire !!!, cria Sakura.

- NON Sakura-chan !! Ino ne doit surtout pas être au courant !!, dit Naruto.

- Quoi ?, demanda Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, promet-moi que tu ne diras rien à Ino ! Je l'adore mais tout le village sera au courant en moins d'une journée si Ino le sait et je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache ! Pitié ! Promet-moi que tu ne diras rien !! Promet-le sur la tête de Sasuke-teme !!!, dit Naruto.

Sakura réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Bon c'est vrai qu'Ino aime les ragots et que tout le monde va être au courant. Même si elle a changé, Hinata reste timide et secrète quand il s'agit de ses sentiments pour Naruto, même si presque tout le monde le sait, et cet imbécile de Naruto n'est pas mieux !! Bon je crois que je vais devoir me taire et leur donner un petit coup de pouce pour faire avancer les choses et je crois que Tsunade-sensei voudra bien m'aider ! », se dit Sakura.

- Ok Naruto je garde ça pour moi pour l'instant, c'est promis, dit Sakura.

Le blond soupira de soulagement.

- Arigato Sakura-chan, dit Naruto.

- Mais si j'étais toi je me dépêcherai de lui dire sinon un autre garçon pourrait te la piquer ! Hinata est très jolie et elle ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte mais elle a pas mal de succès auprès des hommes, dit Sakura.

- Je suppose que tu as raison mais je…je ne suis pas doué avec ce genre de chose, tu le sais !, dit Naruto.

- Soit juste toi-même et dis lui ce que tu ressens c'est tout !, dit Sakura. Bien sûr si c'est dans un endroit romantique et que tu lui offres des fleurs, c'est encore mieux ! N'hésites pas à me le demander si tu veux des conseils !

- Heu…hai…arigato, dit Naruto.

- Bon je te laisse Naruto je vais me reposer j'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend à l'hôpital demain !, dit Sakura en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Merci d'être passée Sakura-chan, ça m'a fait plaisir !, dit Naruto.

- De rien c'est fait pour ça une grande sœur !, dit Sakura en souriant.

Elle enlaça Naruto en une étreinte amicale avant de rentrer chez elle.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Naruto alla s'allonger sur son lit et Luna le rejoignit.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas perdu une miette de la conversation, pas vrai ?, demanda Naruto à Luna tout en lui caressant la tête.

- Non Naruto-sama, répondit Luna en ronronnant.

- Je suppose que tu es d'accord avec Sakura-chan, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Naruto.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon opinion à ce sujet Naruto-sama et je suis d'accord avec Sakura-san, vous devriez dire à cette jeune fille ce que vous ressentez pour elle, répondit Luna.

- Je sais tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois. Mais comment lui dire ? Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié, je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de personnes auxquelles je tenais, je ne veux pas perdre une de mes amies, dit Naruto.

- Mon intuition me dit que vous ne la perdrez pas !, dit Luna.

- Peut-être…peut-être pas…en plus je n'ai pas osé le dire à Sakura-chan mais j'ai dit à Hinata avant que notre match commence que je voulais lui dire quelque chose quand ce sera terminé, dit Naruto en fermant les yeux.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Luna surprise en levant la tête pour le regarder.

- Hai…je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris sur le coup…mais je ne pourrais pas reculer longtemps, elle va forcément vouloir savoir de quoi je voulais discuter, dit Naruto.

- J'en connais une qui sera plus qu'heureuse !, murmura Luna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, demanda Naruto n'ayant pas saisi ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Je disais qu'il ne vous reste donc plus beaucoup de temps pour vous préparez à vous déclarer je veux dire, dit Luna pour cacher sa véritable pensée.

- Oui je suppose, dit Naruto. Bon, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit Luna !

- Bonne nuit Naruto-sama faites de beaux rêves !, murmura Luna avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre pour rejoindre sa maîtresse dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

« Bien je vais encore essayer de convaincre Hinata-sama de dévoiler ses sentiments à Naruto-sama comme j'essai de le faire avec lui. Ils sont aussi bêtes, têtus et aveugles l'un que l'autre ! Ils ne le savent même pas mais ils tiennent déjà tellement l'un à l'autre ! J'aimerai tellement qu'ils se mettent enfin ensemble ! Ils le méritent tous les 2 ! Est-ce que je dois forcer un peu les choses ? Hum, peut-être que Sakura-san et Tsunade-sama pourraient m'aider ! », se dit Luna.

Naruto se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade. 2 jours étaient passés et c'était l'heure de son rendez-vous avec la vieille, et accessoirement c'était son anniversaire. Il avait 18 ans aujourd'hui. Mais comme d'habitude personne pour lui souhaiter.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ou il allait déprimer comme chaque année à cette date. Il inspira profondément pour se changer les idées et penser au moment présent.

Il n'avait presque rien fait la veille, si ce n'était trainer avec Konohamaru dans la forêt entourant le village. En fait, il s'avouait difficilement qu'il cherchait à éviter Hinata car il avait peur de devoir lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il toqua finalement à la porte et entendit Tsunade hurler un « entrez ». Il suivit donc son ordre en entra dans la pièce.

L'Hokage fut surprise de le voir entrer après avoir frappé et en ne hurlant pas « Oba-chan ! » comme à son habitude.

- Naruto ?, demanda Tsunade.

- Hai Hokage-sama j'ai rendez-vous avec vous à 15h si je me souviens bien, répondit le jeune homme en souriant faiblement.

« Oula, il y a un énorme truc qui cloche ! », pensa Tsunade en scrutant le jeune homme en face d'elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Tsunade.

- Hein ? c'est moi Naruto !, répondit le blond sans comprendre.

- Non, Naruto ne rentre jamais dans mon bureau en frappant à la porte et il ne m'appelle jamais Hokage-sama, alors qui êtes-vous ?, redemanda Tsunade en s'énervant légèrement.

- C'est bon Oba-chan pas besoin de t'énerver tu sais que ça te fait des rides !! J'essaie d'être poli pour une fois et voilà comment je suis reçu !! Moi qui voulais faire des efforts pour bien me tenir et entrer dignement dans l'âge adulte c'est loupé !!, râla Naruto.

Tsunade sourit.

- Ah ! c'est mieux je reconnais mon Naruto Baka !!, dit Tsunade.

- Naruto Baka ? Comment ça Naruto Baka ? tu peux parler le vieille !!, dit Naruto.

- NA-RU-TO, fais attention à ce que tu dis ou je te redescends au grade de Genin !!, dit Tsunade menaçante.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence le temps que le jeune homme assimile l'information.

- Hein ? Attends Oba-chan…tu veux dire que…, commença Naruto.

- Hai tu es promu Juunin, félicitations !, dit Tsunade ravie.

- WHAOU !!! C'EST GENIAL JE SUIS JUUNIN !!!, cria Naruto.

Tsunade le regarda sauter partout dans son bureau en souriant.

- Il faut que j'aille le dire aux autres !!! A plus tard Oba…, commença Naruto.

- Attends Naruto ! je n'ai pas fini !, dit Tsunade en stoppant l'élan du jeune homme qui se rassit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Oba-chan ?, demanda Naruto.

- Il y avait 3 choses que je voulais te dire. Ta promotion est la première. Deuxièmement, je voulais te souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire !, dit Tsunade.

Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une boîte qu'elle tendit à Naruto. Le jeune homme un peu abasourdit prit la boîte et demanda une autorisation muette à Tsunade pour l'ouvrir qui acquiesça de la tête. Il ouvrit donc la boîte et en sortit un livre. Il lut le titre à haute voix.

- « Les devoirs d'un Kage », lut Naruto. Oba-chan ?

- Tu en auras besoin si tu veux toujours devenir Hokage. Crois-moi tu auras besoin de savoir exactement à quoi t'attendre !, dit Tsunade en jetant un noir à la paperasse sur son bureau.

Naruto se leva et enlaça Tsunade. Elle fut surprise pendant quelques secondes mais elle referma ses bras sur le jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille un autre « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Elle sentit avec surprise quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. Elle entendit Naruto refouler un sanglot et elle fut attendrit de constater que le jeune homme pleurait. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme défit l'étreinte et s'essuya rapidement les yeux d'un revers de la main.

- Arigato Oba-chan, dit Naruto en allant se rasseoir. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

- Ce dont je vais te parler risque de te surprendre et avant que tu poses la question je te précise que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant aujourd'hui. Ce secret ne devait t'être dévoilé qu'à tes 18 ans. Seuls Kakashi, Jiraya, Sarutobi-sensei et moi étions au courant, expliqua Tsunade.

Naruto était très intrigué. De quel secret parlait-elle ?

- Naruto, ce que je vais te dire est tout à fait sérieux et tout est vrai. Ce ne sera peut-être pas évident pour toi mais écoute moi jusqu'à la fin, dit Tsunade.

Naruto acquiesça de la tête et attendit la suite ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

- Naruto, puisque tu as 18 ans aujourd'hui, tu as maintenant accès à l'héritage que tes parents t'ont laissé, dit Tsunade.

- Quoi ? L'héritage ? Mes parents ? Ca veut dire que tu connais mes parents ?, demanda Naruto surpris.

- Hai je les connaissais surtout ton père, dit Tsunade. Naruto, ton père était le 4ème Hokage Minato Namikaze.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- Quoi ? C'est…c'est…impossible !!, dit Naruto.

- C'est d'autant plus possible que c'est vrai ! Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus, la ressemblance va devenir de plus en plus flagrante, dit Tsunade.

- Mais mon nom de famille…, dit Naruto.

- …est celui de ta mère : Kushina Uzumaki. Elle était une kunoichi du pays des tourbillons. Le Sandaime a jugé préférable de te donner le nom de ta mère pour te protéger des ennemis du Yondaime. J'ai 2 choses à te donner. Premièrement, une lettre de ton père et son testament qui te rend propriétaire du domaine Namikaze. La deuxième chose vient de Jiraya., dit Tsunade.

Naruto leva la tête surpris d'entendre le nom de son ancien maître et qu'il est laissé quelque chose pour lui. Tsunade lui tendit un objet emballé dans du papier opaque.

- Ce sont des livres ! et pas ses Icha-Icha pervers. Avant de partir pour le pays de la pluie, il me les a remis et m'a fait promettre de te le donner à tes 18 ans, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il m'a vaguement expliqué qu'il avait mis par écrit tout ce qu'il savait sur ton père et ta mère pour que tu puisses, en quelque sorte, les connaître. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je sais, mais…, dit Tsunade.

- Arigato, c'est énormément pour moi !, dit Naruto.

C'est à ce moment que Tsunade remarqua que Naruto pleurait.

- Naruto, ça va ?, demanda Tsunade.

- Hai…je crois… c'est juste que…c'est la première fois qu'on me parle de mes parents…alors je…oh mon dieu ! le Yondaime est mon père ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! J'aurai tellement voulu les connaitre ! Ils me manquent tellement !, dit Naruto.

- Je sais. Ceus qui sont partis laissent un grand vide dans nos vies mais pour leur mémoire on se doit de continuer à vivre et à avancer même quand ça fait mal, dit Tsunade se rappelant sa propre expérience. Mais Naruto je peux te dire avec certitude qu'ils auraient tous été très fiers de toi, ils l'étaient déjà. Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré et que tu m'as dit que tu voulais devenir Hokage, j'ai pensé à ce rêve qui était cher à mon petit frère et à mon fiancé mais aussi à ton père. Je sais que tu lui feras honneur en poursuivant son rêve !

- Arigato Oba-chan, dit doucement Naruto visiblement ému.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent silencieusement chacun dans ses pensées.

- Oba-chan, est-ce que…est-ce que je pourrais porter le nom de mon père ?, demanda Naruto.

- Hai, c'était prévu, tous les papiers sont prêts il faut juste que tu les signes, dit Tsunade.

- Tu as parlé d'un domaine tout à l'heure c'est ça ?, demanda Naruto.

- Hai, répondit Tsunade.

- Mais il n'y a pas de domaine Namikaze à Konoha je ne l'ai jamais vu !, dit Naruto.

- Effectivement tu ne l'as jamais vu comme la plupart des habitants. Ton père l'a scellé avant d'aller combattre Kyuubi. Je connais son existence uniquement grâce à un écrit que Sarutobi-sensei a laissé. Un sceau protège le domaine et le rend invisible. Tu es le seul à pouvoir ôter le sceau avec ton sang, expliqua Tsunade. Si ça te dit on peut y aller tout de suite.

- Tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire, non ?, demanda Naruto en regardant la paperasse sur le bureau.

- Pas du tout, j'ai pris mon après-midi exprès pour toi alors j'ai tout mon temps, dit Tsunade.

Naruto la regarda surpris et son regard se fit plus doux.

- Arigato Oba-chan, dit Naruto. Je veux bien qu'on y aille j'ai attend de voir ce que mes parents m'ont laissé.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ouest du village.

- Comment étaient mes parents Oba-chan ?, demanda Naruto pendant le trajet.

- Je les ai vu ensemble seulement 2 ou 3 fois parce qu'à cette époque je voyageais pour jouer. Mais ils étaient très heureux ensemble et ça se voyait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Je pense que tu en apprendre plus en lisant ce que Jiraya t'a laissé. Ta mère était très belle, elle avait de très longs cheveux roux et de beaux yeux verts. Sa tenue de ninja était toujours orange. Je pense que ton goût pour cette couleur te vient d'elle. A ce que j'ai entendu dire par Jiraya elle était un peu garçon manqué mais elle a changé quand elle a commencé à fréquenter ton père. Apparemment au début ils se chamaillaient beaucoup et il leur a fallu un bon moment avant de se décider à avouer leur sentiment, ce qui me fait penser à quelqu'un !, dit Tsunade en coulant un regard vers Naruto.

- Qu'est…qu'est-ce que tu racontes Oba-chan ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ?, demanda Naruto.

- Pour rien ! Tu ressembles énormément à ton père et pas seulement physiquement, tu as la même détermination que lui. Jiraya ne te l'a probablement pas dit mais ton père et toi lui avaient dit la même chose lorsque vous l'avez rencontré pour la première fois : « Vous allez entraîner le prochain Hokage ». Ah nous y voilà !, s'exclama Tsunade.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant la lisière de la forêt à l'ouest du village. Naruto ne comprenait pas il n'y avait rien ici.

- Oba-chan, tu es sûre que…, commença Naruto.

- Naruto je ne suis pas encore sénile !!, dit Tsunade.

- Heu…vraiment ??, demanda le jeune homme.

- NARUTO !! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou je m'énerve !!, cria Tsunade.

Le jeune homme se tût.

- Bien. Tu vois il y a un sceau là-bas sur cet arbre, dit Tsunade en pointant un arbre sur leur gauche.

- Hai, répondit Naruto.

- Tu as juste à passer un peu de ton sang sur le sceau et il s'enlèvera automatiquement, expliqua Tsunade.

Le jeune homme était un peu sceptique mais il ne dit rien. Il s'approcha de l'arbre, mordit son pouce comme s'il faisait l'invocation des grenouilles et passa son pouce où le sang coulait légèrement sur le sceau. Le sceau se mit à briller et il disparut. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et une palissade apparût devant le jeune homme. Naruto était surpris même s'il avait imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça, le voir était très surprenant.

- On y va Naruto ?, demanda Tsunade.

- Hai, répondit Naruto.

- A toi l'honneur tu es chez toi après tout, dit Tsunade en lui faisant signe d'ouvrir la porte.

Le blond ouvrit donc la porte de la palissade pour entrer dans la propriété. Il arriva sur un jardin de taille moyenne qui était en friche. Il traversa le jardin et arriva à l'entrée de la maison. C'était une maison avec un étage. Il y avait une véranda au rez-de chaussé et Naruto aperçut un grand balcon à l'étage. Il monta les 2 marches qui menaient à la véranda et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et entra. Il arriva dans un couloir. Il entra dans la première pièce qui se trouvait sur sa gauche : c'était un grand salon. Il y avait des meubles dans la pièce : une table avec 6 chaises, un canapé et 2 petits fauteuils, une télévision et quelques meubles. Tout était plein de poussière. Il s'approcha de la table car quelque chose y était posé : un cadre photo.

Il le prit et découvrit une photo de ses parents. Sa mère portait un bébé dans ses bras : lui. Ils étaient à l'hôpital. C'était surement le jour de sa naissance. Une larme glissa sur la joue de Naruto et il l'essuya du revers de sa main.

Il redéposa le cadre et se retourna pour explorer le reste de la maison. Il repartit dans le couloir. La première porte de droite donnait sur la cuisine. Et la deuxième porte de droite donnait sur une pièce où s'entassait pleins de livres et de rouleaux sur des étagères et où trônait au milieu de la pièce un piano recouvert d'un drap blanc. La pièce était très lumineuse. Naruto se retourna vers Tsunade surpris de trouver un piano.

- Il parait que ta mère jouait du piano et qu'elle avait un don pour la chanson, répondit Tsunade à la question muette du blond.

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

Il y avait un deuxième accès au salon sur la gauche du couloir. Au bout du couloir il arriva devant les escaliers qui donnaient accès à l'étage et il gravit les marches. Arrivé à l'étage, il arriva sur un autre couloir. La première porte de gauche donnait sur une chambre de taille moyenne où trainait un berceau : la chambre qui aurait dû être la sienne.

La première porte de droite était un bureau encore rempli de livres et de rouleaux.

La porte de droite suivante était les WC et la dernière porte de droite était la salle de bain.

La dernière porte de gauche donnait sur une autre chambre un peu plus grande que la précédente où trônait un grand lit double. Il y avait une très grande fenêtre, qui touchait presque le sol, qui donnait accès au balcon. Naruto se dirigea vers le balcon et fut saisi par la vue : on voyait tout le village et un morceau du Mont Hokage. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que Tsunade l'avait suivi.

Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha de Tsunade en quelques enjambées et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Arigato Oba-chan ! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire, dit Naruto très ému.

- Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Tu vas t'installer ici ?, demanda Tsunade alors que Naruto s'éloignait d'elle et se redirigea vers la rambarde du balcon et y prit appui pour regarder le village.

- Hai dès demain, dit Naruto. Pour la première fois, je me sens chez moi dans cette maison !

Tsunade fut muette de surprise par les mots du jeune homme et par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Naruto était appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague en regardant le village, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et les rayons du soleil couchant jouaient avec ses cheveux dorés. Il était beau.

« C'est un homme maintenant ! Je suis sûre qu'ils sont tous très fiers de toi, Naruto ! Quel dommage que je sois la seule à pouvoir le voir ! », pensa Tsunade.

Tsunade sortit soudainement de ses pensées en se rendant compte que le soleil se couchait.

« Merde ! on a prit pas mal de temps ! on va être en retard ! », se dit Tsunade.

- Le soleil se couche Naruto, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre, dit Tsunade.

Naruto se retourna, sortit soudainement de ses pensées, et la regarda surpris. Ils n'étaient pas pressés non ? Le saké manquait surement à Oba-chan ! Naruto ne se posa pas plus de question et acquiesça avant de suivre Tsunade en sens inverse.

Ils revenaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage quand Neji déboula devant eux sans prévenir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du jeune homme et Tsunade et Naruto le remarquèrent tout de suite.

Que se passait-il ?

Neji s'arrêta devant eux et prit de profondes respirations pour reprendre son souffle.

- Naruto ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi !! Hinata-sama est…est…, dit Neji.

- Quoi ? Hinata est quoi ?? Réponds bon sang !!, cria le jeune homme.

- Elle…Sakura-san est avec elle…mais je ne sais pas si…, dit Neji.

- Où sont-elles ?, demanda le blond bouillonnant d'inquiétude.

- Chez Ichiraku, répondit Neji.

Il ne put rien rajouter car le blond était déjà parti en courant vers le lieu dit.

Neji se tourna vers Tsunade avec un petit sourire. Elle-même afficha un petit sourire entendu.

- Tu es un bon comédien Neji, dit Tsunade.

- Arigato Tsunade-sama, répondit Neji. J'ai mis du temps à vous trouver.

- Hai désolé on a pris du retard. Ce baka de Naruto ! On n'a même pas eu besoin de donner une raison valable, dit Tsunade. Il suffit de dire le mot « Hinata » et il part au quart de tour ! Il serait temps qu'ils se décident tous les 2 !! Ils sont pires que les parents de Naruto pour ce genre de chose !!

- Les parents de Naruto ?, demanda Neji.

- Hai, tu le sauras bien assez tôt mais pas de moi !, dit Tsunade. Bon rejoignons vite cet imbécile avant de louper la tête qu'il va faire.

- Hai Tsunade-sama !, répondit Neji.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les 2 vers Ichiraku.

**

* * *

**

Et voilà le chapitre 6 !

**Naruto est donc Juunin et il a apprit la vérité sur ses parents. **

**Sakura rentre en scène pour mettre son grain de sel !**

**Qu'a préparé Tsunade pour notre héros préféré ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Hinata ?**

**Réponses dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Je vous conseille de lire « Yondaime Gaiden » c'est une fanfic en image écrite par Kunoichi-san. C'est vraiment bien dessiné et l'histoire est vraiment bien. Ca m'a bien inspiré pour ce chapitre.**

**Bref, par ici les reviews SVP !!!**

**On se retrouve au chapitre 7 !! Kiss.**

**Tite Diablesse**


	7. Du changement

**Salut à tous !**

**Voilà le chapitre 7.**

**Merci à SiaAhn Sacham, futon, Ligotah, naruhina, everybody love hinata, MiaTreya et Eragon pour vos reviews ! **

**Futon m'a fait remarquer que normalement la majorité au Japon est à 20 ans. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas documentée avant. Mais bon ça ne m'arrangeait pas donc on va dire que c'est 18 ans. :-) **

**Est-ce que vous avez lu le dernier chapitre du manga Naruto ?? Moi je dis Oh Mon Dieu !!! J'aurais dû attendre pour commencer ma fic, ce chapitre 437 m'a donné de l'inspiration !**

**J'ai réécris ce chapitre 7 pas mal de fois et je savais pas trop si ça allait vous plaire. Mais mon choix s'est arrêté sur cette version donc voilà ! **

**Allez place à la fic !!!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 – Du changement !

Naruto courait à toutes jambes vers Ichiraku.

« Plus vite !! Plus vite !! », se dit Naruto.

Il était mort d'inquiétude et ça se voyait. Tous les villageois se retournaient au passage du blond se demandant pourquoi il était aussi pressé et stressé.

Naruto aperçu enfin le restaurant d'Ichiraku.

Après l'attaque de Pain, Ichiraku avait reconstruit son restaurant en y apportant quelques modifications. Il avait notamment rajouté une petite salle avec quelques tables ce qui augmentait le nombre de clients qu'il pouvait accueillir. Les Rookies 12 avaient leur table attitrée car ils se retrouvaient souvent ici.

Naruto déboula dans le restaurant qui lui parut un peu sombre sur le moment et il ne vit rien le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Néanmoins, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche pendant quelques secondes cherchant désespérément Hinata et/ou Sakura.

La lumière s'alluma soudain.

- SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO !!

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et incapable de parler, la refermer. Il le fit plusieurs fois.

Tous ses amis étaient là, devant lui, en parfaite santé, et lui souhaitaient un « joyeux anniversaire ».

- Mais…qu'est-ce que…mais…Neji…a dit…Hinata…Sakura, balbutia le blond ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

Son regard tomba sur Sakura et Hinata qui étaient côte à côte et qui lui souriaient. Elles étaient en parfaite santé.

L'information arriva enfin à son cerveau : ils avaient organisés une fête pour son anniversaire !

- Comment…qui…, balbutia Naruto toujours incapable de parler.

- C'est moi qui est soumis l'idée et Sakura, Ino et Hinata ont tout organisé, dit Tsunade.

Naruto se retourna et vit Tsunade et Neji à l'entrée du restaurant.

- On a eu du mal à te cacher la surprise mais tu nous as aidés en disparaissant toute la journée d'hier, dit Sakura alors que Naruto se tourna vers elle.

- Arigato…à vous tous ! Ca me fait plaisir !, dit Naruto un sourire sur le visage.

- Aller Naruto vient, il y a pleins de bonnes choses à manger et à boire !! Ichiraku-san s'est surpassé pour son meilleur client !!, dit Ino.

Sakura lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina plus près de la table. Tout le monde commença à discuter bruyamment.

La petite fête se passa bien. Tout le monde s'amusa et pour la première fois de sa vie Naruto apprécia son anniversaire.

Tsunade insista pour qu'il boive son premier verre de Saké car il était majeur maintenant. Et elle insista encore pour qu'il en boive un 2ème, puis un 3ème et ainsi de suite.

Naruto était donc maintenant ivre, tout comme Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru et Ino. Les senseis n'étaient pas en reste de leur côté : Yamato, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka, Anko et bien sûr Tsunade étaient tous saouls !

Les seules personnes sobres étaient Shino, qui ne buvait pas d'alcool, Rock Lee, qui était interdit d'alcool par décret de l'Hokage, et Hinata car elle n'avait pas encore eu ses 18 ans.

A la fin de la soirée, chacun réussit en rentrer chez lui à peu près correctement. Tsunade avait très insisté pour que Naruto ne rentre pas seul dans son état et elle désigna, comme par hasard, Hinata pour le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui et qu'elle soit sûre qu'il aille au lit sans faire d'histoire.

La jeune fille ne put contredire l'Hokage qui précisa que c'était un ordre. Sakura soutint d'ailleurs l'ordre de sa sensei.

Hinata quitta donc le restaurant en aidant Naruto à marcher.

- C'est…hic…gentil…hic…de me…hic…raccompagner…hic…Hinata-chan…hic, dit Naruto.

La jeune fille rougit instantanément encore un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà en entendant Naruto l'appeler « Hinata-chan ».

- Heu…de…de rien Naruto-kun, dit Hinata.

Ils arrivaient à l'immeuble où habitaient le jeune homme et ils montèrent l'escalier, non sans mal pour le jeune homme.

Naruto eut du mal à ouvrir la porte et c'est Hinata qui dû saisir les clés pour ouvrir la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Hinata soutenant toujours le blond. Ils se dirigèrent avec un peu de peine vers la chambre.

Hinata dirigea Naruto vers la seule chaise de la pièce et l'obligea à s'y asseoir.

- Tu restes là Naruto-kun pendant que je prépare ton lit, dit Hinata.

- Hai…Hinata-chan…, répondit Naruto.

Hinata s'approcha du lit et commença à retirer la couette.

Naruto se trouvait dans son dos. Il se leva et il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Hinata sentit le souffle de Naruto dans son cou et retint sa respiration. Il passa soudainement ses bras autour de la taille d'Hinata, il l'a colla à lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

Hinata se raidit et retint sa respiration.

« Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? », se demanda Hinata.

- Dis Hinata-chan, je t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dont je voulais te parler, tu t'en rappelles ?, demanda le blond d'une voix suave qui provoqua des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.

- Ha…Hai…je…me rappelle…Naruto-kun, réussit à dire Hinata.

- Tu ne…voudrais pas…sortir avec moi ?, demanda Naruto.

Hinata fut complètement prise de cours par la question. Elle commença à se retourner et à reculer d'un pas pour regarder le blond. Mais, elle oublia qu'elle avait le lit derrière elle.

Résultat : Ils tombèrent tous les 2 sur le lit.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux après la chute et son regard se posa instantanément dans le regard bleu azur du jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle réalisa que dans leur chute, Naruto était tombé sur elle. Le jeune homme, dans un vague éclair de lucidité, s'était plus ou moins rattrapé avec ses mains. Il se trouvait maintenant au-dessus d'Hinata. La jeune femme rougit encore plus en se rendant compte de la posture dans laquelle ils étaient. Naruto, trop ivre, ne se rendit pas compte de la situation, obnubilé par la réponse à sa question.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, chacun perdu dans les yeux de l'autre.

Bizarrement c'est Naruto qui parla le premier, son regard faisant un lent va-et-vient des yeux aux lèvres d'Hinata.

Le visage d'Hinata s'empourpra encore plus si cela était possible.

Naruto se pencha un peu vers les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle comprit qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il suspendit son geste à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres ce qui contraria Hinata et elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, murmura Naruto juste au-dessus de ses lèvres.

Hinata fixa ces lèvres qu'elle avait si longtemps désirées et qui lui étaient aujourd'hui accessibles, alors elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

- Baka !, souffla-t-elle.

Avant que Naruto ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hinata lui attrapa le col de sa veste et l'attira à elle, effaçant le peu de distance les séparant.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de l'audace de la jeune fille et il garda les yeux grands ouverts une seconde avant de les fermer et d'apprécier le baiser qu'ils partageaient.

Leur baiser fut d'abord un peu timide à cause de leur inexpérience mais rapidement ils se laissèrent guider par leur instinct et ils approfondirent un peu le baiser.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur respiration et ils se regardèrent.

- Je prends ça pour un « oui », dit Naruto doucement.

Hinata rigola doucement.

- J'aime t'entendre rire, dit Naruto.

Ce qui stoppa net Hinata. Elle le regarda un peu surpris mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Naruto s'allongea à côté de la jeune fille et la fatigue le submergea instantanément. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

- Ashiteru, Naruto-kun, murmura Hinata en fermant les yeux.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

« J'ai mal à la tête !!!! », pensa Naruto. « Soit maudite Oba-chan ! Tu me le revaudras ! Je ne boirai plus jamais à ce point !! Oula ma tête !! »

C'est à ce moment que Naruto sentit quelque chose bouger à ses côtés.

« Surement Luna ! », se dit Naruto.

Mais il se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras et que ce quelque chose n'était ni son oreiller, ni Luna.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? », se dit Naruto.

Il se força à ouvrir un œil poussé par la curiosité et il aperçut Hinata.

« Oh c'est juste Hinata ! », se dit Naruto en refermant les yeux.

Son cerveau, toujours embrumé de sommeil, assimila l'information quelques secondes plus tard.

- AAAHHH !!, cria Naruto.

Il se redressa instantanément et essaya de s'éloigner de la jeune fille mais il oublia qu'il était dans un lit et il tomba par terre dans un grand bruit.

- Ouch ! ça fait mal, dit doucement Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qui…, commença Hinata en se relevant subitement et en regardant autour d'elle.

Son regard se posa sur Naruto par terre.

- Naruto-kun…qu'est-ce que…, commença Hinata.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata réalisa la situation.

- AAAHHH !!!, cria Hinata.

Naruto se boucha les oreilles.

- Hinata ne crie pas s'il te plait j'ai très mal à la tête !, dit Naruto.

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle le regarda cherchant une explication.

- Naruto-kun…qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que je fais là ?, demanda Hinata.

- Je…je ne sais pas…je ne me rappelle de rien…mon dernier souvenir c'est un verre de saké qu'Oba-chan m'a servi, après c'est le trou noir ! Tu te rappelles de quelque chose toi ?, demanda Naruto un peu dépassé par les évènements.

- Heu…Tsunade-sama m'a ordonné de te ramener chez toi et on…tu étais ivre et tu…enfin je veux dire…on…Oh Kami-sama ce n'était pas un rêve alors !, balbutia Hinata incapable de croire que ce qui c'était passé était bien réel et ne sachant pas comment le dire à Naruto.

Naruto la regarda inquiet et commença à imaginer la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

- Hinata, je m'excuse ! Quoi que je t'aie dit ou fait, je suis désolé ! J'étais ivre et je ne savais pas ce que je disais, ni ce que je faisais !, dit rapidement Naruto.

Hinata le regarda surprise.

Comment ça il regrettait ce qui c'était passé ? Il regrettait de l'avoir embrassée et de lui avoir demandé de sortir avec lui ?

La colère monta soudainement en Hinata et son visage devint rapidement rouge.

Naruto n'avait toujours pas remarqué l'attitude de la jeune fille car il venait de remarqué qu'ils étaient encore habillés.

- Ouf ! On est encore habillé, on a évité le pire !, dit Naruto.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Hinata en comprenant le sous-entendu du jeune homme, et sa colère s'échappa.

Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : un cousin vola à travers la pièce à une vitesse stupéfiante et toucha Naruto en plein dans la figure.

Naruto enleva l'objet de son visage complètement interloqué par son arrivée sur lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander la moindre explication que la lampe de chevet prit le même chemin et sonna bien le jeune homme.

- COMMENT CA ON A EVITE LE PIRE ? JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR TOI C'EST CA ? COMMENT CA TU ES DESOLE DE CE QUE TU M'AS DIT ?? NON NON TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE T'EXCUSER !!!!, cria Hinata de toutes ses forces.

Naruto resta quelques secondes interdit premièrement toujours sonné par le choc de la lampe, et deuxièmement abasourdit par la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle était furieuse c'était peu de le dire. Elle lui fit plus peur que Sakura dans ses grands jours de colère.

Il se rendit compte qu'Hinata avait mal interprété ses paroles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne se rappelait même pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille entre eux.

- Hi…Hinata…ce n'est pas…ce que…, commença Naruto pour effacer ce mal entendu.

- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !!!! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !!!!, cria de nouveau Hinata.

La jeune fille se leva pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Naruto se leva également et lui attrapa le bras pour la stopper et lui expliquer.

- Hinata attend c'est pas…, commença Naruto.

BOUM !!

Naruto se retrouva encastré dans le mur de la chambre. Hinata ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler et lui avait envoyé un coup de poing « made in Tsunade ».

Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une larme roulée sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Ca lui donna la force de se relever malgré la douleur et de repartir à la suite d'Hinata.

Il sortit de la chambre et sortit en trombe de son appartement. Il aperçut Hinata au bout du couloir disparaitre dans les escaliers.

- HINATA !!, cria Naruto.

Mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas.

C'est à ce moment que Sakura arriva. Elle venait de croiser Hinata visiblement bouleversée mais la jeune Hyuuga ne s'était pas arrêtée pour lui parler. Elle fut encore plus surprise de voir Naruto sur son palier, se tenant l'épaule et pleins d'égratignures.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Sakura.

Naruto se laissa glisser le long du mur du palier et il soupira.

Il s'était mis dans une merde pas possible encore une fois. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux femmes. Il devrait peut-être suivre le conseil qu'Ero-sennin lui avait donné des années auparavant et lire ses maudits Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura s'accroupit près de Naruto.

- Tu es bien amoché !, dit Sakura. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Viens on rentre et je te raconterai, dit Naruto en se levant difficilement.

Hinata courait. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Etre à l'abri. Ne plus sentir cette douleur. Elle arriva enfin au domaine Hyuuga. Elle y entra subitement, courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit à la volée et la claqua pour la fermer. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir qui menait à sa chambre et commença à monter les escaliers mais elle fut stoppée par son père.

- Hinata ! D'où sors-tu ? Où étais-tu cette nuit ?, demanda Hiashi en se rapprochant d'elle suivit de Neji.

Hinata était toujours très en colère et c'était le mauvais moment pour le croiser. Elle se retourna néanmoins vers lui. Les 2 hommes s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le regard de la jeune femme.

- Hinata ?, demanda Hiashi. Ca va ?

- Non, père, ça ne va pas ! Donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais dans ma chambre !, dit Hinata en se retenant de hurler une fois de plus.

Elle se retourna et commença à monter les marches mais son père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Hinata ! Dis-moi où tu as passé la nuit ?, insista Hiashi.

Hinata se retourna une fois de plus et elle atteignait sa limite avait d'exploser de colère.

- Père, je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en parle plus tard, dit Hinata très sèchement.

Hiashi fut encore surpris par le ton qu'elle employait mais il ne se démonta pas.

- Hinata !, redit Hiashi.

Ce fut trop pour Hinata et elle perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

- ECOUTEZ-MOI BIEN PERE, PENDANT DES ANNEES VOUS VOUS FICHIEZ DE CE QUE JE FAISAIS DE MA VIE ALORS NE VOUS GENEZ PAS, CONTINUEZ ! JE N'AI DE COMPTE À RENDRE À PERSONNE DANS CETTE MAISON !!, cria Hinata.

Elle tourna les talons, entra dans sa chambre en furie et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Hiashi et Neji restèrent muet pendant quelques secondes.

C'est Neji qui réagit le premier.

- Je vais lui parler Hiashi-sama, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Tu devrais la laisser se calmer un peu, conseilla Hiashi. C'est la première fois que je vois Hinata comme ça. La voir énervé est déjà un exploit, mais dans une telle colère, c'est incroyable.

Neji se tourna vers lui pour s'excuser de l'attitude de sa cousine, mais il fut surpris de voir son oncle sourire.

- Hiashi-sama, pourquoi souriez-vous ?, demanda Neji.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'Hinata manquait de caractère et qu'elle ne pourrait pas être l'héritière du clan avec son caractère trop doux mais là je viens de changer d'avis ! Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi l'a mis en colère à ce point mais je suis content d'avoir vu ça ! et je plains celui qui l'a mis dans cet état ! AH AH AH je suis sûr qu'il s'en rappellera !!, dit Hiashi en partant dans le sens inverse toujours en rigolant.

Neji regarda son oncle partir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le monde était-il fou ?

Il reprit son chemin vers la chambre d'Hinata. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte et frappa.

- JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE, cria Hinata à travers la porte.

Neji soupira et se prépara à subir l'humeur massacrante de sa cousine. Il tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il referma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Hinata se trouvait en face de lui. Elle était devant la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur. Elle se retourna et fusilla son cousin du regard.

- Neji nii-san, je te conseille de sortir d'ici ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour discuter !, dit Hinata sèchement.

- On s'est beaucoup rapprochés tous les 2 ces derniers mois, pas vrai Hinata-san ?, demanda Neji.

Hinata ne dit rien et le fixa.

- Je peux dire qu'on se connaît assez bien. Mais pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Et je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui peut te mettre dans cet état : Naruto !, dit Neji.

Neji remarqua qu'Hinata se raidit instantanément en entendant le prénom du blond, ce qui confirma son idée.

- Donc c'est bien Naruto, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire ça se voit ! La question est : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Neji.

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans la tête d'Hinata. C'est à ce moment que la colère s'évanouit et que la douleur apparut complètement. Les larmes montèrent instantanément aux yeux de la jeune fille et elle essaya de les retenir mais elles passèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues. Les jambes d'Hinata la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula à genoux. Neji se précipita vers elle et l'a prit dans ses bras.

Hinata pleura pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, elle s'endormit morte de fatigue. Neji la mit sur son lit et sortit.

Il quitta le domaine et se dirigea vers l'appartement du Naruto. Il frappa à la porte et le blond ouvrit très surpris de le voir. Neji remarqua que Naruto avait des égratignures et un bandage à l'é sourit intérieurement. Hinata ne l'avait pas loupé !

- Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Naruto.

- On peut discuter Naruto ?, demanda Neji.

- Heu…oui bien sûr entre, dit Naruto. Sakura est là.

Effectivement, la rose était installée à la table de la cuisine et elle fut surprise de voir le Hyuuga.

- Neji ?, demanda Sakura.

- Bonjour Sakura, dit Neji.

- Tu voulais parler de quoi Neji ?, demanda Naruto.

- D'Hinata, dit simplement Neji.

Naruto se raidit instantanément.

« La même réaction qu'Hinata ! », se dit Neji.

- Ecoute Neji…je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais c'est un mal entendu ! C'est ce que j'expliquai à Sakura-chan ! Et elle m'a déjà suffisamment fait la leçon depuis tout à l'heure !, dit précipitamment Naruto pour se justifier et ne pas provoquer la colère du Hyuuga.

- Naruto, elle ne m'a rien expliqué. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous. Je sais juste qu'elle est arrivée hors d'elle au domaine, qu'elle a engueulé Hiashi-sama et elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. J'ai réussi à la voir au péril de ma vie et je n'ai eu qu'à prononcer ton prénom pour qu'elle s'écroule en larmes devant moi, dit Neji.

- Elle a…elle a…engueulé son père ?, demanda Sakura incrédule.

- Hai j'étais là, dit Neji en se tournant vers elle.

Naruto resta stupéfait par cette révélation.

Il s'approcha de Naruto, se planta devant lui et le fixa durement. Naruto déglutit avec peine.

- Donc je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et je ne veux pas forcément le savoir, mais je te suggère fortement d'arranger la situation, dit Neji la voie menaçante. Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'intervenir et crois-moi, tu le regretteras !

- Ha…Hai…c'est ce que je comptais faire, dit Naruto. Sakura-chan se proposait justement de m'aider, pas vrai Sakura-chan ?

- Euh…oui…oui c'est exact, répondit Sakura.

- Bien ! Si tu veux un conseil attend demain le temps qu'elle digère un peu cette histoire !, dit Neji en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Euh…d'accord ça me laissera le temps d'avoir une idée, dit Naruto.

- Bien. Au revoir Naruto ! Sakura !, dit Neji en leur faisant un petit signe de tête et en partant.

Les 2 coéquipiers se regardèrent un peu perdu.

- Tu as intérêt à arranger cette situation Naruto ou tout le clan Hyuuga va te pourchasser et je ne pense pas que ce sera marrant…pour toi en tout cas !, dit Sakura un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Naruto se passa une main sur le visage en signe de désespoir face à la sollicitude de sa coéquipière.

- Merci de ton soutien Sakura-chan !, dit ironiquement Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon je te laisse Naruto ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !, dit Sakura en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Comment je pourrais l'oublier ?, demanda encore une fois ironiquement le blond.

Naruto avait plus ou moins expliqué la situation à Sakura qui ne s'était pas retenue pour lui crier des « Baka ! Idiot ! Crétin ! » et autres insultes en tout genre qu'elle trouvait adapter au jeune homme. Après qu'elle se soit un peu calmée, elle avait conseillé à Naruto d'aller voir Hinata avec des fleurs et des chocolats, de lui présenter ses excuses et de bien mettre la situation à plat. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire dès le lendemain. Il était persuadé qu'Hinata l'écouterait.

Tsunade était dans son bureau. Elle soupira. Ca faisait une semaine que cette situation durait et elle en avait assez !

Sakura était venue lui raconter ce qui c'était passé entre Naruto et Hinata directement en sortant de l'appartement du blond.

La rose l'avait également tenue au courant de toutes les tentatives de Naruto pour se faire pardonner qui s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec. Hinata refusait d'écouter et de parler au blond. Elle n'hésitait pas à le frapper pour se débarrasser de lui s'il le fallait, et le jeune homme s'étazit fait soigné plus d'une fois par Sakura.

Hinata était toujours en colère. Elle refusait également de parler de cette histoire avec qui que se soit.

Voilà pourquoi Tsunade en avait assez de cette situation et elle comptait bien y remédiée à sa façon ! Sakura et elle étaient venues à cette solution radicale pour arranger les choses. Elles étaient persuadées que leur plan marcherait ! Bien sûr, ce serait très difficile pour Naruto, surtout au début, mail il y arriverait ! S'il restait en vie suffisamment longtemps !

On frappa à la porte de son bureau et elle lança son perpétuel « entrez ». Hinata pénétra dans le bureau.

- Bonjour Hokage-sama ! Vous vouliez me voir ?, demanda la jeune fille sur son ton habituel.

- Hai Hinata j'ai une mission pour toi, mais on doit attendre ton partenaire, dit Tsunade.

- Très bien, dit Hinata en patientant silencieusement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Naruto entra.

- Oobbaa-chan ! Je suis là ! Tu…, beugla Naruto.

Il s'arrêta net en apercevant Hinata.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que ??, commença Naruto.

- Bien, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, vous partez en mission de rang A au pays de l'eau au village caché de Kiri. Il faut que vous me rameniez un rouleau de Jutsus qui a appartenu à mon grand-père le Shodaime. Les ninjas de Kiri l'ont dérobé il y a des années et j'aimerai le récupérer. Pour votre couverture, vous serez de jeunes mariés qui sont en voyages de noces pour assister au festival d'automne du village. Voilà le dossier où vous trouverez tous les détails de la mission. Vous partez dans 2h ! , dit Tsunade sur un ton n'autorisant pas la réplique.

Hinata fronça les sourcils et fixa Tsunade qui la fixa en retour. La jeune femme comprit le message : Aucune excuse, aucune argumentation pour échapper à cette mission.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Naruto.

- Euh…Tsunade oba-chan, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais…Hinata et moi, on a…hum…un…différent et je ne suis pas sur qu'on fasse le meilleur travaille d'équipe, dit Naruto.

Tsunade lui lança un regard noir qui fit taire le jeune homme.

- NA-RU-TO !, dit Tsunade d'une voix lente et en détachant chaque syllabe ce qui fit frissonné de terreur le blond.

- Est-ce que tu veux discuter un ordre de l'Hokage ?, dit Tsunade d'une voix extrêmement menaçante.

- …Non…Non…Oba-chan…pas du tout, dit Naruto.

- Bien, si j'étais vous je sortirai rapidement de ce bureau et j'irai préparer mes affaires, dit Tsunade.

- Hai Hokage-sama, répondit Hinata d'un ton neutre avant de prendre le dossier de la mission et de sortir sans se retourner.

Naruto passa sa main sur son visage et soupira.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, hein Oba-chan ?, demanda Naruto.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! , répondit Tsunade avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Bien sûr ! Des jeunes mariés, hein ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand même !!, dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tsunade l'interpelle avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

- Naruto ! Profites-en pour arranger les choses une bonne fois pour toute !, dit Tsunade.

- Hai, Oba-chan, compte sur moi !, dit Naruto et il sortit.

Tsunade se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau et regarda le ciel.

- Bien, la balle est dans votre camp les jeunes !, dit Tsunade et elle soupira. Ils t'auraient bien inspiré pour tes livres ces 2 imbéciles, hein Jiraya !?!

**

* * *

**

Alors ? Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?

**Le chapitre 8 est presque fini, est-ce que ça intéresse certains de l'avoir mercredi au lieu de vendredi prochain ? **

**Si oui, laissez une review !**

**Hi hi hi Hinata et Naruto en mission ça va être marrant !! Que tu NaruHina dans le prochain chapitre pour les amateurs !!!**

**Ben comme d'hab j'attends vos commentaires et idées !!**

**A bientôt !**

**Tite Diablesse.**


	8. Mission au pays de l'eau

**Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Voici donc le chapitre 8. Désolé pour ceux qui l'attendait mercredi, spécialement Fùton, Irukasensei et Naruhina, mais j'ai eu une grosse semaine et beaucoup de boulot pour mes cours et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. Mais je le fais alors que je sors à peine des cours. Je pense à vous !! lol**

**Bref, un gros merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !! Je vous aime !!! LOL **

**Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent ma fic !! Même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews les vilains !! -_-''**

**Comme vous l'avez vu j'ai donné un peu plus de caractère à Hinata mais que les fans d'Hina ne s'inquiètent pas, notre timide Hinata n'est jamais bien loin ! J'aime le fait qu'elle peut paraître fragile et forte. D'ailleurs le manga me donne en partie raison !! Vive le chapitre 437 !! Hihi !!**

**Passons aux choses sérieuses !**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 – Mission au pays de l'eau

Naruto regardait les étoiles. Il était allongé sur le sol de la forêt et contemplait le ciel. Il soupira.

Ca faisait 2 jours qu'il voyageait avec Hinata et la jeune fille n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Konoha.

Il s'était encore excusé et il avait essayé de la convaincre de lui parler, de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux soir pour qu'elle lui en veuille autant.

Mais rien. Hinata n'avait rien dit, si ce n'était lui lancé des regards noirs ou exaspérés.

Seulement, la Hyuuga ne pourra plus jouer à ce petit jeu bien longtemps.

En effet, ils étaient à la frontière du pays du Feu, près de la mer, et demain ils embarqueraient sur un bateau pour le village de Kiri.

Leur couverture commencerait donc au moment où ils se présenteraient au capitaine du bateau pour pouvoir voyager. Hinata sera donc obligée de lui parler afin de rendre crédible leur statut de jeunes mariés. En plus, ils seront obligés de dormir dans la même pièce à cause de leur couverture. Naruto pourra donc parler avec elle. Car jusqu'à maintenant la jeune fille gardait une distance entre eux et elle dormait toujours loin de Naruto.

Naruto ferma les yeux et préféra dormir plutôt que de se triturer les méninges sur une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le jeune homme se leva à l'aube. Il aperçut Hinata encore endormie au pied d'un arbre à quelques mètres de lui. Il sourit. Elle était tellement belle endormie et les premiers rayons de soleil jouant sur son visage et ses cheveux la rendaient encore plus belle aux yeux du blond.

La jeune fille se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Elle surprit le regard de Naruto sur elle et elle fronça les sourcils, peu contente que le blond la regarde de cette façon. Elle se leva rapidement pour s'éloigner du jeune homme et se dirigea vers une petite rivière qu'elle avait repérée la veille. Elle s'accroupit au bord de l'eau et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle regarda son reflet dans l'eau et repensa aux évènements de ces derniers jours.

« Tes paroles m'ont tellement fait mal ce jour-là, Naruto-kun. Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu t'en sois rendu compte. Est-ce que tu ne te rappelles réellement pas ce qui s'est passé ou est-ce que tu mens ? Si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, pourquoi ? Aurais-tu tellement honte de ce qui s'est passé que tu l'as inconsciemment occulté ? », se dit Hinata.

Elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ? Il essaie encore de jouer avec moi ? Parfois je le surprends avec ce regard qui me trouble comme ce matin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Il veut retrouver Hinata, son « amie » mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus jouer son amie maintenant c'est trop dur ! Ca fait trop mal ! Maudite mission je vais devoir jouer sa femme ! super ! merci pour la punition Tsunade-sama ! Bon je vais devoir mettre mes sentiments personnels de côté ! Facile à dire, moins facile à faire ! Allez du courage Hinata tu vas y arriver ! »

La jeune femme se leva et se redirigea vers leur campement. Elle ramassa ses affaires. Naruto l'attendait déjà. Elle passa son sac à dos et Naruto commença à avancer. Mais il remarqua qu'Hinata ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira comme pour rassembler son courage.

Elle redressa la tête et regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

- Bien Naruto-kun, notre mission commence maintenant alors je vais mettre de côté cette histoire le temps que durera cette mission. Je ne t'ai rien pardonné et moi je n'ai rien oublié. Donc mets toi bien ça dans le crane : tout ce que je fais à partir de maintenant c'est uniquement pour la mission !

- Très bien Hinata, répondit le blond.

- Tu sais qu'on va devoir paraitre assez proches tous les 2 à cause de notre couverture ?, demanda Hinata.

- Hai, je sais Hina-chan, dit Naruto avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille rougit un peu au petit nom qu'il lui avait donné et elle se maudit pour sa réaction.

- Hina-chan je trouve que ça te va bien, tu en penses quoi ?, demanda Naruto.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Tiens, dit Hinata en lui lançant un objet.

Naruto le rattrapa et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une alliance. Il regarda la jeune fille qui passait une alliance à son annulaire gauche. Elle remarqua le regard du blond et haussa les épaules.

- Selon Tsunade-sama, avoir des alliances rentra plus crédible notre couverture, expliqua Hinata. Bon on y va.

La jeune fille commença à avancer en dépassant Naruto.

Ils avaient enlevé leur bandeau de Konoha pour ne pas se faire repérer à Kiri.

Ils avaient également passé des capes pour cacher un peu leur habit de ninja.

Hinata avait une cape de couleur ivoire. Elle arrivait aux chevilles de la jeune femme et possédait une large capuche qui pouvait lui couvrir une bonne partie du visage si elle en avait besoin. La cape avait aussi des bandes lavande et bleue en bas, autour des poignets et de la capuche. Elle avait des manches assez évasées.

Celle de Naruto était noire avec des flammes oranges en bas et autour des poignets. Tout comme la cape d'Hinata, il avait des manches évasées et sa cape arrivait aux chevilles.

Les 2 capes étaient fermées grâce à 2 attaches au niveau de la poitrine.

Le jeune homme mis l'alliance à son annulaire gauche et la sensation fut bizarre pour lui. Il rattrapa Hinata et lui prit la main et enlaça leurs doigts. Hinata lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Ca ne serait pas vraiment crédible que de jeunes mariés arrivent en étant aussi distants et ayant l'air si peu intime. Autant s'y habituer depuis maintenant !, se justifia Naruto.

Hinata ne dit rien et elle reporta son attention sur la route.

Une heure après, ils arrivèrent à un petit port. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bateau de taille moyenne pour demander au capitaine de les emmener à Kiri.

- Bonjour ! On cherche le capitaine du bateau s'il vous plait, dit Hinata.

- C'est à quel sujet ?, demanda l'homme qu'ils avaient abordé.

- On cherche un transport pour aller au village de Kiri, dit Hinata.

- Pour quoi faire ?, demanda l'homme un peu suspicieux.

Naruto passa soudain son bras droit sur les épaules d'Hinata et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux avec sa main gauche pour mettre en évidence son alliance.

Hinata fut surprise de son geste et elle tourna un peu la tête vers lui pour chercher une explication.

Mais le blond ne donna aucune explication et il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe ce qui fit un peu rougir la jeune fille.

Naruto redirigea son regard vers l'homme.

- On va assister au festival d'automne de Kiri ! On vient de se marier, c'est génial, hein ?, dit Naruto en faisant un grand sourire « made in naruto ».

L'homme observa le « couple » quelques secondes et il sourit.

- Mes félicitations ! Vous formez un beau couple ! Allez montez ! Je vous conduis à Kiri et je ne vous fais payer que la moitié du prix comme cadeau de mariage !, dit l'homme.

- C'est gentil de votre part !, dit Naruto.

- Oh fait ! quel est votre nom ?, demanda le capitaine.

- Hinata…, commença la jeune fille.

- …et Naruto NAMIKAZE, finit Naruto.

Hinata lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« C'est quoi ce nom ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais je ne me souviens pas où ! », se demanda la jeune fille.

Le blond lui lança un regard signifiant « ne pose pas de question » et elle s'abstint de commentaire…pour le moment.

- Jamais entendu parler ! Allez venez on va partir dans quelques minutes !, pressa le capitaine.

Naruto attrapa Hinata dans ses bras et la souleva pour la porter sur le bateau.

- Naru…Naruto !! Dépose-moi par terre !! Je peux marcher !!, dit Hinata

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses, ma puce, et arrêtes de bouger tu vas me faire tomber !, dit Naruto.

Hinata s'arrêta instantanément en entendant le nouveau petit nom qu'il lui avait donné.

C'était quoi ça ? Il pensait faire un concours pour lui donner le maximum de petit nom ou quoi ?

Bien ! alors elle jouera aussi à son petit jeu.

- Excuse-moi, Naru-chan, tu m'as surprise c'est tout, dit Hinata avec un sourire sur le visage et une petite lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Naruto trébucha légèrement déstabilisé par la réplique de la jeune fille. Il la regarda ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée. Le regard malicieux d'Hinata eut un effet immédiat sur Naruto et le jeune homme ressentit une soudaine vague de désir. Il rougit fortement de la réaction de son corps.

Hinata le vit rougir et ne comprit pas sa réaction.

Naruto lui murmura un « Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! » complètement gêné.

Hinata lui lança un regard interrogateur, curieuse de sa réaction.

- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir !, murmura Naruto.

Il la déposa sur le pont du bateau et la jeune fille haussa les épaules avant d'aller faire le tour du bateau.

Naruto soupira et le capitaine du bateau s'approcha de lui.

- Vous avez l'air heureux tous les 2 !, dit-il

- Elle va me rendre fou !, répondit Naruto

- AH AH AH ! Les femmes sont faites pour ça mon garçon !, dit l'homme en donnant une tape dans le dos de Naruto.

- AH AH AH ! oui je suppose ! Nos vies seraient bien tristes sans elles !, dit Naruto.

- Bien, vous pouvez vous installer à l'avant du pont, il y a de la place. La traversée devrait nous prendre la journée alors mettez vous à l'aise ! On va partir !, dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers les amarres.

Naruto se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau pour rejoindre Hinata.

Il trouva la jeune fille à la proue et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'enlaça par derrière et dépose sa tête sur son épaule, sa bouche près de son oreille pour pouvoir lui parler en toutes discrétions.

- Apparemment il ne se doute de rien. On devrait en avoir pour la journée avant d'arriver à l'île principale où se trouve Kiri. Le capitaine a dit qu'on peut s'installer à l'avant du bateau, expliqua Naruto. Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ?

Naruto ne le voyait pas mais Hinata était rouge à cause de leur proximité. Elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme contre son oreille et son cou, et elle ressentait des émotions qu'elle se maudissait de ressentir mais qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher. Elle avait écouté d'une oreille distraite les propos du blond et fut ramenée sur terre par sa dernière question.

- Attends !, murmura-t-elle. Byakugan !

Naruto lui offrait une protection idéale contre les regards et elle en profita pour utiliser son Byakugan sans soulever de questions. Elle scruta les alentours.

- C'est bon, le capitaine n'est pas un ninja et les alentours ont l'air clean, dit Hinata.

- Ok, dit Naruto. Je vais discuter un peu avec lui.

Le blond s'éloigna et Hinata soupira.

- Tu es stupide de réagir comme ça ! Il joue la comédie pour la mission c'est tout ! Alors ne va pas t'imaginer des choses surtout que tu es censée être encore en colère contre lui !, se dit Hinata.

Elle se retourna et partit s'asseoir. Elle sortie un livre de son sac et commença sa lecture pendant que Naruto parlait avec le capitaine. La traversée allait lui paraitre longue !

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au village de la Brume tard dans la soirée. Des ninjas leur demandèrent leur nom et le but de leur voyage. Ils ne soupçonnèrent rien et laissèrent les 2 Juunins de Konoha entrer.

Vu l'heure tardive et le début du festival le lendemain, ils durent faire plusieurs hôtel avant de trouver une chambre à l'hôtel « Le Paradis des Amoureux ».

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et y entrèrent pour se reposer. Hinata se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Naruto se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa le village. Apparemment, personne ne les surveillait mais Hinata devra vérifier ça avec son Byakugan.

Naruto ferma les rideaux pour qu'on ne puisse pas les voir.

Il s'assit sur le lit et fit plusieurs signes.

- Ninpo : Technique sennin la cachette du crapaud, dit Naruto.

Cette technique lui permettait de sécuriser la chambre en l'insonorisant et en rendant impossible de voir ce qui se passait de l'extérieur dans la chambre. Naruto y rajouta un léger genjutsu qui donnait une image d'eux faisant des choses banales et parlant de choses ordinaires.

Hinata réapparu une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Le blond était toujours assis sur le lit, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, et il tourna la tête vers elle quand elle arriva. Naruto rougit un peu en découvrant la tenue de la jeune femme : un petit short noir et un débardeur noir. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux.

Une nouvelle vague de désir s'empara du blond et il se leva en quatrième vitesse pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à son tour. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir pris une longue douche froide.

Hinata lisait des documents sur le lit assise en tailleur. Naruto s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur pour apprécier cette image de la jeune femme. Elle leva les yeux vers le blond et elle rougit légèrement. Il portait un short et un tee-shirt sans manches qui laissait voir sa fine musculature.

Le blond sourit. Hinata fit semblant de se replonger dans les documents qu'elle avait devant elle. Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu ne devrais pas lire des documents confidentiels ici, dit Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as sécurisé la chambre non ?, demanda Hinata sans lever les yeux.

Naruto arqua un sourcil surpris.

- En effet. Comment le sais-tu ?, demanda Naruto.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je ressens et j'ai vu ton chakra tout autour de la chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tu l'as fait pour sécuriser la chambre pour qu'on puisse justement parler librement de la mission, expliqua Hinata.

- En fait, il n'y a pas que de la mission dont je voulais parler, dit Naruto.

- Je ne parlerai que de la mission avec toi, Naruto-kun, c'était la condition, dit Hinata.

- C'était TA condition pas la mienne, dit Naruto.

Hinata ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Je ne veux pas me battre alors laissons tomber cette discussion, dit Hinata.

- Pas question ! Cette situation a assez duré ! En plus, ce malentendu va forcément avoir des répercussions sur la mission, comme elle en a déjà sur notre amitié !, dit Naruto.

La jeune fille tourna un regard glacial vers lui.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler !, répondit sèchement Hinata en reportant son regard sur les feuilles devant elle.

Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il posa sa main sur le menton de la jeune fille pour l'obliger à le regarder. Hinata anticipa son geste et elle attrapa son bras et lui fit une prise de karaté. Sans rien comprendre, Naruto se retrouva par terre, Hinata au-dessus de lui, lui bloquant les poignets. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mouvements sans faire mal à Hinata.

- J'ai dit NON !, dit sèchement Hinata.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si en colère contre moi ? Explique moi j'aimerai comprendre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Arrête de me fuir !!, cria Naruto.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !, cria en retour Hinata.

- Alors dis-moi ce que j'ai fait et j'arrêterai de t'embêter ! Je cesserai même de t'adresser la parole si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment !, cria Naruto.

- Très bien ! Tu veux savoir ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur !! voilà ce que tu as fait !!, cria Hinata en laissant échapper une larme.

Cette révélation et l'attitude de la jeune fille firent instantanément retombées l'adrénaline de Naruto. Il la fixa.

- Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, demanda en hésitant Naruto.

Hinata renifla un peu et elle se maudit intérieurement de pleurer devant lui et de paraitre si faible. Etre en colère contre lui permettait de repousser ses larmes et la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- Arrête de faire semblant Naruto-kun, tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as fait !, dit Hinata doucement en tournant la tête honteuse de ses larmes.

- Hinata, je ne me rappelle honnêtement pas de ce que j'ai dit ou fait ce soir-là !, dit Naruto d'une voix douce.

Cela surpris Hinata qui tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui. Elle le fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux.

« Il dit la vérité ! », se dit Hinata.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux une seconde, puis elle se leva et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux pour ne pas voir Naruto et se donner du courage.

- Tu…tu étais ivre…et…quand je t'ai ramené chez toi, tu…tu m'as demandé de…sortir avec toi…, commença Hinata.

Naruto rougit fortement. Alors il avait osé lui demander !

- …on…on s'est…embrassé…pour le reste je crois que tu t'en rappelles plutôt bien, dit Hinata les yeux toujours fermés.

Naruto fut complètement assommé par les révélations de la jeune femme. Maintenant, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient dans sa tête et il comprenait la réaction de la jeune femme. Il mesurait tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait : il avait osé lui demander de sortir avec lui pour après lui dire qu'il regrettait même s'il ne le savait pas sur le coup !

- Tu…tu as accepté ?, demanda Naruto.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux surprise de la question du blond.

- ...Hai, dit-elle en détournant le regard. Et je n'aurais pas dû.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda doucement Naruto les yeux rempli de tristesse.

-…parce que…ça fait mal maintenant, répondit Hinata.

Naruto se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit délicatement son menton et tourna son visage vers lui. Hinata fut surprise de voir ses yeux si tristes.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas me rappeler ce qui s'est passé, surtout qu'apparemment j'avais trouvé le courage de te poser la question, mais je suis encore plus désolé de mettre excuser le lendemain. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ce soir là, je ne le regrette pas. Je regrette juste de t'avoir fait du mal avec mes paroles et qu'on en soit arrivés là tous les 2, dit Naruto.

Hinata resta muette de surprise face à cette déclaration très sincère.

- Hinata…est-ce que…, commença Naruto.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et soupira légèrement.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses ! Ca doit être plus facile quand je suis saoul !

Le blond inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

- Hinata, est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?, demanda Naruto d'une traite pour ne pas trop réfléchir.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle la referma et l'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Hinata.

Naruto fut surpris par cette question et ne comprit pas son sens.

- Pourquoi quoi ?, demanda le blond.

- Pourquoi tu me reposes cette question ? Pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi ?, demanda la jeune fille.

- Parce que…même si je ne m'en rappelle pas et vu la tournure des choses, la première fois ne s'est pas bien passé…et je…enfin tu…, Naruto soupira pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Hinata, depuis qu'on a passé cette soirée ensemble, avant que je parte pour mon entrainement, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et je…je t'aime beaucoup Hinata, et je serais vraiment heureux si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Hinata hésitait. Et si Naruto se moquait d'elle ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de son Naruto-kun et puis elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

Un sourire apparut soudainement sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle se jeta au cou du blond. Ils se retrouvèrent étalés par terre.

- HAI !!! HAI je veux sortir avec toi !, cria Hinata.

La surprise de la chute passée, Naruto éclata de rire, heureux qu'elle ait accepté.

Il la serra dans ses bras et ils profitèrent de l'instant.

Hinata se détacha un peu de lui et le regarda.

- Juste une chose Naruto-kun : si jamais tu me refais souffrir comme ça je te jure que je te tues, dit Hinata d'une voix glaciale qui fit frissonnée le blond. Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, c'est mon Nindô.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

- Bien, dit Hinata en se levant. Il est temps d'aller dormir, on a une mission qui nous attend demain !

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et ramassa les documents éparpillés su celui-ci. Quand elle se retourna, Naruto se trouvait en face d'elle un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto-kun ?, demanda Hinata.

Il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa sans prévenir. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes à bout de souffle.

- Ca fait longtemps que je rêvais de ça, dit Naruto doucement en posant son front contre celui d'Hinata et en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille rougit face à cette révélation.

- Tu as de la chance, Hina-chan, tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé mais pour moi c'est la première fois qu'on s'embrasse, dit Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il avait remarqué que la jeune fille avait rougi encore plus.

- Heu…tu…tu n'es pas…obligé…de…enfin je veux dire…ça fait bizarre…quand tu m'appelles comme ça, dit Hinata en bégayant.

Naruto sourit : son Hinata était toujours la même !

- Quoi ? Comme quoi ? Tu veux dire Hina-chan ? Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ?, demanda le blond intrigué et en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

- Non…c'est…c'est joli…mais ne te force pas si tu n'en as pas envie, dit Hinata complètement troublée par sa mine enfantine et adorable.

- Mais j'en ai envie! Je trouve que ça te correspond parfaitement ! Pour moi tu es mon soleil !, dit Naruto en souriant.

Hinata rougit un peu plus mais sourit également. Elle embrassa légèrement Naruto et se dégagea pour ranger ses documents.

- Bien au lit maintenant, dit Hinata en se dirigeant vers le lit et en s'y installant.

- Bon sang il est déjà 2h du matin !, dit Naruto en l'imitant.

Mais ils rougirent tous les 2 en se rendant compte de leur proximité.

- Je…je vais dormir par terre, dit Naruto en esquissant un mouvement.

- Non…je veux dire…tu vas mal dormir…et tu…ne seras pas en forme demain…on est des adultes…ou en tout cas des Juunins donc on devrait pourvoir gérer ce genre de situation…le lit est assez grand pour nous 2, dit Hinata.

Naruto la regarda quelques secondes.

- Très bien si tu es sûre de toi, dit Naruto.

- Certaine, répondit Hinata en esquissant un petit sourire.

Le blond se rallongea. Inconsciemment ils mirent le plus de distance entre eux que leur permettait le lit.

- Bonne nuit Naruto-kun, dit doucement Hinata avant de fermer les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Hina-chan, répondit de la même façon Naruto.

Et ils s'endormirent. Dans la nuit, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et enlacèrent inconsciemment leurs doigts.

**

* * *

**

Voilà le chapitre 8 !

**Alors votre avis ?? Une review svp vite vite !!!**

**Une petite question pour vous : est-ce que je dois systématiquement traduire les chansons anglaises que je mets dans les chapitres ou vous vous débrouillez en anglais ? Est-ce que la traduction est utile ou pas ?**

**Merci à vous tous qui suivez cette fic !!**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 9 ! Bon weekend à tous !**

**Tite Diablesse**


	9. Mission accomplie

**Salut à tous ! voici le chapitre 9.**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews.**

**Comme certains me l'ont suggéré j'aurai dû faire durer un peu plus cette petite dispute entre Naru et Hina mais bon je voulais avancer dans l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 – Mission accomplie

Le lendemain, ils passèrent leur journée à se balader dans la ville afin de faire les premiers repérages. Ils se promenaient main dans la main et ils parlaient de tout et de rien pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Aux yeux des villageois, ils donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être en couple et d'être heureux. Ils rigolaient beaucoup. Enfin…Hinata rigolait beaucoup des anecdotes que Naruto lui racontait sur son entrainement et sur ses moments avec Sasuke et Sakura.

Naruto écoutait attentivement lorsqu'Hinata parlait un peu d'elle. Il voulait essayer de retenir le plus de détails possibles à propos d'elle.

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi au festival pour rendre crédible leur couverture et ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants allant de stand en stand.

Le soir, ils dinèrent dans un stand de ramens. Naruto déclara qu'ils étaient bons mais ne valaient pas ceux d'Ichiraku. Il réussit à convaincre Hinata à lui faire gouter ses ramens une fois rentré à Konoha.

Une fois rentré à leur hôtel, ils discutèrent de leur mission.

- D'après le dossier que Tsunade-sama nous a donné, le rouleau doit se trouver au palais du Seigneur du village, dit Hinata. La question est : comment y entrer sans se faire remarquer ?

- Moi je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille, on récupère le rouleau et on s'en va !, dit Naruto.

- Heu…Naruto-kun, le but est justement de ne pas se faire remarquer alors on va devoir mettre ce plan de côté, dit Hinata avec une goutte style manga. Une autre idée ?

- Heu…ça ne va pas être évident. Tu as vu le nombre de gardes à l'entrée du domaine ? Il y en a beaucoup pendant la journée. Il faudrait qu'on aille faire des repérages ce soir pour voir s'il y a une différence.

- Tu as raison. On va y aller tout à l'heure, dit Hinata. Mais si la garde est aussi élevée voir plus que la journée, alors c'est très risqué pour nous. Il faut essayer de trouver un autre moyen d'entrer.

Naruto fit quelques pas dans la chambre et se mit devant la fenêtre plongé dans ses pensées. Ils furent silencieux pendant quelques minutes chacun dans ses pensées cherchant une solution à leur problème.

- Je sais !!, dit Naruto en se retournant brusquement vers la jeune fille.

Hinata retint sa respiration un instant en attendant d'entendre l'idée du blond, un peu inquiète de son « plan ».

- On a qu'à demander au Seigneur de bénir notre mariage ! Comme ça on entrera incognito et une fois rentrer et on se débrouillera pour prendre le rouleau, dit Naruto convaincu.

- Heu…c'est une idée Naruto-kun, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible. On peut le garder mais continuer à chercher autre chose, d'accord ?, dit Hinata en lui souriant.

- Bon…ok…mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, dit Naruto un peu déçu que son idée ne soit pas vraiment retenue.

Hinata regarda l'heure et constata qu'ils pouvaient partir en repérage.

Ils s'habillèrent tous les 2 de vêtements tout noirs et sortirent discrètement de leur chambre par la fenêtre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure du Seigneur de Kiri. Ils se placèrent en hauteur dans un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée de la villa.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, silencieux, Hinata vérifiant les allées et venues des gardes avec son Byakugan. Finalement, ils rentrèrent vers 3h du matin dans leur chambre. Il y avait plus de gardes la nuit que la journée.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement fatigués de leur journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla le premier en fin de matinée.

Il regarda Hinata dormira pendant de longues minutes.

« On dirait un ange ! Un ange tombé du ciel pour sauver un démon ! Non personne ne peut me sauver ! », pensa Naruto.

Il chassa ses pensées noires. Il déposa un petit baiser dans les cheveux d'Hinata et se leva. Il prit une douche rapidement, s'habilla et sortit. Il avait décidé d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger et faire une petite surprise à Hinata. Il se balada dans les environs de l'hôtel et acheta des sushis pour changer des ramens pour Hinata.

Alors qu'il allait payer pour les sushis, Naruto capta une conversation entre 2 villageois qu'il jugea intéressante. Il paya rapidement son achat et s'avança vers les 2 hommes.

- Excusez-moi, vous parlez d'un concours de chant ?, demanda Naruto.

- Oui, à chaque festival il y a un concours de chant. Mais cette année, la récompense est spéciale. Le gagnant pourra chanter à la soirée privée qu'organise le Seigneur demain soir, dit l'homme 1.

- Ah bon ? Et qui peut s'inscrire ?, demanda Naruto.

- Tout le monde je crois, dit l'homme 2.

- Où est-ce qu'on peut s'inscrire ?, demanda Naruto.

- A l'accueil du festival, dit l'homme 1.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Naruto en partant.

* * *

Le blond arriva en trombe dans la chambre et Hinata le regarda surpris.

- Hina-chan, j'ai trouvé !!, cria Naruto.

Hinata rougit un peu et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu as trouvé quoi Naruto-kun ?, demanda Hinata.

- Comment entré chez le Seigneur !!, dit Naruto en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille. Il y a un concours de chant et le gagnant chantera à la soirée privée qu'organise le Seigneur demain soir. Il suffit juste que tu gagnes le concours et on a notre entrée incognito. Je t'ai déjà inscrit !

Naruto regarda Hinata avec un grand sourire très fier de lui. Hinata le regarda les yeux grands ouverts de surprise pendant de longues secondes avant d'exploser.

- Tu as quoi ?, cria-t-elle en se levant. Comment…comment ça…tu…tu m'as inscrit ? A un concours de chant ?? Mais je ne sais pas chanter Naruto !!! Tu es complètement fou !!!

Naruto garda son grand sourire.

- Mais non Hina-chan je suis sûr que tu sais très bien chanter ! Je t'ai souvent entendu chantonner depuis qu'on a commencé la mission. Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en tirer. Et puis c'est notre seul plan valable pour le moment, dit Naruto.

- Mais…je…je ne…pourrai jamais…chanter…devant des gens…je…, bégaya Hinata.

Naruto lui prit la main et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Hinata, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire. J'ai confiance en toi !, dit Naruto.

Hinata le regarda quelques secondes un peu surprise mais son regard se remplit soudain d'une nouvelle détermination et elle sourit.

- Hai Naruto-kun je vais le faire, dit Hinata.

- Bien, dit Naruto.

Hinata remarqua alors le sac près de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Naruto-kun ?, demanda la jeune fille en faisant référence au sac.

Naruto suivit son regard et se rappela de son achat. Il sourit de gêne, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et rigola nerveusement.

- Heu…et bien…j'ai acheté à manger pour nous…vu que tu dormais encore quand je suis parti…je me suis dis que…tu aurais faim…donc j'ai acheté des sushis, dit Naruto.

- Pas de ramens ?, demanda Hinata avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Heu…je me suis dis que tu devais en avoir assez des ramens, dit le blond.

Hinata lui sourit, touchée de cette attention, même si manger des ramens ne la gênait pas particulièrement.

- Arigato Naruto-kun, dit Hinata.

- Allez à table !, dit Naruto en se levant.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant.

Ils partirent vers l'endroit où se déroulerait le concours de chant.

Ils arrivèrent au centre du festival où était installée une scène un peu en hauteur pour les artistes et des bancs pour les spectateurs.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la scène où il y avait des loges et l'accès à la scène.

Naruto se dirigea vers une jeune femme qui était installée à un pupitre près de la porte d'entrée des loges.

- Bonjour ! On vient pour le concours !, dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Votre nom svp ?, demanda la jeune fille.

- C'est ma femme qui est inscrite : Hinata NAMIKAZE, répondit le blond.

- Oui effectivement. Elle peut entrer, dit la jeune femme.

- Je peux y aller avec elle ?, demanda Naruto.

- Non désolé Monsieur, seuls les participants peuvent entrer dans les loges, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes sûr ? SVP je me ferai tout petit !!, dit Naruto avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Heu…non désolé ce n'est pas possible, dit la jeune femme.

- Naruto-kun…

Le blond se tourna vers Hinata qui était restée un peu derrière. Il la rejoignit en une enjambée.

- Désolé Hina-chan, je ne peux pas venir avec toi apparemment, dit doucement Naruto.

Il aperçu une lueur de panique passée dans le regard de la Hyuuga. Il lui prit la main et elle leva son regard vers le sien.

- Hinata, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Fais de ton mieux ! Si ça ne marche pas, ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera autre chose. Fais moi confiance j'aurai une autre idée !, dit Naruto le regard rempli de détermination.

Hinata sourit doucement un peu rassurée par les paroles du blond.

- Hai !, dit-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du blond. Naruto rougit instantanément. Hinata se dégagea et commença à s'éloigner vers l'entrée des loges. Mais Naruto lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se retourna surprise et regarda le blond curieusement. Naruto l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Hinata fut surprise de son geste mais au bout d'une seconde, elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes. Naruto posa son front contre celui d'Hinata. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux fermés. Une seconde après, il les rouvrit et fixa la jeune femme. Hinata afficha un beau sourire.

- C'était en quel honneur ?, demanda doucement Hinata.

- Pour te porter chance !, répondit Naruto de la même manière.

- Arigato Naruto-kun !, dit Hinata.

- Je serai dans le public pour t'encourager, dit le blond.

- Hai, à tout à l'heure, répondit Hinata en lui donnant un dernier sourire et partir.

Naruto la regarda passer la porte et disparaitre de sa vue. Il soupira, déçu de ne pouvoir l'accompagner, mais un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage. Il était heureux ! Ca ne lui était pas arrivé souvent dans sa vie mais là, à cet instant, il était heureux !

Il se dirigea vers l'espace réservé au public et s'assit dans les premiers rangs à l'extrémité d'un banc.

Il passa sa main à l'intérieur de sa cape et mit sa main dans la pochette arrière pour en sortir un livre. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant la couverture orange du livre. Il était peu fier de lui de devoir lire les Icha Icha Paradise d'Ero-sennin mais il avait besoin d'apprendre à comprendre les femmes. Il n'avait personne à qui demander conseil alors il avait décidé de lire ces maudits livres. Bien sûr personne n'était au courant et il souhaitait que cela reste ainsi. Il aurait bien trop honte si un de ses amis le savait. Et il aurait bien plus honte s'ils apprenaient qu'Ero-sennin lui avait demandé de reprendre le flambeau de sa série et d'écrire la suite de ses livres quand il se sentirait prêt.

- Maudit Ero-sennin ! Même après que tu ne sois plus là tu continue à m'embêter !, murmura Naruto avant de lâcher un soupir et de se plonger dans sa lecture.

Le concours commença 45 minutes plus tard. Les participants défilèrent les uns après les autres et Naruto les écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il savait qu'Hinata passerait la dernière car elle était la dernière inscrite. Les participants étaient plus ou moins bons, à l'exception d'un ou deux cas qui avaient cassé les oreilles du public. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, le présentateur annonça enfin la dernière candidate et Naruto porta toute son attention sur la scène.

Hinata entra. Le blond remarqua tout de suite que son pas était anormalement lent et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Elle est trop stressée ! », pensa Naruto.

Hinata tourna son regard vers le public et chercha Naruto des yeux. Lorsque son regard tomba enfin sur le blond. Naruto lui fit un sourire rassurant et son regard laissa clairement transparaitre sa confiance en la jeune femme. Hinata se ressaisit un peu. Elle atteignit le piano placé au milieu de la scène et s'y assit.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait du piano ! » se dit Naruto surpris.

Hinata ferma les yeux une seconde et inspira profondément. Elle regarda les touches du piano. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa chanson et oublier qu'il y avait le public. Elle tourna ses pensées vers Naruto.

« Imagine que tu chantes pour Naruto-kun et uniquement Naruto-kun ! Il n'y a que lui qui puisse t'entendre ! » se dit Hinata.

Elle posa ses doigts sur les touches, l'image de Naruto avec son grand sourire se grava dans son esprit et les premières notes commencèrent.

Hinata ferma les yeux, connaissant sa partition par cœur, et se concentra uniquement sur sa chanson, vivant les paroles qu'elle allait dire.

Elle commença alors à chanter.

_Mmm_

_There's a hero _

_If you look inside your heart _

_You don't have to be afraid _

_Of what you are _

Le public s'était tût et l'écoutait, mais elle était bien trop perdue dans sa bulle pour s'en apercevoir.

Naruto aussi était complètement suspendue à ses lèvres, écoutant chaque mot.

_There's an answer _

_If you reach into your soul _

_And the sorrow that you know _

_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

La voix d'Hinata était magnifique. Elle transportait complètement Naruto dans son monde à elle. Le texte de la chanson le touchait au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme. Il se reconnaissait, comme si cette chanson parlait de lui, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Qui l'avait écrite ?

_It's a long road _

_When you face the world alone _

_No one reaches out a hand _

_For you to hold _

_You can find love _

_If you search within yourself _

_And the emptiness you felt _

_Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

_Lord knows _

_Dreams are hard to follow _

_But don't let anyone _

_Tear them away, hey yeah _

_Hold on _

_There will be tomorrow _

_In time you'll find the way, hey_

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

_That a hero lies in you_

_Mmm, that a hero lies in you_

_(Mariah Carey, HERO)_

Hinata termina la dernière note de piano. Il y eut un grand silence. Pour Hinata cela signifiait qu'ils avaient détesté alors elle n'osait pas porter son regard vers le public. Mais en fait, le public était encore hypnotisé par la prestation de la jeune femme qu'il mit du temps à réagir. Une seconde plus tard, la foule explosa en applaudissements et cris divers.

Hinata tourna un regard très surpris vers la foule et remarqua effaré que le public était debout et l'applaudissait. Elle regarda Naruto : Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et ses yeux reflétaient une telle fierté ! Il leva les pouces en signe de victoire. Hinata sourit à son tour.

Le présentateur arriva alors sur scène.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun doute après une telle prestation, cette jeune femme est notre gagnante !, dit le présentateur.

Hinata rougit de gêne. Le présentateur l'obligea à le rejoindre et à saluer la foule.

Hinata sortit des loges 30 minutes plus tard. Naruto l'attendait à quelques mètres. Elle marcha vite pour le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était là. Il regardait les nuages qui s'étiraient dans le ciel de cette fin d'après-midi, comme l'aurait fait Shikamaru. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Naruto-kun…, dit doucement Hinata pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

L'esprit du blond redescendit immédiatement sur Terre en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. Un sourire se dessina automatiquement sur ses lèvres quand son regard tomba sur Hinata.

- Hina-chan !, dit Naruto.

- Tout va bien Naruto-kun ?, demanda Hinata un peu inquiète de son comportement.

- Hai ! Félicitations ! Tu as gagné haut la main ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu chantais aussi bien !, dit Naruto ce qui fit rougir un peu Hinata. Dis-moi, de qui est cette chanson ?

- Heu…, commença Hinata gênée qu'il lui pose cette question mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Je te le dis si tu me dis d'où vient le nom Namikaze que tu utilises depuis l'autre jour, d'accord ?

Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Du chantage, hein ? Ce n'est pas digne d'une Hyuuga ça !, dit Naruto avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Disons que je vois ça plus comme un échange d'information !, dit Hinata toujours en souriant.

- Ok ! On en parlera à l'hôtel pour le moment je crois qu'on a de la visite, dit doucement Naruto.

- Hai ! Je les ai sentis aussi, lui répondit Hinata sur le même ton.

Ils ne bougèrent pas cependant, préférant attendre qu'on vienne vers eux pour qu'on ne remarque pas leur instinct de ninja.

- Excusez-moi…

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui leur parlait. C'était un ninja de Kiri qui s'était approché d'eux alors que le reste du groupe, 4 autres ninjas, étaient restés un peu en retrait.

- Oui ?, demanda Naruto en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata.

- Vous êtes bien Hinata NAMIKAZE, la gagnante du concours de chant ?, demanda le ninja en regardant Hinata.

- Hai, c'est exact et voici mon mari, Naruto NAMIKAZE, répondit Hinata.

Naruto fit un petit signe de la tête au ninja.

- Comme vous le savez, en plus de votre prix, vous avez la chance de chanter à la soirée qu'organise le Seigneur de Kiri demain soir, expliqua le ninja. Yagami-sama voudrait vous voir pour vous expliquer ce qu'il attend de vous pour demain soir. Nous somme ici pour vous accompagner jusqu'à lui.

Hinata jeta un bref regard à Naruto et elle reçu son accord.

- Très bien, je vous suis mais mon mari vient avec moi, dit Hinata.

- Très bien Namikaze-san, dit le ninja.

Ils partirent donc vers la villa du Seigneur. Ils arrivèrent à leur destination quelques minutes plus tard. Les 2 ninjas de Konoha en profitèrent pour repérer les lieux.

On les emmena jusqu'à la salle où se déroulerait le fête le lendemain. Un homme qui dégageait un certain charisme mais aussi une grande sévérité se tenait debout au milieu de la salle donnant des ordres aux serviteurs présents.

Les ninjas de Kiri s'agenouillèrent devant l'homme qui était de dos.

- Yagami-sama, nous sommes de retour avec la gagnante du concours, dit le leader du groupe.

L'homme se retourna alors. Il observa pendant quelques secondes silencieusement Naruto et détailla Hinata de haut en bas. Naruto commença à voir rouge.

Hinata décida de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour Yagami-sama ! Je suis Hinata NAMIKAZE et voici mon mari Naruto NAMIKAZE. J'ai gagné le concours de chant et c'est moi qui chanterai demain soir, dit Hinata très poliment avec un petit sourire.

Naruto, lui, souriait moins. Il n'aimait pas cet homme.

L'homme leur tourna une nouvelle fois le dos et il prit la parole pour la première fois.

- Vous devrez vous présenter à l'entrée à 21h. Vous chanterez entre 21h30 et 22h, puis vous repartirez. Il y a un piano si vous en avez besoin. Trouvez-vous une tenue de soirée. On vous offrira quelque chose à manger et à boire après votre prestation en cuisine et vous repartirez, dit l'homme.

- Très bien Yagami-sama. Mon mari m'accompagnera. Je pense que vous comprenez qu'une femme respectable se fait accompagner par son mari pour ce genre de soirée, dit Hinata en souriant légèrement mais en tenant un discours ferme.

L'homme regarda Hinata par-dessus son épaule mais ne dit rien.

- A demain soir Yagami-sama, dit Hinata en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle attrapa la main de Naruto et ils partirent. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet. C'est Naruto qui parla le premier lorsqu'il ferma la porte de leur chambre.

- Je n'aime pas ce mec !, dit le blond.

- Ah bon ?, demanda Hinata en rigolant.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Hina-chan !, dit Naruto. Je ne le sens pas du tout cet homme alors on va partir demain soir dès qu'on a le rouleau.

Hinata regarda Naruto quelques secondes. Il semblait effectivement un peu inquiet. Elle acquiesça donc.

- Comme tu veux Naruto-kun, répondit Hinata. Au fait, Naruto-kun, tu devais me dire d'où vient le nom de Namikaze.

- Ah oui c'est vrai mais dis moi d'abord qui a écrit cette chanson, répondit Naruto.

- Euh…Toi d'abord, dit Hinata voulant essayer d'échapper à la question du blond.

- Non toi d'abord mon histoire est assez longue, dit Naruto tout sourire.

- Euh…Et bien…c'est…c'est moi…, révéla en bégayant Hinata.

Naruto resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

- Whaou Hina-chan ! Tu es surprenante ! Cette chanson est magnifique ! Elle parle de qui ?, demanda Naruto.

- Euh…Je…je préfère…ne pas en parler, Naruto-kun, dit Hinata.

- Ah…très bien…comme tu voudras…mais j'espère qu'un jour tu auras assez confiance en moi pour me le dire…, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

- Et toi alors ? Cette histoire ?, demanda la jeune femme.

- Ah oui ! Et bien c'est le nom de mon père !, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire et de la fierté.

- Ton…père ?, demanda Hinata un peu perdue. Mais…je croyais que…

- Hai, mes parents sont morts à ma naissance. On m'a donné le nom de ma mère : Uzumaki. Je n'ai appris le nom de mon père qu'à mes 18 ans.

- Namikaze, c'est bizarre ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne retrouve pas quoi, dit Hinata.

- Hinata, quel était le nom du Yondaime ?, demanda Naruto toujours avec un sourire.

- Naruto-kun, je ne vois pas le rapport…Oh Mon Dieu !…tu veux dire…, dit Hinata les yeux écarquillés de surprise en faisant la connexion.

- Hai mon père était le 4ème Hokage ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler vu qu'on avait un petit différent. Tous les autres sont au courant. J'ai hérité de la maison de mes parents à mes 18 ans. Quand on sera rentré je te ferai visiter la maison si tu veux !, dit Naruto.

- Hai, j'en serai ravie !, dit Hinata avec un sourire. Je suis contente pour toi Naruto-kun.

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur ne comprenant pas sa phrase.

- Je suis contente que tu ais appris des choses sur tes parents, sur ta famille. Tu as toujours été seul donc…enfin je veux dire…, dit Hinata ne sachant pas trop comment abordé le sujet sans blessé le blond.

Naruto lui jeta un regard d'abord surpris puis reconnaissant et touché à Hinata.

- Tu as raison Hinata-chan. En plus, Ero-sennin m'a laissé des bouquins où il raconte ce qu'il sait sur mes parents, donc j'apprends à les connaitre petit à petit, si on peut dire, dit Naruto. Bien et si on parlait de notre mission !

- Hai, dit Hinata.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard de leur stratégie pour récupérer le rouleau.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hinata laissa Naruto pour qu'il peaufine leur stratégie, pendant qu'elle allait leur trouver une tenue pour le soir.

Elle revint en fin d'après-midi avec quelques sacs. Naruto lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait.

En début de soirée, ils décidèrent de s'habiller pour rejoindre la villa du Seigneur en avance.

Hinata attrapa 2 sacs qu'elle avait déposés plus tôt et partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

- Hina-chan, qu'est-ce que je mets moi ?, demanda le blond à travers la porte.

- Tes vêtements sont dans le sac gris Naruto-kun !, répondit Hinata.

- OK !, dit Naruto.

Il prit le sac et en sortit les vêtements qu'Hinata avait acheté. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce que la jeune Hyuuga avait acheté pour lui : un costume noir, une chemise noire, une cravate orange métallisée et des chaussures noires.

- Hinata-chan ? C'est quoi ce truc ?, demanda Naruto incrédule. Je ne mettrai jamais ça !!

- Naruto-kun, c'est une soirée chic donc tu dois porter quelque chose d'adéquate, c'est le protocole !! Met ce costume il n'y a pas d'autre option ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avec ta tenue de ninja !, cria Hinata à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Hinata-chan !, dit Naruto en faisant la moue.

Néanmoins, il enfila le costume. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva affreusement ridicule. Il attrapa un vers d'eau pour essayer d'effacer sa nervosité et son sentiment de ridicule.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à ce moment et il se tourna vers elle.

Naruto failla s'étouffer avec l'eau en découvrant Hinata. Elle était superbe ! Elle portait une longue robe noire qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. La robe était fendue sur le côté gauche jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Le haut de la robe avait 2 fines bretelles croisées dans le dos et avec un léger décolleté devant. Elle portait des escarpins noirs pointus et avec une dizaine de centimètres de haut. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos.

Ils rougirent tous les 2 en découvrant la tenue de l'autre.

Naruto avait eu beau râlé sur son costume, il lui allait parfaitement bien. Ca lui donnait plus de sérieux et de charisme.

Hinata remarqua que sa cravate était mal faite et elle s'approcha de lui. Naruto se raidit un peu mais se laissa faire. La jeune femme refit correctement sa cravate. Elle leva les yeux vers Naruto et lui sourit.

- C'est mieux comme ça ! Ca te va très bien, tu n'avais pas besoin de raller pour le mettre !, dit la jeune Hyuuga en souriant toujours.

- Ari…arigato…Je vais faire des jaloux !, dit le blond.

- Ah bon ? pourquoi ?, demanda Hinata innocemment.

- Tu es magnifique !, dit Naruto et il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Hinata rougit encore plus.

- On y va ?, demanda le blond.

- Hai !, dit la jeune femme.

Ils prirent quelques kunais et des radios qu'ils dissimulèrent sous leur vêtement. Ils passèrent leur cape et partirent pour la villa. Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et se présentèrent à l'entrée à un garde.

- Bonsoir ! je suis Hinata Namikaze je viens chanter pour la soirée de Yagami-sama, expliqua la Hyuuga.

- Hai on m'a prévenu mais vous êtes en avance, dit le garde ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

- Hai je sais mais je suis tellement nerveuse de chanter devant des personnes aussi importantes ! Je ne voulais pas être en retard !, dit Hinata.

- Je comprends ! Bon je vais vous faire entrer et vous installer dans un petit salon inoccupé mais restez discret jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher, dit le garde.

- Arigato on se fera tout petit, dit Hinata.

Ils suivirent le garde jusqu'au petit salon dont il avait parlé. Le garde les laissa. Le salon était situé à quelques centaines de mètres de la grande salle où se déroulait la fête. Le garde reviendrait les chercher dans une demi-heure environ. Ils avaient donc peu de temps pour agir. Ils mirent leur radio. Naruto fit un clone qui resta avec Hinata au cas où le blond n'aurait pas le temps de revenir avant le garde. Hinata guiderait par radio Naruto pendant qu'il explorerait la villa pour trouver le bureau du Seigneur où devait se trouver le rouleau.

Naruto s'aventura donc dans la ville guidé par la jeune femme. Ca lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver le bureau après avoir exploré une bonne partie de la villa. Il entra dans le bureau discrètement et fouilla pour trouver le rouleau mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

- Il doit avoir une cachette secrète, se dit Naruto.

Le blond chercha donc autour du bureau. Il tapa sur différentes parties du bureau et trouva enfin un endroit creux dans un tiroir : il y avait un double fond.

- Dépêche-toi Naruto-kun !, dit Hinata dans son oreille.

- Hai je sais Hinata-chan !, répondit le blond. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Il réussit à ouvrit le double fond. Il trouva divers documents secrets et tomba finalement sur le rouleau qu'il cherchait. Il le cacha dans sa veste et refit le chemin inverse.

- Hinata, j'ai le rouleau !, dit le blond dans sa radio.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

« Mince ! elle doit déjà être dans la salle ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'échanger ma place avec mon clone sans qu'on le remarque ! » pensa Naruto.

Il enleva sa radio et la rangea. Il passa par une fenêtre dans un couloir et traversa discrètement la cour, en évitant des gardes, pour rejoindre le balcon de la salle où se tenait la soirée, qu'il avait remarqué la veille. Naruto se cacha et attendit, espérant avoir une opportunité. Il attendit là plusieurs minutes. Il vit alors son clone venir sur le balcon. Il était seul et Naruto saisit cette occasion. Il rejoignit son clone et le dissipa rapidement regagnant les souvenirs du clone. Il rentra dans la salle. Hinata se trouvait au piano à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il traversa la pièce pour la rejoindre. Naruto remarqua que plusieurs femmes se retournèrent sur son passage et il rougit d'attirer une telle attention. Il se mit dans un coin discret de la salle non loin d'Hinata et il reporta son regard vers elle. La voix de la jeune femme s'élevait dans la salle et une bonne partie des invités l'écoutait impressionnés par sa performance. Naruto fit le tour de la salle des yeux et remarqua le regard des hommes sur Hinata : de l'envie ! Une vague de jalouse s'empara du blond. Il ne supportait pas ces regards posés sur Hinata. Il aurait voulu tuer tous ses hommes sur place ! Il préféra se concentrer sur la voix de la jeune femme pour se calmer.

Elle enchaina 3 autres chansons avant de se lever et de rejoindre Naruto. Entre temps le blond était parti prendre à boire pour eux. Il tendit un verre de jus à Hinata et elle le prit volontiers. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse boire une goutte, Naruto lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres ce qui la surpris. Elle lança un regard interrogateur au blond mais elle n'obtint qu'un sourire de sa part. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

- Je l'ai !, murmura simplement Naruto.

Hinata acquiesça doucement comprenant le sens de ses mots.

- L'autre arrive !, murmura de nouveau le blond.

Hinata se retourna pour voir Yagami venir vers eux. Elle prit quelques gorgées de son verre pour pouvoir parler normalement et se donner une contenance.

Il les rejoignit en quelques secondes.

- Vous avez fait une belle prestation, mes invités semblent contents !, dit Yagami.

- Arigato Yagami-sama, dit Hinata en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Comme je vous l'avais dit, si vous souhaitez vous restaurez vous pouvez aller en cuisine, dit Yagami.

- Je vous remercie, Yagami-sama, mais nous allons rentrer je suis fatiguée, dit Hinata. Bonne soirée Yagami-sama.

Hinata lança un regard en biais à Naruto et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner mais la voix de Yagami les stoppa.

- Namikaze, ce n'est pas un nom commun. Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu !, dit Yagami.

Ils se retournèrent tous les 2 contrôlant l'effet de surprise que la phrase du seigneur eut sur eux.

C'est Naruto qui répondit.

- Ma famille a toujours vécu dans un petit village près de la frontière entre le pays du feu et le pays du vent, donc je ne pense pas que vous l'ayez déjà entendu ! Vous devez le confondre avec un autre !, dit Naruto en fixant Yagami mais en affichant un petit sourire.

- Certainement !, dit Yagami doucement.

- Bonne soirée Yagami-sama !, dit Naruto.

Il prit la main d'Hinata et ils s'éloignèrent en se forçant à garder un pas normal et ne pas courir pour échapper à cet endroit. Ils sentirent le regard de Yagami dans leur dos. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils partent de ce village et rapidement !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la villa et ils se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel.

- On est suivit !, murmura Naruto.

- Hai je les ai sentis aussi ! Byakugan ! Ils sont 4 et ce sont des ninjas !, murmura Hinata.

- Ok ! On va les mener un peu en bateau !, murmura Naruto.

Hinata ne comprit pas mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question au jeune homme.

- Hina-chan, regarde il y a un stand de ramens, on y va ?, demanda Naruto en parlant fort.

Hinata comprit qu'elle devait rentrer dans son jeu.

- Hai Naru-chan avec plaisir !, dit Hinata.

Ils entrèrent dans le stand. Ils s'installèrent, commandèrent leur ramen et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Naruto partit quelques minutes aux toilettes. Il en profita pour invoquer Gama.

- Salut Naruto !, dit Gama.

- Salut Gama ! Je suis pressé. Tu peux garder ce document stp ? Je vais le récupérer plus tard, dit Naruto. Prends-en soin c'est un document de grande valeur que je dois donner à Tsunade Oba-chan !

- Ok Naruto fais moi confiance !, dit Gama.

- Je t'appellerai dans peu de temps. Merci Gama, dit Naruto.

- Bye Naruto !, dit Gama avant de disparaitre.

Naruto regagna la table.

Ils restèrent environ 1 heure au stand de ramen, puis ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Les ninjas de Kiri s'étaient cachés aux alentours du stand, ils les observaient et ils les suivirent jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Naruto et Hinata s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir discuter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Naruto-kun ?, demanda Hinata.

- Le document est en sureté, je l'ai donné à une grenouille que j'ai invoqué donc ils ne le trouveront pas. Il faut qu'on gagne du temps pour pouvoir s'éloigner du village et quitter le pays. Une fois au pays du feu on sera plus en sûreté, dit Naruto.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Hinata.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Hinata eu alors une idée.

- Naruto-kun, si tu peux faire 2 clones et que l'un d'eux prend mon apparence, les ninjas seront occupés à surveiller les clones toute la nuit pendant qu'on s'en va, expliqua Hinata.

- C'est une super idée Hinata-chan !, dit Naruto.

Ils appliquèrent donc leur plan laissant les clones à leur place. Ils récupérèrent rapidement leurs affaires et ils s'éclipsèrent de l'hôtel et du village.

Ils avaient revêtus leur cape et ils avaient abaissé leur capuche pour ne pas être reconnu.

Ils avancèrent toute la nuit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la mer, Naruto invoqua des Gamakichi et Gamatatsu pour les aider à traverser. Ils y passèrent la journée. Ils atteignirent le pays du feu en début de soirée. Ils décidèrent de camper afin de se reposer. Le lendemain, ils commencèrent la route pour retourner à Konoha.

**

* * *

**

Alors votre avis ? une review svp !!!!!

**Vous avez eu droit à un long chapitre cette semaine, petits chanceux !**

**Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Désolé mais j'ai une semaine très chargée et je ne suis pas chez moi le weekend prochain donc je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire.**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt et bon weekend à tous !**

**Tite Diablesse**


	10. Officialisation

**Chapitre 10 – Officialisation**

Naruto était allongé sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre. Il somnolait profitant du soleil de ce début d'après-midi.

Il repensa à ces 3 derniers jours : il était rentré au village la veille avec Hinata après 2 jours de marche. Ils étaient allés directement au bureau de Tsunade pour faire leur rapport et lui donner le rouleau. Inutile de préciser que mamie Tsunade était TRES contente de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus fâchés.

Ensuite, Naruto avait raccompagné Hinata chez elle et il était rentré chez lui. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la jeune Hyuuga depuis la veille au soir. Ca lui faisait bizarre de ne pas être avec elle. Ils avaient passé presque une semaine rien que tous les 2 et le retour à la réalité fut difficile.

Naruto leva paresseusement sa main gauche devant son visage et entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'alliance qu'il portait toujours, même après la fin de la mission.

Il enleva doucement l'anneau de son doigt et l'observa, ses pensées vagabondant tandis que le soleil se reflétait sur le petit objet.

Hinata lui avait demandé de garder leur relation secrète quelque temps car elle craignait un peu la réaction de son père. Le blond fut un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir afficher leur relation au grand jour mais il comprenait également les motivations de sa petite amie. Et puis il faut avouer que le jeune homme n'avait pas spécialement envie d'affronter Hiashi et Neji maintenant.

- Naruto-kun !

- Aaahhh !, cria le blond surpris par cet appel.

Le jeune homme tomba de la rambarde et se retrouva par terre sur le sol du balcon. Quelqu'un rigola. Le blondinet se releva et chercha qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour : Hinata se tenait devant l'entrée du jardin et rigolait de sa mésaventure. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Entre Hinata !, cria le blond tout en s'élançant immédiatement vers l'entrée de sa maison pour accueillir la jeune fille.

Il traversa l'étage à toute vitesse, déboula les escaliers et parcouru le couloir du rez-de-chaussée en un temps record. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Hinata se tenait en face de lui. Il ferma le peu de distance qui les séparait. Il passa se bras autour de la taille d'Hinata et embrassa la jeune femme avec passion. Hinata fut un peu surprise de la réaction du blond mais elle répondit rapidement à son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Le blond posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille et il ferma les yeux de bien être.

- Et bien si je savais que j'aurais droit à un tel accueil je serai venue plus tôt !, dit Hinata en rigolant un peu.

- C'est pas ma faute, tu m'as manqué !, répondit le blond pour se justifier et en faisant une mou adorable.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi !, dit Hinata touché par son aveu. Je peux entrer ou tu me laisse sur le pas de la porte ?

- Pardon, bien sûr, entre Hina-chan ! Je vais te faire visiter, dit subitement le blond.

Naruto entraina Hinata dans la maison et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Alors, Hina-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?, demanda Naruto

- Je voulais te proposer d'aller t'entraîner avec moi, qu'en penses-tu ?, dit Hinata.

- Bonne idée je commençais à m'ennuyer, allons-y, dit le blond en se levant.

Ils quittèrent donc la propriété et se dirigèrent vers un terrain d'entraînement.

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant 3 heures, puis ils rentrèrent chez Naruto.

- Fais comme chez toi Hina-chan, je vais prendre une douche, dit Naruto.

Il embrassa rapidement la jeune fille et disparut à l'étage. Hinata se promena un peu dans le salon. Elle admira les quelques photos posés dans la pièce : une photo de l'équipe 7, une photo du Yondaime avec une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et un bébé aux yeux bleus dans les bras.

Puis, Hinata se dirigea vers la salle où trônait le piano. Elle s'assit devant l'instrument et ses doigts pianotèrent sur les touches d'eux-mêmes.

- tu me chantes quelque chose ?

Hinata cessa de jouer et se retourna surprise d'entendre déjà Naruto. Elle rougit en découvrant le jeune homme torse nu et les cheveux encore mouillés : elle avait trouvé son dieu grec ! Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

- Gomen ! Dès qu'il y a un piano à proximité je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en jouer, dit Hinata. Tu as déjà fini ?

- Je t'ai laissé depuis 20 minutes, répondit le blond en s'approchant d'elle.

- Déjà ?, dit Hinata. Je pars souvent dans mon monde quand je joue du piano.

- Oba-chan m'a dit que ma mère jouait du piano. Comment as-tu appris ?, questionna Naruto.

- Ma mère en jouait quand j'étais petite. Je garde de très beaux souvenirs de chacune des fois où elle jouait mais elle est morte avant que je sois en âge d'apprendre. Mais dès que j'ai pu j'ai appris pour toujours me rappeler d'elle. Et puis, au fil des années c'est devenu mon monde où je pouvais m'exprimer sans être jugée, c'était mon échappatoire, dit Hinata.

- alors tu me chantes quelque chose ?, redemanda Naruto.

- pourquoi tu veux que je te chante quelque chose ?, demanda la Hyuuga.

- j'aime t'entendre chanter. Tu me transportes avec toi et ta voix m'apaise. S'il te plaît Hina-chan !, dit Naruto en faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

- tu triches ! je ne résiste pas quand tu me fais ce regard là !, bouda Hinata. Très bien tu as gagné !

- Merci ma puce !, dit Naruto.

- Ok mais aucun commentaire, menaça la jeune femme.

- Hai, hai, tu me connais !, dit Naruto.

Hinata lui lança un regard signifiant : justement c'est pour ça que je dis ça !

Mais elle ne rajouta rien d'autre et ferma les yeux avant de commencer à jouer.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

'_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_

_When I look at you _

_I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am _

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_(When I look at you, Miley Cyrus)_

Les dernières notes de piano résonnèrent. Hinata leva les yeux vers Naruto. Il se tenait appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés et des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Hinata se leva et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta devant lui à quelques centimètres. Elle plaça ses mains sur son visage et essuya les larmes avec ses pouces.

- Naruto-kun…, murmura-t-elle. Gomen ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et fixa la jeune femme.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Hina-chan ! C'est…juste que…tes chansons me touchent à chaque fois, répondit le blond. Tu as un vrai talent ! c'est incroyable !

- arigato !, répondit Hinata en rougissant un peu.

- tu es très jolie quand tu rougis !, dit Naruto.

Ce qui fit rougir encore plus la jeune femme.

- arrête de te moquer Naruto-kun !, dit Hinata

- mais je ne moque pas, répondit le blond. Je te trouve sexy quand tu rougis.

Il combla l'espace que les séparait, passa ses bras dans le dos d'Hinata et l'embrassa avec fougue. Hinata fut surprise quelques secondes, puis ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser du blond se laissant emporter par la passion du moment. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour approfondir leur baiser. Naruto remonta une de ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hinata ce qui lui provoqua un frisson de plaisir. Le blond passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille, et son autre main glissa sous son kimono pour venir caresser son ventre.

Hinata fut gêné par ce contact intime mais laissa Naruto faire, appréciant aussi cette nouvelle sensation. Elle glissa une de ses mains le long du torse du blond et s'arrêta également sur son ventre pour lui faire partager les sensations et les caresses.

Leurs désirs augmentaient rapidement et ils voulaient aller plus loin mais ne sachant pas vraiment quelle était la prochaine étape, ils se séparèrent. Naruto posa son front contre celui d'Hinata et garda les yeux fermés.

- Gomen Hina-chan si j'ai fais quelque chose d'inapproprié, dit Naruto en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'excuses parce que tu m'as touché et que je ne t'en ai pas empêché, je te mets une correction dont Tsunade-sama a le secret !, répondit Hinata.

- ok !, répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire. Mais comme on n'a jamais parlé de cet aspect là de notre relation, donc…

Hinata rougit une nouvelle fois.

- heu… je…j'ai…jamais, bégaya la jeune fille totalement embarrassée.

- je pense qu'on peut facilement dire qu'on a tous les 2 aucune expérience dans ce domaine, la coupa Naruto pour lui faciliter sa réponse.

- hai !, répondit Hinata avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi ne pas y aller doucement, étape par étape, à notre rythme ?

- ok ! et surtout n'aie pas peur de me dire si ça va trop vite, Hina-chan, dit Naruto.

- hai !, répondit la jeune fille avec un franc sourire.

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée les sortirent de leur bulle. Naruto tourna la tête.

- tiens, je me demande qui c'est !, se dit Naruto.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Hinata.

- Ne bouge pas je reviens !, dit-il à la jeune femme avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller ouvrir la porte.

C'est en le regardant qu'Hinata réalisa qu'il était toujours torse nu. Elle se dirigea alors dans le couloir pour lui rappeler qu'il serait plus décent d'enfiler un tee-shirt d'abord.

- Naruto-kun ! tu devrais mettre un…

Trop tard ! Naruto ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Neji.

-…tee-shirt…

Neji jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, torse nu devant lui, puis à sa cousine dans le couloir derrière, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés.

- NA-RU-TO !, lança le Hyuuga d'un ton glacial.

- Ne…Neji…euh…salut ! ca va ?, dit le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et en affichant son éternel sourire « made in Naruto ».

- tu…es…mort !, dit entre ses dents Neji avec un regard meurtrier.

- euh…quoi ?...mais j'ai rien fait !, se défendit le blond un peu perdu par la réaction du Hyuuga.

- Neji-niisan !, dit Hinata en se plaçant devant Naruto. Ne menace pas Naruto-kun ou tu auras affaire à moi ! Je n'hésiterai pas à te mettre une raclée si c'est nécessaire ! Ne te mêle pas de notre vie privée ! On ne s'occupe pas de ta relation avec Tenten, non ?

Neji resta silencieux quelques secondes. Naruto éclata alors de rire. Les 2 Hyuuga le regardèrent bizarrement comme s'il était fou. Au bout d'une minute, le blond s'obligea à se calmer vu le regard auquel il avait droit de la part des 2 Hyuuga.

- c'est juste que…on m'aurait dit il y a quelques années qu'Hina-chan pouvait engueuler et menacer Neji et qu'il ne répliquerait pas, je ne l'aurais pas cru !, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Ca, c'est ma copine !

Et il embrassa Hinata sur la tempe en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- hum hum, fit Neji pour les rappeler sur terre.

- pourquoi es-tu là au fait Neji ?, demanda Naruto intrigué.

- enfin une question intelligente Naruto !, répondit le Hyuuga.

- hey ! ne me prend pas pour un imbécile !, râla le blond.

- pour répondre à ta question, je cherchais Hinata-sama !, dit le Hyuuga.

- pourquoi ?, demanda Hinata.

- vous êtes en retard pour votre rendez-vous avec votre père ! Lee m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu vous entraîner avec Naruto cette après-midi donc je suis venir lui demander s'il savait où vous étiez et apparemment j'ai frappé à la bonne porte et au bon moment…, dit le Hyuuga.

Hinata et Naruto rougirent légèrement.

- Mais…quelle heure est-il ?, demanda Hinata pour changer de sujet.

- Presque 19h, répondit Neji.

- QUOI ? Oh mon dieu j'ai rendez-vous avec père dans 30 minutes ! je suis morte !, dit Hinata.

Elle embrassa rapidement Naruto, attrapa Neji par le bras et partit en trainant son cousin.

- A plus tard Naruto-kun !, cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- euh…à plus tard Hina-chan, dit doucement Naruto. J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui vient de ce passer mais bon…

* * *

Hinata marchait vite en traversant le village avec Neji sur ses talons pour rejoindre le domaine des Hyuugas. Son père n'allait pas être ravi si elle arrivait en retard au conseil. Elle arriva rapidement au domaine et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain et en sortit en un temps record. Elle enfila un kimono bleu ciel et attacha ses cheveux avant de filer au rez-de-chaussée dans le salon où son père l'attendait en buvant un thé. Elle avait 5 minutes de retard donc elle avait limité les dégâts.

- bonsoir père ! excusez mon retard !, dit Hinata.

- où étais-tu qui soit plus important que le conseil du clan ?, demanda Hiashi avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Hinata prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- je m'entrainais avec mon petit ami !, dit Hinata le plus naturellement du monde avec un sourire.

Hiashi ouvrit de grands yeux et failli recracher son thé mais se reprit inextremis.

Il toussa pour se redonner contenance.

- tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? j'ai cru que tu avais dis le mot « petit ami », dit Hiashi sur un ton assez froid.

- vous avez parfaitement compris, père !, dit Hinata toujours avec le sourire.

Hiashi resta silencieux quelques minute à observer sa fille aînée qui arborait toujours ce sourire.

- et qui est-ce ?, demanda Hiashi.

- Uzumaki Naruto, répondit Hinata toujours en souriant et en regardant son père bien dans les yeux pour lui montrer sa détermination.

- Uzumaki ? tu plaisantes ?, dit Hiashi incrédule.

- pas du tout ! Naruto et moi sommes ensemble que ça vous plaise ou non !, dit Hinata.

- tu ne peux pas…

- taisez-vous !, lança froidement Hinata.

Elle avait décidé de défendre bec et ongle sa relation avec Naruto devant son père. Et elle ne lui permettrait pas d'insulter Naruto.

- je ne peux pas quoi ? être avec Naruto ? pourquoi ? parce-que je suis l'héritière du clan ? parce qu'il est un orphelin ? qu'il n'a pas d'argent ? qu'il n'a pas de nom ? qu'il n'est pas « digne » de moi ? ou parce qu'il est un jinchiruuki ?, déballa Hinata.

Hiashi resta sans voix devant le comportement de sa fille. Depuis quand Hinata était-elle devenue si autoritaire ?

- Je pensais que vous seriez content que votre fille soit avec le fils unique du Yondaime !, dit Hinata en finissant avec son ultime argument qui, elle en était sûre, ferait mouche.

- quoi ? le fils du Yondaime ?, demanda Hiashi intrigué.

- Hai ! Tsunade-sama doit l'annoncé bientôt au reste du village. Naruto l'a su lors de son 18ème anniversaire et à hériter du domaine Namikaze., dit Hinata.

Hiashi ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Donc le jinchiruuki était le fils du Yondaime et avait hérité du domaine Namikaze, de plus c'était un bon ninja qui risque de devenir Hokage. Cela pourrait être un avantage pour le clan.

Hiashi rouvrit les yeux pour fixer sa fille. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle détermination dans ses yeux : elle ne laisserait pas tomber !

Il décida de ne rien dire pour le moment et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle du conseil. Hinata soupira pour libérer la tension qu'elle avait retenue. Ouf ! Son père ne s'opposait pas à sa relation avec Naruto. Il faudra qu'elle informe Naruto de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se leva et suivit son père pour participer au conseil du clan.

* * *

Hiashi se tenait devant la propriété des Namikaze. Il s'avança dans le jardin pour s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée. Il frappa.

- J'arrive !, cria Naruto de l'intérieur.

_Toujours aussi bruyant ce gamin_, se dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit quelque secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que…c'est ?...Hiashi-sama ?, demanda Naruto intrigué par cette visite.

- Bonjour Naruto !, dit Hiashi d'un ton neutre

- Bon…bonjour !, répondit le blond.

- Puis-je entrer ?, demanda Hiashi voyant le manque de réaction du garçon.

- Bien…bien sûr…, dit Naruto en s'écartant de l'entrée pour laisser passer le chef du clan Hyuuga.

- Le salon est sur votre gauche. Vous voulez du thé ?, demanda Naruto en retrouvant un peu ses esprits : ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le peu de bonnes manières qu'il avait.

- Oui, répondit simplement le Huyyga.

- Je reviens dans 2 minutes, dit le blond avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Hiashi s'installa sur un canapé et observa la pièce : elle était simple mais bien décorée. La maison semblait grande et acceptable. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le manoir Hyuuga mais bon…

Naruto revint 5 minutes plus tard avec le thé. Il servit le thé et Hiashi le vit trembler ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Naruto s'assit en face du chef du clan.

- Hiashi-sama, excusez-moi mais…que faites-vous chez moi à…10h du matin ?, dit Naruto surpris.

- Je voulais te parler d'Hinata., répondit simplement Hiashi.

- Euh…d'Hinata ?, répéta Naruto.

- Oui. Elle est arrivée en retard hier pour le conseil du clan et elle m'a avoué qu'elle était avec toi et que vous aviez une relation, dit Hiashi en observant la réaction de Naruto.

- Ah !, dit simplement Naruto en rougissant légèrement.

- Vous êtes donc réellement ensemble ?, demanda Hiashi.

- Oui !, dit Naruto fermement.

- Je vois. Et si je t'interdisais de la voir ?, demanda Hiashi.

- Je vous dirai que je ne vous obéirai pas ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, Hinata et moi, on s'aime et tant que nous souhaiterons être ensemble, rien ni personne ne s'y opposera !, dit Naruto avec détermination.

Hiashi resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Tu sais qu'elle est l'héritière de notre clan., dit Hiashi.

- Je le sais., dit Naruto.

Le blond soupira, ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Tu sais donc ce que cela implique ?, demanda Hiashi.

- Bien sûr. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens mais à chaque fois je suis venu à la même conclusion : J'aime Hinata ! Donc peu importe le choix qu'elle fera par rapport au clan Hyuuga je la soutiendrai : qu'elle choisisse de devenir la nouvelle chef du clan ou non, je serai à ses côtés. Et même si elle choisit de me quitter, je respecterai son choix. Je veux qu'elle soit libre de ses choix, qu'elle choisisse sa destinée elle-même., dit Naruto les yeux encrés dans ceux du Hyuuga.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Je vois., répondit simplement Hiashi. Avant de partir je voudrai te dire que je ne m'opposerai pas personnellement à votre relation mais par contre je ne peux pas garantir la même opinion du conseil du clan.

- Je comprends et je vous remercie pour votre soutien, dit Naruto.

- Crois-le ou pas mais le bonheur d'Hinata compte pour moi !, dit Hiashi à la surprise de Naruto. J'ai du respect pour toi car tu es un bon ninja.

Naruto sourit.

- Pas la peine de sourire ! tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à faire !, dit le chef des Hyuuga.

- Hai, Hiashi-sama !, répondit Naruto.

- Bien, je vais te laisser !, dit Hiashi en se levant.

Naruto fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Hiashi se retourna avant de passer la porte.

- Une dernière chose, Naruto, dit Hiashi.

- Hai ?, demanda Naruto.

- Si jamais tu fais du mal à Hinata de quelque manière que ce soit : tu es mort !, dit Hiashi avec un regard meurtrier.

- Ha..Hai Hiashi-sama !, répondit le blond pas rassuré.

- Bien, je vois qu'on se comprend. Au revoir, Naruto, bonne journée, lança Hiashi avant de s'éloigner.

- Au revoir, répondit Naruto un peu abasourdi. Cette journée commence bizarrement…

* * *

**Voilà la suite qui est (enfin !) là ! et non vous ne rêvez pas la suite est là et je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic même si pendant longtemps je n'avais pas vraiment l'inspiration ni la motivation pour écrire mais bon c'est revenu ces derniers temps donc je vous en fait profiter !**

**j'attends vos avis = reviews please ! **

**Ne le dites à personne mais la suite est déjà prête, j'attends juste vos reviews !**

**Bises à vous chers lecteurs adorés.**

**Tite diablesse**


	11. Akatsuki

**Chapitre 11 – Akatsuki**

Tsunade regarda le rapport qu'elle avait dans les mains puis l'équipe d'Anbu qui se tenait en face d'elle dans son bureau. Elle fit pivoter sa chaise et se leva pour regarder le village de Konoha qui s'étendait devant elle : Tant d'efforts avaient été fait pour reconstruire le village après le passage de Pain. Et ils avaient réussi. Malheureusement la menace de l'Akatsuki était encore présente et elle venait de refaire surface avec le rapport qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Que faire ?

De toute évidence elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion. Mais aurait-elle le courage de l'envoyer pour cette tâche dont l'issue est pratiquement à coup sûr mortelle ? Supporterait-elle de le perdre ?

Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru et Shikaku Nara. Ils avaient compris l'enjeu de la situation et se tenaient déjà prêts à lui donner un plan. Tsunade esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'elle avait vraiment des conseillers uniques.

Elle se tourna vers l'équipe d'Anbu.

- vous pouvez disposer et aller vous reposer, dit-elle. Je dois réfléchir à la situation avant de donner mes ordres.

- Très bien Tsunade-sama, répondit le chef du groupe avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Tsunade se rassit et soupira avant de lever la tête vers les Nara et Shizune.

- qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?, demanda Tsunade.

- Nous devons tenter quelque chose, répondit Shikaku. Nous n'aurons pas d'autre chance que celle-là.

- Je sais, dit Tsunade. Mais c'est tellement dur d'envoyer une équipe qui a de grandes chances de ne jamais revenir. Madara…si je pouvais je te tuerai de mes propres mains pour épargner toutes les souffrances que tu causes à mon village.

- Tsunade-sama, il faut envoyer Naruto, dit Shikamaru.

- Hors de question !, cria Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama, s'il vous plait, prenez le temps d'y penser, dit Shikaku. Vous savez que Shikamaru a raison. Naruto est notre meilleur atout. De plus il pourra s'associer à Bee-san pour se battre.

- Tsunade-sama, si Naruto a vent de la situation et qu'il sait que vous ne lui avez rien dit et que vous ne l'avez pas envoyé là-bas, il vous en voudra et il partira seul à la seconde où il entendra la nouvelle, expliqua Shikamaru.

Tsunade soupira, ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage. Cet idiot de Naruto pourrait effectivement lui en vouloir à vie et se précipiter tête baissée là-bas.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda de nouveau les Nara.

Dites moi d'abord ce que vous avez en tête, dit Tsunade. Je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées installant une douce routine entre Hinata et Naruto. Ils jonglaient entre leurs emplois du temps respectifs pour se voir : partir en missions, voir leurs amis, gérer la famille Hyuuga et passer du temps en tête à tête. D'ailleurs leur relation avait pris une dimension plus physique et passionnelle depuis quelques temps.

Naruto s'entraînait sur le terrain n°9 quand il sentit un Anbu et il se retourna.

- Naruto-san, Hokage-sama voudrait vous voir dans les plus brefs délais, dit l'Anbu.

- Très bien, j'arrive, dit le blond.

L'Anbu disparut.

Naruto fronçât les sourcils : il y avait une activité bizarre dans le village depuis quelques heures et maintenant cette convocation de Tsunade…

"Il se passe quelque chose", pensa Naruto. "Hina-chan, Sakura-chan, j'espère que vous allez bien."

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Gai étaient partis en mission il y a une semaine mais n'étaient pas encore rentrer.

Naruto se mit en marche vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il y arriva quelques minutes plus tard et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !, cria Tsunade de l'autre côté.

Le blond poussa la porte et s'avança dans le bureau. Il remarqua tout de suite l'expression de Tsunade et de Shizune ainsi que la présence des Nara.

« oui, quelque chose s'est passé » pensa le blond.

- tu m'as convoqué, Baa-chan ?, dit Naruto.

Tsunade approuva de la tête et regarda le blond quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard aux Nara comme pour avoir leur approbation ce qui rendit Naruto encore plus nerveux. C'était un comportement très inhabituel pour l'Hokage. Tsunade lui refit face.

- Naruto, nous venons d'avoir une demande du Raikage et un rapport d'une de nos équipes d'Anbu, commença Tsunade. J'ai longuement hésité à t'en faire part mais…bon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller droit au but. Naruto, l'Akatsuki s'est remit en mouvement.

- Quoi ? Madara vient à Konoha ?, demanda Naruto.

- Non. Du moins pas encore, répondit l'Hokage. Madara est au pays de la foudre.

- Bee…, murmura Naruto.

- Oui, il en a après Hachibi, répondit Tsunade. D'où la demande du Raikage de t'envoyer comme renfort pour contrer Madara avec Hachibi. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

- Baa-chan ?, demanda Naruto.

- Naruto…Madara n'est pas seul…notre équipe d'Anbu et le rapport du Raikage affirment que Kabuto, Sasuke et l'équipe Taka sont avec lui, dit Tsunade en baissant les yeux.

- Sasuke…, murmura Naruto en fermant les yeux.

Il y eu un moment de silence pour laisser le blond digérer la nouvelle. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard pour fixer l'Hokage.

- J'y vais !, dit Naruto.

Tsunade regarda le blond mais ne dit rien ce qui surprit quelque peu le jeune homme.

- Naruto, avant tout je vais t'expliquer la situation et ce que nous envisageons de faire pour que tout soit clair, dit Shikaku. D'après les dernières informations qu'on a, Madara et son équipe viennent d'entrer au pays de la foudre et se dirigent vers l'île-tortue. C'est un avantage pour Konoha et pour Kumo si le combat se passe là-bas car cela limitera les risques pour les habitants des villages. De plus, à cet endroit, Bee-san et toi-même, si tu es envoyé, vous pourrez utiliser toute votre puissance sans penser à détruire les villages. Et nous avons l'effet de surprise car nous pensons que Madara ne se doute pas que nous allons envoyer du renfort au Raikage. Mais il faut que tu réalises que t'envoyer là-bas représente un gros risque pour le village. Bee-san et toi êtes les 2 seuls jinchirukis que Madara n'a pas.

- Je sais tout ça, dit Naruto. Baa-chan, il faut que j'y aille ! Je ne laisserai pas Bee se faire tuer sans rien faire ! C'est mon ami ! en plus, je veux éviter que le village se fasse détruire une nouvelle fois !

- Naruto, il faut qu'on te protège !, cria Tsunade.

- Non Baa-chan, il faut protéger le village !, dit Naruto. Je ne compte pas mourir comme ça. J'ai besoin de faire enfin entendre raison à Sasuke Teme ! Avec ou sans ton accord j'y vais !

- Naruto, tu ne peux pas désobéir aux ordres de l'Hokage, dit Shikaku.

- Je vais me gêner !, dit Naruto.

Il regarda Tsunade et son regard s'adoucit un peu en voyant qu'elle était complètement indécise.

- Obaa-chan, mes parents ne se sont pas sacrifiés et je ne me suis pas entraîné à ce point pour me cacher et ne pas utiliser toute cette puissance, dit Naruto. Ero-senin savait aussi qu'un jour il faudrait que je me batte avec tout ce que j'ai et il m'y a préparé autant qu'il a pu. Ce combat est le mien et tu le sais alors laisse-moi y aller.

Tsunade considéra le blond quelques secondes et l'image de Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, Kakashi et du Sandaime s'imposa à elle. Oui, ils croyaient tous en ce jeune homme.

Tsunade sourit faiblement.

- D'accord, dit finalement Tsunade. Mais tu ne pars pas seul.

Naruto considéra ces paroles avant d'acquiescer. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise de demander à ses amis de venir avec lui pour une mission qui était presque suicidaire mais il savait qu'ils viendraient avec ou sans son accord.

- Ok, mais j'ai mon mot à dire sur l'équipe !, dit Naruto.

Tsunade approuva de la tête.

- Shikamaru, dit Naruto en se tournant vers le Nara. Tu viens !

- Galère ! et si je veux pas ?, demanda le Nara.

- Shikamaru !, cria Tsunade.

- Ok ! Galère, soupira le Nara.

- Merci Shikamaru !, dit Naruto. Je te laisse choisir l'équipe je suis sûr que tu y a déjà pensé !

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire qui confirma au blond son intuition.

- Par contre, aucune fille dans l'équipe, dit Naruto.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Tsunade surprise.

- Elles seront des distractions pour nous, répondit Shikamaru. On ne pourra pas se battre à fond si nos petites amies sont là, on voudra les protéger même si j'aurais pu faire de bonnes combinaisons tactiques avec elles. De plus, Hinata, Ino, Tenten et Sakura sont en mission avec Gai-sensei, et Temari est à Suna. On ne peut pas les attendre.

Naruto approuva de la tête. Tsunade rigola et tout le monde la regarda.

- Vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure quand elles sauront que vous êtes parti sans elles !, explique Tsunade.

Naruto et Shikamaru déglutirent difficilement et firent la grimace.

- Shikamaru, qui veux-tu dans l'équipe ?, demanda Shikaku.

- Neji, Lee, Sai, Chouji, Kiba et Shino, répondit Shikamaru.

- Très bien, j'envoi des Anbu les prévenir que vous partez dans 2 heures. On se retrouve à la porte du village tout à l'heure, dit Tsunade.

* * *

Hinata suivait les autres membres de son équipe quand elle eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'arrêta sur une branche et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure idée de son sentiment. Gai remarqua l'arrêt de la Hyuuga et s'arrêta à son tour.

- Hinata, ça va ?, demanda-t-il.

Le reste du groupe s'arrêta.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répondit la Hyuuga. Il se passe quelque chose.

- Moi aussi j'ai comme une boule au creux du ventre, dit Tenten.

- Moi aussi, dit Sakura.

- Pareil, approuva Ino.

- Alors, il se passe quelque chose à Konoha, dit Hinata. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer. En accélérant, on peut être au village dans quelques heures.

- Ca me va, répondit Sakura.

- Moi aussi, répondirent Ino et Tenten.

- Et moi les filles ? vous ne tenez pas compte de mon avis ?, demanda Gai en emboîtant le pas des filles qui repartaient déjà.

- Non !, répondirent-elles en cœur.

« Naruto-kun, j'espère que tu vas bien ! », pensa Hinata.

* * *

Dès que les filles, accompagnées de Gai, arrivèrent à Konoha, elles se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

En entrant dans le bureau, elles remarquèrent immédiatement le visage inquiet de Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama, nous sommes rentrés !, commença Gai. Nous avons rempli notre mission avec succès…

- Tsunade-sama, où est Naruto ?, coupa Hinata.

L'Hokage regarda la Hyuuga quelques secondes sans rien dire.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Hinata ?, demanda Tsunade

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis hier, répondit Hinata. Et puisque vous ne me répondez pas directement, je suppose qu'il y a bien quelque chose.

- C'est incroyable la connexion que tu as avec Naruto, dit Tsunade en souriant. Il est parti en mission il y a quelques heures.

- Quelle mission ?, demanda Hinata.

- Je ne peux pas te donner de détails Hinata c'est une mission de rang S, dit Tsunade.

- De rang S ?, dit Sakura. Mais Tsunade-sama…Vous m'aviez dit que Naruto serait limité pour ses missions à cause de l'Akatsuki…

Un silence tomba dans le bureau.

- C'est pas vrai ! vous l'avez envoyé affronter l'Akatsuki tout seul !, cria Hinata. Vous êtes folle.

- HINATA !, cria Tsunade pour faire taire la jeune fille. JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE !

Un nouveau silence tomba dans la pièce, Tsunade et Hinata s'affrontant du regard.

- Je ne pourrai jamais l'envoyer seul pour cette mission. Neji, Lee, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shino et Shikamaru l'accompagnent et ils étaient tous d'accord pour partir, expliqua Tsunade. Je ne peux pas vous donner d'information sur leur mission je suis désolée je sais que vous êtes inquiètes et moi aussi, mais il faut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien.

- Alors on va juste devoir attendre qu'on nous dise qu'ils sont morts ? Ce n'est pas juste !, dit Ino.

- Naruto m'a promis de revenir, dit Tsunade. Et je sais qu'il veillera au maximum sur les autres.

- Tsunade-sama, laissez-nous aller les aider, dit Tenten.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Tsunade. Ils m'ont eux-mêmes demandé de ne pas vous laisser partir à leur recherche. Ils ne veulent pas vous mettre en danger.

Les filles commencèrent à crier pour faire changer Tsunade d'avis, sauf Hinata. Elle dévisagea l'Hokage quelques secondes puis se retourna pour sortir du bureau. Les filles se turent immédiatement en voyant le comportement de la Hyuuga. Tsunade arrêta Hinata avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- Hinata, Naruto a laissé un clone chez lui pour te parler, dit Tsunade.

- Très bien Tsunade-sama, répondit froidement la jeune fille avant de partir.

* * *

Hinata se dirigea directement vers la maison de Naruto et entra sans frapper. Elle trouva le clone de Naruto dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et le fixa durement.

- Hinata, tu es rentrée !, dit joyeusement le clone en s'avançant vers la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Je viens de voir Tsunade-sama, répondit froidement Hinata ce qui coupa Naruto dans son élan.

- Ah !, dit simplement le blond. Tu as l'air fâchée.

- Fâchée ? tu es 100 fois en dessous de la vérité, Naruto !, répondit de façon glaciale la jeune fille.

- Hinata, tu dois comprendre que pour que je puisse faire cette mission je dois savoir que tu es en sécurité. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé ce clone, expliqua Naruto.

- Donc moi je dois être en sécurité pendant que toi tu vas faire une mission suicide ?, demanda Hinata. Mets toi 2 secondes à ma place Naruto et tu comprendras la torture que tu m'infliges ! les autres ressentent la même chose ! on ne peut pas rester ici à attendre qu'on vienne nous dire que vous ne rentrerez pas ! autant que je me suicide tout de suite !, cria Hinata en larmes.

- Hina-chan…, murmura Naruto.

Le blond fit 2 enjambées et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est la meilleure solution, murmura le blond.

- Non ce n'est pas la meilleure, dit Hinata. Je suis supposée être avec toi pour affronter une telle épreuve Naruto. Je n'ai rien pu faire quand Sasuke est parti, ni quand Pain a attaqué le village. Tu as tout porté seul. Je me suis jurée que je serai à tes côtés ! Je ne me suis pas entraînée à ce point pour me cacher quand tu estimes que la situation est trop dangereuse pour moi ! Et je sais que les autres filles pensent pareil !

Naruto resta sans voix et regarda Hinata quelques secondes avant de sourire légèrement. La jeune fille le remarqua.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?, demanda Hinata.

- J'ai utilisé les mêmes mots pour convaincre Baa-chan de me laisser partir « je ne me suis pas entraîné à ce point pour me cacher », expliqua Naruto. Mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre si tu nous rejoins…

- Naruto, explique moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait, demanda Hinata.

- …

Le blond ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Hinata le dévisagea quelques secondes puis se dégagea de son étreinte avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Hinata !, cria Naruto.

Le blond suivit la Hyuuga. Elle se dirigea vers la salle du piano et s'assit devant l'instrument.

Naruto s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce et la regarda en arquant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Mais la jeune femme ne répondit rien et commença à jouer.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_Cause without you I can't breathe_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got, you're all I want_

_Yeah_

_Cause __without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see,_

_You're all I need_

_And I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I will be (I'll be), all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_(Leona Lewis, I will Be)_

Les dernières notes de musique résonnèrent dans la pièce et Hinata garda les yeux fermes quelques secondes sentant que Naruto la fixait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, l'azur et l'améthyste reflétant le même sentiment : le besoin de l'autre. Hinata sut alors que le blond avait compris ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Naruto la serra fort contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- D'accord, murmura Naruto. Je t'explique…

- Merci, répondit simplement Hinata.

- On va s'asseoir et tu vas manger quelque chose parce que ça risque de prendre quelques minutes et tu as l'air fatiguée, dit Naruto en entraînant Hinata vers la cuisine.

- J'espère que tu sais que tu n'échapperas pas à cette explication grâce à la nourriture, dit Hinata.

- Hina-chan, tu me prends pour qui ?, demanda le blond vexé.

- Pour le ventre sur patte qui me sert de petit ami, répondit la jeune femme en rigolant doucement.

Naruto ne rajouta rien et ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent où ils prirent le temps de manger quelque chose. Enfin, Naruto se décida à parler vu les regards insistants que lui lançait sa petite amie.

- ok, très bien, dit Naruto. Baa-chan m'a informé que l'Akatsuki avait refait son apparition au pays de la foudre. Madara veut capturer Bee le jinchiruuki d'Hachibi qui est devenu un ami à moi. Le Raikage a demandé à ce que je vienne en renfort à Bee.

- Vous allez vous battre contre Uchiha Madara ?, demanda Hinata stressée.

- Oui mais pas seulement, dit Naruto. Je ne sais pas comment mais Madara a réussi à s'associer à Kabuto et la team Taka que dirige Sasuke.

- Kabuto ? et Sasuke-kun ?, dit Hinata.

Naruto hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- QUOI ?, Hinata cria en se levant et en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine. Et vous êtes partis là-bas seulement à 7 !

- Hina-chan, calme-toi, dit Naruto. On pourra se débrouiller. C'est une équipe très forte qu'on a constituée !

- Pas assez vu vos adversaires !, dit Hinata. C'est tout le village qu'il fallait envoyer ! Tsunade-sama est complètement inconsciente de vous envoyer là-bas ! C'est vraiment une mission suicide ! Je vais aller lui dire ce que je pense et…

Naruto se leva tout d'un coup, attrapa Hinata et l'embrassa. La jeune Hyuuga fut d'abord surprise de ce geste mais elle se laissa rapidement aller à ce baiser qui devint rapidement passionné. Le désir monta d'un cran entre les 2 jeunes adultes, le besoin d'être le plus proche de l'autre se faisant ressentir vu la situation qui se présentait à eux et la séparation qu'ils avaient connue ces derniers jours.

*************** Attention Lemon ***********

Hinata poussa Naruto et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme pour lui caresser le torse. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond à ce contact ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille de satisfaction. Les mains de Naruto descendirent le long du dos de la Hyuuga, la faisant frissonnée, pour remonter le long de sa taille pour détacher la ceinture de son kimono qui s'entrouvrit. Le blond passa ses mains sur la peau nue du ventre d'Hinata pour remonter vers sa poitrine ce qui la fit gémir aussi.

« Égalité » pensa Naruto

« C'est loin d'être fini mon amour », pensa Hinata.

Hinata se débarrassa du tee-shirt du blond. Elle remua son bassin ce qui lui permit de sentir le sexe déjà gonflée de désir du jeune homme se durcir un peu plus, ce qui provoqua un autre gémissement de plaisir de la part de son partenaire.

Naruto mit une main à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Hinata, remonta lentement vers son sexe et la caressa à cet endroit extrêmement sensible et jouissif pour une femme. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Hinata laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir plus fort que les autres et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'étouffer. Mais trop tard le blond l'avait entendu et sourit. Il fit tomber le kimono de la jeune fille et se débarrassa du tee-shirt qu'il y avait en dessous. Hinata fourra une main dans les cheveux du blond et l'autre alla se placer sur son sexe rempli de désir pour le caresser à travers son pantalon.

- Hina-chan, murmura le blond en gémissant.

Il plaça des baisers le long du cou de la jeune femme en continuant ses caresses avant d'aller lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Les mouvements du bassin d'Hinata devinrent plus accentuer et plus rapide ce qui indiqua au jeune homme qu'elle ne devait pas être loin de la jouissance. Lui-même était presque au bord de l'explosion.

- Naru…to…j'ai…tellement…envie…de…toi, murmura à son oreille Hinata en haletant.

Rien qu'avec ses quelques mots, Naruto aurait pu jouir. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et il fut émerveillé par le désir qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard.

- Moi aussi…Hina-chan, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser, ses yeux azur reflétant le même désir.

Hinata défit le pantalon du blond. Il stoppa leur baiser et la regarda.

- Hina…qu'est ce que…, commença le blond.

Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Hinata venait de passer une main dans son caleçon et de prendre son sexe.

- Laisse-toi faire…, murmura la jeune femme à son oreille en faisant des va et vient avec sa main.

Naruto fut subjuguer pour les sensations qu'il ressentait mais ne voulait pas être le seul à les ressentir. Il déposa des baisers le long du cou de la jeune fille et descendit vers sa poitrine. Il dégagea un sein de son soutien-gorge et passa le bout de sa langue sur son téton. Hinata laissa échapper un gémissement et suspendit ses caresses. Comprenant que cela plaisait à sa partenaire, Naruto caressa le sexe de la jeune fille d'une main et attrapa de son autre main son sein en léchant et suçant son téton. L'effet fut immédiat sur Hinata.

- Oh Kami-sama ! Humm.., murmura Hinata.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hinata reprit ses caresses sur le sexe du jeune homme. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes mais Naruto sentait qu'il arrivait à sa limite. Il stoppa sa douce torture sur la poitrine d'Hinata et remonta vers son oreille.

- Hina-chan…je vais…c'est…ma limite, murmura Naruto

- Vraiment ?, demanda Hinata.

Naruto remarqua cette lueur espiègle et coquine dans le regard de la jeune fille ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

Hinata resserra sa prise sur le sexe du jeune homme ce qui augmenta les sensations qu'il ressentait et il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

- Hina…, murmura Naruto d'une voix rauque.

Cela fit frissonnée de plaisir Hinata et elle sentit le jeune homme se répandre sur sa main. Elle observa Naruto quelques secondes, il avait le regard légèrement dans le vague mais toujours rempli de désir et un sourire béat sur le visage. Une seconde plus tard son regard se fixa dans les yeux de la jeune fille et elle rougit en attendant la réaction du blond. Le jeune homme l'embrassa alors fougueusement et elle fut surprise. Mais son désir étant toujours présent, elle oublia sa surprise et sa gêne rapidement.

Naruto reprit ses caresses et ses baisers sur son corps. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- A ton tour maintenant Hina-chan

Hinata ne répondit rien trop perdue dans les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Quelques minutes de douce torture plus tard, elle sentit que la jouissance n'était pas loin. Naruto le remarqua également à son souffle très court.

- Regarde-moi Hina-chan, murmura le jeune homme.

Hinata ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur ce regard bleu azur qu'elle aimait tant. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de crier. Son bassin bougeait à un rythme rapide. Elle sentit alors une vague de plaisir pur la traverser et murmura le prénom de son amant. Elle s'arrêta toute pantelante, posa son front contre celui du blond et ferma les yeux 2 secondes.

********* Fin du Lemon*********

Elle sentit un sourire béat s'étirer sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit les yeux. Naruto la regardait avec adoration et lui souriait. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Hina-chan, dit doucement Naruto

- Je t'aime aussi, Naru-chan, répondit Hinata en lui rendant son baiser.

Hinata reposa son front contre celui du blond et soupira.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hina-chan ? demanda Naruto. J'étais si nul que ça ?

- Quoi ? Non ! ce n'est pas ça !, répondit la Hyuuga et fixa le jeune homme. Naruto, ne va pas croire que j'ai oublié de quoi on parlait avant…ce petit… moment… de… plaisir…

La jeune femme rougit un peu et déglutit avant de reprendre avec une voix qui, elle l'espérait, ne tremblerait pas.

- Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord que tu sois parti à Kumo avec les autres, sans moi et le reste des filles, dit Hinata.

- Ton discours parait moins sérieux avec la tenue que tu as, dit Naruto en souriant à moitié et en se retenant de rigoler.

Hinata baissa les yeux et rougit fortement en voyant qu'elle était effectivement à moitié nue devant lui. Elle se leva rapidement, attrapa son kimono et l'enfila. Elle se retourna vers le blond en gardant une distance entre eux. S'il recommençait à la toucher elle ne pourrait plus formuler de pensées cohérentes. Elle remarqua que Naruto s'était levé également, avait rajusté son pantalon mais était resté torse nu pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Mon dieu, son corps était à tomber et elle sentait que le désir revenait entre ses cuisses. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de mettre ses hormones en veilleuse. Elle remarqua alors que le blond la regardait d'un air interrogateur et moqueur.

- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?, demanda Naruto.

Hinata ne répondit rien et leva les yeux au plafond.

- On peut recommencer ce qu'on vient de finir si tu veux, suggéra le blond.

La jeune fille rougit fortement et resta sans voix. Naruto rigola. Hinata le laissa se reprendre puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Naruto, commença la Hyuuga ce qui rendit son sérieux au blond. On se met en route dans 2 heures maximum avec les autres pour vous rejoindre. On vous rejoindra dans peu de temps. Je ne te demande pas de nous attendre en route je suis sûre que vous refuserez.

- Hina-chan, s'il te plait, tu ne dois pas venir, dit Naruto.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais Naruto vit la détermination dans ses yeux alors il avança son dernier argument.

- Obaa-chan ne vous laissera pas venir, dit Naruto.

- Tu crois que c'est ce qui nous arrêtera ?, demanda Hinata. Nous sommes toutes d'accord, avec ou sans l'accord d'Hokage-sama, nous partons à Kumo.

Naruto soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Tu traînes trop avec moi, dit simplement le blond.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu as dit la même chose à Tsunade-sama ?, dit Hinata.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste au regard que lui lança le blond. Elle s'avança vers le blond et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis ajouta :

- Avant que tu ailles rejoindre l'original, j'ai 2 ou 3 trucs à lui dire alors enregistre bien tout, dit Hinata.

Le clone la regarda d'un air intrigué mais écouta attentivement.

- Naruto, j'espère que quand tu récupèreras ce souvenir tu seras dans un endroit très gênant pour toi comme ça tu comprendras ce que tu as loupé en partant avant que je revienne au village. Tu vas devoir faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour que je te pardonne. Ensuite, dis à Shikamaru de nous inclure dans sa stratégie de combat et de nous laisser des instructions à Kumo. Et surtout qu'il n'oublie pas Temari ! Sakura est chargée de la prévenir et elle va certainement nous rejoindre sur la route. Enfin, tu pourras dire aux autres que nous sommes VRAIMENT en colère contre vous et qu'ils auront ce qu'ils méritent quand on vous aura rejoint. Ah ! une dernière chose ! Tu as intérêt d'être en une seule pièce quand j'arrive Naruto Namikaze ou c'est moi qui te botterai les fesses !, dit Hinata.

Le clone de Naruto déglutit péniblement. Hinata faisait vraiment peur quand elle le voulait !

Les traits du visage de la jeune fille se radoucirent.

- Tu peux partir maintenant, dit Hinata fermement.

- Hai !, répondit le clone.

Juste avant de disparaître, Hinata entendit le clone dire : « Je plains l'original quand même ! » et elle rigola. Elle soupira puis regarda l'heure : une heure était passée. Elle devait retrouver les filles dans une heure. Il était temps de se bouger. Elle sourit et pensa : « j'avais bien dit à Sakura que je serai plus efficace qu'elle pour soutirer les informations du clone ! ».

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain : « allez ! Une douche avant de partir et il faut que je passe au domaine pour prévenir Père de mon départ avant de repasser voir Tsunade-sama avec les autres pour lui annoncer notre départ ».

* * *

L'équipe de Naruto était en route vers Kumo. Ils y seraient le lendemain. Naruto s'arrêta brusquement sur une branche d'arbre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les autres membres du groupe s'arrêtèrent aussi en remarquant l'arrêt brusque du jeune homme.

- Hé Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?, cria Kiba à quelques mètres.

Le blond ne répondit rien gardant sa tête entre ses mains mais en s'accroupissant cette fois. Shikamaru leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« bizarre » se dit le Nara. Il se décida à approcher le blond.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, redemanda Shikamaru. Un problème avec Kyuubi ?

Le blond était essoufflé et tout rouge comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il leva les yeux vers le Nara. Son regard avait une expression différente mais Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à identifier laquelle. Naruto détourna le regard et ferma alors les yeux.

« pense à autre chose ! pense à autre chose ! » se répéta Naruto dans sa tête.

Il venait de recevoir les souvenirs de son clone laissé à Konoha et plusieurs émotions le traversaient depuis mais c'était le désir qui était le plus fort. Hors, ce n'était pas l'endroit pour ça mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il avait besoin de se calmer très rapidement mais il avait du mal à trouver comment.

« pense à un truc qui coupera ton envie ! comme Kiba en caleçon et chaussettes et déguiser en fille ! » pensa Naruto. Le blond rigola instantanément à cette pensée ce qui calma grandement son désir.

Shikamaru regarda Naruto rigoler tout seul et les rougeurs de son visage disparaître. Le blond ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Naruto ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ?, cria Shikamaru.

- Euh…je viens de récupérer les souvenirs de mon clone, dit Naruto en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Celui que tu avais laissé à Konoha ?, demanda Neji.

- Oui, acquiesça le blond. Euh…je sais pas trop comment vous dire ça mais…les filles sont rentrées au village et elles ne sont pas du tout ravies qu'on soit parti sans elles à Kumo.

- Comment savent-elles qu'on va à Kumo ?, demanda Neji.

- Euh…et bien…comment dire…, commença le blond.

- Naruto, ne me dis pas que tu leur as tout balancé !, dit Shikamaru. On s'était mis d'accord pour ne rien leur dire !

- Euh…mais…c'est que…Hinata était…, commença le blond.

- Hinata-sama était quoi, Naruto ?, demanda Neji.

- Très convaincante, répondit le blond en rougissant fortement et en faisant de son mieux pour repousser les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

Saï éclata alors de rire et tout le groupe le regarda.

- Naruto se fait mener à la baguette par Hinata-san !, expliqua l'ex-Anbu.

- Quoi ! mais non pas du tout !, cria le blond.

- Bien sûr que si !, répondit Saï. Dès que ta copine utilise un peu ses charmes tu lâches toutes les infos qu'elle veut.

- C'est pas vrai !, cria Naruto. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si Hinata a été aussi convaincante !, murmura le blond mais tout le monde entendit la dernière partie.

- NA-RU-TO !, cria Neji en se rapprochant de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma cousine ?

- MAIS RIEN !, cria Naruto.

- Il ment !, dit Saï alors que Naruto le regardait de travers prêt à le tuer. Vu comment il rougit, il y a eu BEAUCOUP plus qu'un baiser.

« Ah oui Saï a raison ! ça y est je reconnais l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage ! Et bien il s'est quand même payé du bon temps le blondinet ! ah la chance ça fait trop longtemps que Temari est partie à Suna ! J'aimerai trop pouvoir lui refaire…euh mes pensées s'éloignent là ! », pensa Shikamaru avant de revenir à ce qui se passait dans le groupe.

- QUOI ?, cria Neji en activant son Byakuugan.

- Neji…Neji…il faut que tu te calmes…j'ai…j'ai rien fait…je te jure…, balbutia Naruto.

- Je vais te tuer !, dit Neji de façon menaçante. Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher ma cousine !

Ces derniers mots énervèrent un peu Naruto.

- Hinata est la seule à pouvoir me donner le droit de la toucher ou pas je te signale !, cria Naruto. Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas ce qui se passe entre nous ! Tu ne veux pas que je te demande l'autorisation de coucher avec elle non plus ! Je ne m'occupe pas de ce que tu fais avec Tenten, alors occupe-toi de tes oignons !, cria Naruto.

Le Hyuuga resta sans voix face à la tirade du blond et était très gêné. Naruto se tourna vers Saï encore en colère.

- Quand à toi Saï, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de toujours dire ce que tu penses !, cria Naruto. Tout n'est pas bon à dire encore moins devant tout le monde ! Et si j'étais vous je serai plus préoccupé par l'arrivée de filles !

Un silence s'installa.

- comment ça l'arrivée des filles ?, demanda Kiba.

- Et bien oui…ah mince j'a oublié de préciser ça ! euh..Hinata m'a dit qu'elles viennent à Kumo.

- Qui ça elles ?, demanda Shikamaru.

- Et bien Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten et Temari, répondit le blond

- QUOI ?, crièrent en même temps Neji, Saï et Shikamaru.

- Galère, rajouta Shikamaru.

- Elles ne vont pas tarder à partir de Konoha donc elles seront à Kumo dans peu de temps après nous. Shikamaru tu vas devoir les inclure dans ton plan de combat et leurs laisser des instructions à Kumo, expliqua Naruto. Autant vous prévenir qu'elles sont vraiment en colère je n'ai jamais vu Hinata m'engueuler autant ! D'ailleurs je pense qu'on va ramer pour se faire pardonner ! Kami-sama, je suis sûr que je vais prendre une raclée avec Sakura-chan aussi !

Kiba rigola à ce moment là et tous les garçons se tournèrent vers lui intrigués.

- J'ai l'impression que vous avez plus peur d'affronter vos copines respectives que d'aller combattre Uchiha Madara !, expliqua Kiba entre 2 rires.

- Bien sûr !, crièrent Naruto et Shikamaru.

Ils entendirent tous Neji murmurer quelque chose mais ne distinguèrent que quelques mots : « Tenten…torture… pire qu'avec des armes…diète pendant des semaines…lingerie sous mon nez… »

Tout le monde regarda le Hyuuga bouche bée et ils partirent dans un grand fou rire.

Après avoir repris leur sérieux les garçons reprirent leur discussion.

- Bon, on continue d'avancer de toute façon on a pas le choix, dit Shikamaru. Je vais réfléchir aux rôles des filles. C'est parti.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils se remirent en route vers Kumo.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 11**

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoilà (enfin !) avec la suite de Life can be surprising.**

**Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté mais mon ordi avait attrapé un virus et après la restauration je me suis rendue compte que je n'avait pas sauvegardé le chapitre 11 que j'avais déjà écris (boulet je sais !). Donc il a fallu le réécrire et j'ai franchement eu la flemme, puis une panne d'inspiration, puis la flemme, etc. et le temps est passé tellement vite que voilà du coup j'avais vraiment envisagé de laisser tomber cette fic et puis avec la suite du manga ça ne collait pas vraiment. **

**Mais je continue à recevoir les alertes pour des lecteurs qui ajoutent ma fic en Story Favorite ou Story Alert sur le site. Donc je me suis dis qu'après tout ce temps il y avait toujours des lecteurs présents et qu'ils méritaient d'avoir la suite. **

**Enfin je trouve qu'il y a vraiment trop peu de fic de NaruHina en français.**

**Bon j'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre. Je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Le lemon c'est trop ou pas ?**

**On va donc avoir des rencontres très intéressantes dans le prochain chapitre avec Bee, Madara et surtout Sasuke !**

**Je n'aime pas trop écrire les scènes de combat donc je pense que je vais passer un peu dessus. Il faudra faire travailler votre imagination !**

**Bisous à vous et merci encore de lire cette histoire.**

**A bientôt j'espère !**

**Tite Diablesse**


End file.
